Un Couple Courant D'air
by Elyonportrait
Summary: Mary accepte de vivre à Baker Street pour ne pas séparer les 2 fidèles amis, mais elle n'est pas encore au courant de tout dans cette maison, qui est cette jeune femme qui vient et repars à sa guise? la curiosité pas un si vilain défaud que sa!
1. Chapter 1

**coucou me revoila déjà pour une nouvelle fic, faut dire que je l'ai commençer en même temps que je finissait l'escarboucle bleue, voila un peu paticulière sa change un peu bonne lecture**

**la petite élyon **

**Chapitre 1 Baker Street**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Mary vivait à Baker Street, après plusieurs mois de bataille acharné contre Holmes, elle avait fini par comprendre que leur amitié était trop forte pour les séparer comme ça, et puis ce n'était pas si mal de vivre à Baker Street, la maison était grande et chacun avait son coin, elle éviter soigneusement Holmes depuis le début et la vie s'écouler paisiblement depuis maintenant 5 jours, il fallait dire aussi que Holmes se tenait tranquille de son côté, il n'était pas fier d'avoir gagné, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle avait compris, son mari était en quelque sorte l'assurance vie du grand Sherlock Holmes sans sa il serai mort depuis un bout de temps lui avait t'il déjà dit. Et puis elle disait tous les jours à son mari que ce n'était pas si mal, et que la cohabitation était plutôt calme.

Watson de son côté avait assisté à une véritable guerre de possession, il était resté en dehors de tous ça, c'est vrai que la perspective de quitter Baker Street lui faisait mal au cœur, il aimer cet endroit alors quand Mary lui avait annoncé qu'elle accepter de vivre ici, il s'était retenu de crier de joie, et puis Mary s'entendais à merveille avec madame Hudson qui était ravis d'avoir la compagnie d'une autre femme.

Watson était en train de faire l'état des stocks des médicaments de son cabinet quand sa femme entra dans la pièce.

**M : comme c'est silencieux ce matin ! Tu vois que la cohabitation est possible !**

**W : oui enfin tu ne la pas encore vu dans le meilleur de ses états, tu va être surprise !**

**M : madame Hudson m'a prévenu, violon la nuit, drogue en tous genre**

**W : et encore la liste est trop longue !**

**M : il a peut être compris qu'il n'est plus seul sous ce toit !**

**W : non je ne crois pas !**

De grand coups sonores ce firent entendre contre le mur, surprise Mary se baissa, et puis se cacha derrière son mari qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota

**M : mais…. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? **

**W : ho encore une de ces expériences !**

**M : il démoli le mur à coup de masse ?**

**W : non !**

**M : il accroche un tableau ?**

**W : pas du tout !**

**M : mais…que fait t'il ?**

**W : il tire dans le mur **

**M : IL TIRE DANS LE MUR ?**

**W : oui avec un pistolet !**

**M : non mais tu plaisante la ?**

Les coups reprirent et Mary se cacha encore derrière son mari

**W : absolument pas ! **

**M : non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Attend il va m'entendre !**

**W : tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ?**

**M : je vais me gêner !**

**W : frappe au moins avant d'entrer !**

**M : il peut se brosser !**

Watson éclata de rire, Holmes allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, il n'était pas inquiet, Holmes était excellent tireur et se poser toujours de façon à ne blesser personne qui chercherai à entrer, mais il avait pris l'habitude de frapper et de demander la permission, c'était histoire de connaitre son humeur dans le ton de sa voix, il s'adossa à son bureau et attendis, le mur n'était pas insonorisé et il allait savourer un bon passage de savon, Mary ce n'était pas madame Hudson !

Mary arriva devant la porte du pire locataire de Londres, il portait bien son nom celui la, des tirs se firent encore entendre, elle respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte sans autre forme de procès, la pièce était plonger dans le noir, elle le reconnut adosser au mur à côté d'elle, elle regarda en face la ou il tirait

**M : VR ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres catastrophes à inventer pour passer le temps ?**

Holmes surpris par la voix stridente et agressive de Mary, avait tourné la tête vers elle

**H : je suis chez moi, par conséquent…**

**M : vous avez le droit de démolir le mur à votre guise ? Et si une des balles passe dans le bureau de John ?**

**H : le mur fait approximativement 1m d'épaisseur, aucunes balles ne peut le traverser c'est un mélange de plâtre et de béton !**

**M : je ne veux pas le savoir, vous êtes infernal !**

**H : dite je n'ai absolument rien fait qui puisse vous froisser ces dernier jours !**

**M : et puis aujourd'hui vous vous êtes dit que je vous avez donné le feu vert peut être ?**

**H : dite je suis encore chez moi oui ou non ?**

**M : vous n'êtes pas vivable ! Jamais vous ne vous marirez Holmes ! Aucune femme seine d'esprit n'arriverait à vous supporter ! **

**H : qu'est ce que vous en savez ?**

**M : c'est impossible, vous vivez reclus dans le noir, votre labo fume tous seul dans un coin, vous n'aérez jamais et vous vivez dans un foutoir pas possible ! Comment arriver vous à travailler convenablement ? Et le chien ou est t'il ?**

**H : ici !**

Dit il en montrant Gladstone avachi par terre, elle s'approcha du chien

**M : que lui avait vous encore fait ?**

**H : rien il dort !**

**M : vous m'exaspérez ! Vous êtes pire qu'un môme de 8 ans !**

**H : ha ça je vous fais confiance, sa vous connais les marmots !**

**M : et en plus vous êtes le pire connard que cette terre est porté !**

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte, le chien fut réveillée en sursaut

**H : non mais tu le crois sa ! des grossièretés dans la bouche d'une lady, on aura tous vu !**

Le chien pencha la tête et souffla dans ses babines

**H : ta raison mon vieux, elle s'y habituera !**

Le chien se coucha et cracha une bulle de savon qui s'éleva dans les airs

**H : heureusement qu'elle n'a vu sa ! **

Mary était en colère impossible de lui faire entendre raison, elle revint dans le cabinet de son mari qui pouffait de rire et se retenais d'en éclater carrément

**M : quoi ?**

**W : c'était hilarant ! Mais tu t'es trompé sur un point ma chère Mary !**

**M : lequel ?**

**W : hé bien vois tu les murs ne sont pas très insonorisés donc on entend tous ce que tu dis**

Dit il en toquant dans le mur, Holmes lui répondit d'un énième coup de feu

**W : merci Holmes ! Et tu a fait une petite erreur !**

**M : j'aimerai bien savoir laquelle !**

**W : et bien tu as dit qu'aucune femme saine d'esprit ne supporterait Holmes !**

**M : oui ! Avec son caractère c'est impossible !**

**W : et bien moi je te dis que non !**

**M : tu me charrie la, personne ne vient le voir excepter ses clients !**

**W : la seule femme qui peut le mener par le bout du nez !**

Un coup de feu retenti dans le mur

**W : qui peux le faire ramper d'un claquement de doits**

Une rafale de coup de feu assailli le mur et Watson éclata de rire

**M : ce n'est pas possible vous me faite une blague tous les 2 ?**

**W : pas du tout Mary !**

**M : mais qu'elle femme serait assez folle pour… ?**

**W : moi j'appel sa un couple courant d'air moi !**

Dit il en s'adressant au mur et Holmes lui renvoya une rafale de balle, Mary regarda le mur inquiète

**W : ne t'inquiète pas sa veut textuellement dire la ferme !**

**M : ok ! Qui est ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu à Baker Street !**

**W: c'est parce que tu y es que depuis 5 jours, elle va bientôt revenir dans la semaine**

**M : elle vit ici ?**

**W : non, ils sont aussi fuyant que des courants d'air tous les 2 **

**M : mais…**

**W : ha je ne peux pas t'en dire plus !**

**H : merci mon vieux !**

Holmes était apparu sur le pas de la porte

**W : vous êtes sortis Holmes ? Qu'est ce qui ne faut pas faire !**

**M : alors c'est une farce ?**

**W : non ! Ce n'est pas une farce, mais il n'aime pas que l'on parle d'elle**

**H : sa ne vous regarde pas, et vous non plus Mary, vous m'aviez dit qu'on doit avoir chacun son territoire le mien s'arrête ici**

**M : qui est ce ?**

Dit elle en le poursuivant dans le couloir, Holmes rentra dans sa chambre et lui claqua la porte au nez, Watson pris sa femme par les épaules et l'emmena plus loin

**W : laisse le, il n'est pas bien en ce moment**

**M : mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause d'elle ? Comment s'appelle t'elle et ou est t'elle ?**

**W : aie j'ai réveillé ton instinct de commérage !**

**M : j'ai le droit d'être curieuse !**

**W : Holmes c'est une huitre, jamais il ne dira un mot, quand à moi j'ai trop de respect pour lui**

**M : je suis ta femme quand même !**

**W : oui mais il lui faut plus de temps avant de permettre à quelqu'un de l'extérieur de connaitre certaine chose de sa vie privé, tu comprends ?**

**M : d'accord ! Mais je suis curieuse ! Elle revient quand ?**

**W : dans la semaine mais c'est compliquer aller vient laisse le tranquille !**

**M : dit moi au moins pourquoi il ne va pas bien ! Il est sur une affaire, bon ce n'est pas une grosse affaire mais sa devrait l'intéresser !**

**W : il la déjà fini cette affaire !**

**M : déjà ? mais la personne est venu il y a 2 jours !**

**W : Holmes résout défois des cas en 24h ! **

**M : alors pourquoi ? Il s'ennuie ?**

**W : oui aussi, mais elle lui manque et ça c'est pire que de ne pas avoir d'enquête !**

**M : sa alors ! Holmes en amoureux transit laisse moi rire !**

**W : ha je ne te le permettrai pas c'est un excellente amie qui me la sortie du pétrin plusieurs fois**

Mary fit une moue boudeuse

**W : ne sois pas jalouse, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de femme, elle est son alter ego féminin !**

**M : sans déconner ?**

**W : c'est vrai !**

**M : mais que fait elle comme métier ?**

**W : je ne dis plus rien !**

Mary croisa les bras en râlant, Watson rigola, embrassa sa femme, attrapa sa mallette et ouvrit la porte menant au escalier

**W : je dois aller voir une dame pour sa petite fille malade, tu promets de le laisser tranquille ?**

Elle leva la tête en l'air faisant mine de ne pas l'écouter

**W : s'il te plait Mary ! C'est assez dur pour eux 2 ne le torture pas, qu'il essaie un peu de se changer les idées !**

**M : bien d'accord ! Mais s'il cherche la provocation je ne me gênerais pas !**

**W : je te fait confiance, à tout à l'heure !**

Il sortit en saluant madame Hudson dans sa cuisine, Mary s'assit sur les marches visiblement contrarié, madame Hudson sortie de sa cuisine s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon

**MH : ne vous en faite pas Mary, vous aller apprendre à la connaitre ! Ne vous fiez pas à son métier !**

**M : pourquoi elle est prostitué ?**

**MH : ho non ! Elle est bien plus rusée que ça !**

**M : vous non plus vous ne me direz rien ?**

**MH : si vous m'aidez à ranger ma cuisine il se pourrait que je lâche quelques informations confidentielles**

Mary sourie et descendit les marches pour venir l'aider


	2. Chapter 2 première rencontre

**Chapitre 2 première rencontre**

Holmes tournait en rond dans son coin, non seulement il n'avait plus d'affaire mais sa moitié lui manquait atrocement, Watson avait raison c'était pire que sa léthargie d'entre 2 enquêtes, elle reviendrait dans la semaine, pour lui c'était tellement proche mais tellement long aussi, il détestait attendre !

Mary quand à elle aider madame Hudson à tous ranger

**M : alors comme sa c'est une arnaqueuse professionnelle ?**

**MH : exactement ! Elle arnaque les plus grand de ce monde, sur demande ou pour son propre intérêt personnel, c'est une aventurière vous savez, elle prend autant de risque que monsieur Holmes en prend dans ses enquêtes ! et c'est dire si ils s'inquiète l'un pour l'autre !**

**M : je vois mais elle n'a jamais été soupçonnée ?**

**MH : bien sur que si ! Elle est recherchée par la police ! Et elle lui a échappé au moins 4 fois ! c'est la meilleur dans son domaine !**

**M : elle a échappé au plus grand des détectives ?**

Madame Hudson rigola

**MH : au plus grand des amoureux oui ! Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre depuis qu'ils se sont rencontré mais leur couple n'est pas très évident !**

**M : comment ça ?**

**MH : ils ne se voient pas tout le temps si vous voulez, ils sont pris tous les 2 par leur affaires communes, et puis il est chargé de l'arrêter officiellement, et puis il y a la police et tous, c'est tellement compliquer entre eux !**

**M : depuis combien de temps cela dure ?**

**MH : 4 ans !**

**M : quand même ! Mais pourquoi ne sont t'il pas marié ?**

**MH : ils n'ont pas la tête de l'emploi ! Vous voyez Holmes marié ? Et surtout je ne la voie pas en femme au foyer impossible c'est…**

**M : c'est compliquer ?**

**MH : oui !**

**M : John m'a dit qu'elle revient dans la semaine ?**

**MH : oui apparemment elle revient du New Jersey, elle à été absente 1 mois, c'est beaucoup pour lui**

**M : vraiment ?**

**MH : ils se voient en coupe vent si vous voulez, mais ils ne se quittent jamais bien longtemps, sauf que la elle avait quelques affaires à traiter en Amérique, elle l'a donc confié au Dr Watson, le pauvre, il a tellement tenté de lui faire arrêter toute ses cochonneries qu'il prend et c'est elle qui y arrive **

**M : elle a réellement ce pouvoir sur lui ?**

**MH : elle n'a qu'à claquer des doits et il le fait !**

**M : impressionnant ! Elle le menace ?**

**MH : non mais il l'aime trop pour risquer une surdose et ne jamais la revoir !**

Mary continua de discuter avec madame Hudson, elle en apprit un peu plus sur cette femme mystérieuse mais n'avait pas son nom, de toute façon elle allait la voir cette semaine, elle était piqué par une curiosité maladive, cette femme la fascinait comment faisait t'elle pour faire plier Holmes, elle ne pensait même pas qu'il soit capable d'aimer.

Les jours passèrent et Mary se calma un peu, elle avait promis à son mari de ne pas interroger son ami la dessus, elle parvint même avec lui à le faire sortir de sa tanière pour l'emmener voir un concert, connaissant son gout pour la musique Watson savait qu'il ne résisterai pas, ils s'y rendirent tous les 3 et Holmes fut plus silencieux qu'une porte de prison, mais il était calme et ne fit rien pendant la soirée. Mary le regarda du coin de l'œil il semblait triste, Watson lui fit non de la tête, elle renonça à lui parler, il fallait le laisser tranquille.

Une journée s'écoula encore, le lendemain matin, Mary se leva de bon matin et s'activa pour aider Madame Hudson dans le linge, elle descendait une grosse pile de linge à madame Hudson quand elle croisa quelqu'un dans les escaliers, un parfum parisien lui monta aux narines, elle fut surprise et failli perdre l'équilibre, la jeune femme la rattrapa au passage, Mary avait fait tomber du linge, elle se pencha pour le ramasser, la jeune femme l'aida

**I : je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur madame Watson ! Ce n'était pas mon intention !**

**M : heu…ce n'est rien mais….comment connaissez vous mon nom ?**

Mary croisa ses beaux yeux bleu intense, c'était une très belle femme

**I : est ce que Sherlock est la ?**

**M : heu…oui, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir !**

**I : c'est qu'il ne sort pas toujours par la porte d'entrée, il faut être vigilante avec lui !**

**M : mon mari lui a parlé il y a 10 minutes à peine je crois !**

**I : merci bien madame, c'était un plaisirs de vous parler !**

Elle lui donna son linge et monta les marches à toute vitesse, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Holmes et la referma, Mary resta un moment avec son linge, surprise par cette femme, très….courant d'air frais, elle avait un doute sur l'identité de la personne

**MH : non vous ne rêver pas il s'agit bien de mademoiselle Irène Adler !**

**M : c'est elle ?**

**MH : oui, de retour des Amériques ! Elle pense toujours à tous !**

Dit-elle en lui montrant un pot contenant de la poudre

**MH : elle sait que j'aime les épices de la bas mais c'est horriblement cher quand on en achète ici, il faut payer le prix de l'importation, alors elle me les achète directement la bas ! **

**M : c'est très gentil à elle !**

Mary regarda la porte

**MH : ne chercher pas vous n'aurez pas plus d'informations !**

**M : peut être que je peux lui parler !**

**MH : peut être, il faut savoir l'attraper elle n'a jamais le temps ! Au moins il va se sentir mieux maintenant qu'elle est revenu, bon venez avec moi vous aurez tous le temps de les voir tous à l'heure quand elle repartira**

**M : ha bon ?**

**MH : venez !**

Mary descendit les marche avec le linge et rejoignis madame Hudson, elle l'aida pour le linge et remonta voir son mari qui finissait d'occulter un Veil amiral

**M : elle est revenue !**

**W : je sais !**

**A : alors comme sa miss Adler est de retour ?**

**W : oui ! **

**A : ha ! J'adore ce couple madame ! C'est le plus loufoque qu'il m'a été donné d'observer, elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux d'ailleurs, aucun homme n'aurai pu être à la hauteur d'une telle femme !**

**M : vraiment ?**

**A : elle est dotée d'un sacré caractère elle ne se laisse pas enchainée la petite, elle y tient à sa liberté !**

**W : voyez vous Amiral ma femme est une abominable curieuse et je crains qu'elle ne vous fasse rater le train avec toute les questions qui se bouscule dans sa tête !**

**M : John !**

**A : il a raison votre mari, mais ne vous en faite pas ! Soyez patiente, vous apprendrez bientôt à les connaitre tous les 2, bien je vous dis à dans un mois Dr Watson ! Madame !**

Dit il en s'en allant, Mary s'approcha de son mari qui rangeait ses instruments

**M : je l'ai vu dans les escaliers, elle m'a fait peur et ma aidé à ramasser mon linge elle est très charmante** **!**

**W : elle est toujours charmante ! Les convenances elle les connaît par cœur !**

**M : comment je peux lui parler ?**

**W : met toi dans les escaliers avec un bon bouquin vers 16h30 tu vas la croiser, mais fait toi toute petite et silencieuse, et je te jure que ta curiosité sera récompenser**

**M : merci mon cher mari !**

**W : tu es prié de faire soigner ta curiosité !**

**M : ne t'inquiète pas je prendrai rendez vous en consultation chez le docteur !**

Watson secoua la tête en souriant, Mary descendit voir madame Hudson pour discuter, mais madame Hudson ne lâcha plus rien au sujet d'Irène Adler, quelques heures plus tard, Mary s'installa sur les dernières marches de l'escalier un livre à la main, elle attendit quelques minutes et entendit la porte s'ouvrir en haut, elle vit le couple sortir, les escaliers tournais un peu vers le bas, ils ne la voyait pas mais elle oui, elle suivis les conseils de son mari et se fit silencieuse, Irène se blotti dans les bras de Holmes, il l'embrassa dans le cou

**H : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'il tentera quelque chose !**

**I : en tout cas il pourrait, il va porter plainte d'abord ! **

**H : tu connais Lestrade !**

**I : oui enfin il peut très bien venir te voir et te confier l'affaire ! Tu vas quand même pas lui dire que tu ne ma pas retrouver !**

**H : j'ai trop de boulot en ce moment, il ira voir ailleurs, je le laisse se dépatouiller avec Lestrade, parce que sinon je lui fous mon poing dans la figure**

**I : ne fait pas ça ! Tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuies ! **

**H : comme tu veux !**

Elle ferma les yeux savourant son étreinte et ses câlins

**I : tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais !**

**H : toi aussi, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?**

**I : oui c'est réglé cette affaire, une de plus ! Et j'ai eu un gros cachet ! Je suis sure que même toi tu ne feras jamais autant !**

**H : attention ne me lance pas dans ce pari parce que j'ai des gros clients !**

**I : ha oui les même que les miens qui viennent se plaindre !**

**H : mais qu'elle vilaine demoiselle tu fais !**

Elle rigola, puis se redressa, et pris son visage entre ses mains, il colla son front contre le sien

**I : bon je dois y aller ! Et toi tu a encore du boulot, pense à dormir cette nuit, et mange un peu, regarde dans quel état tu es encore !**

**H : je suis en bon état !**

**I : tu dors debout mon cœur ! Aller je te laisse !**

Elle l'embrassa et Holmes eu du mal à la lâcher, elle lui fit un signe de la main et descendit les marches à toute vitesse elle passa devant Mary et son livre

**I : Corneille j'adore ses pièces ! au revoir madame Watson !**

Et elle disparu dans la rue, Mary fut surprise, elle était partis si vite ! En même temps elle avait eu un petit aperçut de leur vie de couple dans les escaliers, comme disait Watson ta curiosité sera récompenser, elle se leva des marches et les monta, Holmes qui s'était accoudé à la rambarde rentra dans son appartement sans fermer la porte, Mary le suivi, il s'assit dans son fauteuil favoris et alluma sa pipe

**M : elle est vraiment…charmante !**

**H : hum**

**M : elle a…des problèmes ?**

**H : non**

**M : j'ai cru comprendre que…**

**H : son métier lui apporte des soucis avec ses victimes ou ses clients, ils finissent par venir me voir ! Vous savez quel est son métier ?**

**M : on m'a dit qu'elle était arnaqueuse professionnelle**

**H : c'est ça, elle est charmante et courtoise avec la haute société, et elle les arnaques, les voles, ou se charge aussi de faire tomber quelque réputations, et ses personnes lésées font souvent appel à la police ou à moi pour la pourchasser et l'arrêter**

**M : mais vous ne le faite pas ?**

**H : c'est exact**

**M : pourquoi ne vit elle pas ici ?**

**H :….**

**M : je vois j'ai dépassé mon cota, je vais vous laisser **

Elle repartit vers la porte

**H : les noix**

**M : pardon ?**

**H : elle aime les noix, elle aime broyer les coquilles, si vous voulez lui parler c'est le seul moyen mais soyez clair et rapide cela dépendra du temps qu'elle vous accordera**

**M : comment connait t'elle mon nom ?**

**H : elle connait Watson, sa vous éclaire ?**

**M : oui ! **

**H : tenez, apprenez à les casser !**

Dit il en lui passant un plat plein de noix

**H : avec une seule main !**

**M : mais comment je vais faire sans casse noisette ?**

**H : sa c'est à vous de le découvrir, je vous donne un indice, mais je n'ai rien dit**

**M : c'est pour éviter que je vous embête avec toutes mes questions ?**

**H : c'est ça !**

**M : merci quand même !**

Mary s'éloigna, elle s'entraina à casser des noix avec sa main mais n'y parvenais pas, Watson entra dans la pièce

**W : ha tu va essayer de lui parler !**

**M : je n'y arrive pas John, comment fait elle ?**

**W : si je te le dit tu risque de ne pas la voir !**

**M : ok ! J'y arriverai !**

**W : ne te casse pas le poignet !**

Le lendemain matin Mary s'exerçait dans les escaliers à casser des noix mais impossible, elle était pencher sur son plat et ne vit pas Irène qui lui en chopa quelque une, elle s'en aperçu quand elle entendit le craquement des coquilles qui la fit sursauter

**M : décidément vous êtes plus silencieuse qu'un courant d'air !**

**I : c'est vital dans mon métier ! Il faut en prendre 2**

**M : pourquoi ?**

Irène s'assit dans les marches à côté d'elle, elle mangea les noix qu'elle avait cassé et en pris 2 autres

**I : vous voyez, il faut mettre les coquilles l'une à côté de l'autre, rainure contre rainure ensuite vous forcer un peu avec la main et hop**

Un crack retenti elle ouvrit la main, les coquilles étaient broyées

**M : astucieux !**

**I : c'est très pratique et sa vous donne une poigne d'enfer !**

**M : je peux vous poser une question ?**

**I : allez-y !**

**M : comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Vous et Holmes ?**

**I : une affaire**

**M : il devait vous arrêter ?**

**I : j'ai fait chanter le roi de Bohème !**

**M : rien que ça !**

**I : il devait récupérer une photographie compromettante que j'avais cachée pour l'ennuyer un peu !**

**M : et ?**

**I : il ne l'a jamais retrouvé, je suis un de ces rares échecs ! Ensuite nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois à cause de mon métier**

**M : des clients mécontents ?**

**I : des clients pour lui, des victimes pour moi !**

**M : je vois ! **

**I : bien je vais monter !**

**M : John est partis avec lui tout à l'heure !**

**I : et bien nous allons les attendre, venez**

Elle l'invita à monter l'escalier, elles entrèrent dans l'appartement de Holmes, Irène ramassa le violon et l'archer qui trainer, et fit tressauter le chien en faisant une violente fausse note, ce qui la fit rire

**M : pauvre chien, il en subit des expériences avec Holmes**

**I : oui mais il s'assure qu'elle ne soit pas mortelle pour ce bon gros toutou**

Elle s'agenouilla prêt du chien qui la reconnu et se mit sur 2 pattes la queue frétillante attendant sa friandise habituel

**I : aller fait le Bo !**

Le chien s'exécuta et elle sortie un chocolat de sa poche que le chien avala goulument

**M : je n'ai jamais connu ce chien qu'endormie**

**I : il est vieux c'est pour ça, mais c'est un gros gourmand**

**M : vous voulez que je fasse le thé ?**

**I : non laissez je sais ou il range tous sa**

**M : vous avez bien de la chance de vous y retrouver, comment fait-il pour vivre dans un bazar pareil ?**

**I : ha sa c'est Sherlock tous cracher, il ne faut toucher à rien !**

Dit elle de la pièce du fond, Mary entendit qu'elle avait trouvé les tasses et la théière

**M : mais comment s'y retrouve t'il dans ses dossiers ?**

**I : la mémoire visuel, il sait exactement ou il a mis tel et tel dossier, si on lui déplace il va chercher pendant des heures, je sais je me suis amusé à le faire**

**M : et il a cherché ?**

**I : pendant des jours entier ! J'adorai faire ça, venir à l'improviste et tous déplacer !**

**M : il aurait très bien pu croire que madame Hudson avait tenté de ranger**

**I : mon parfum, il me reconnait comme ça !**

**M : et donc si il garde des noix en quantité industriel c'est pour vous ?**

**I : c'est ça, j'adore les casser et les manger ! lui il aime les olives noir, je dois toujours me dépêcher d'en manger sinon il fini tous !**

**M : pourquoi vous ne vivez pas ensemble ?**

**I : Lestrade est un habitué des lieux, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il me trouve ici !**

**M : il ne vient pas tous les jours vous savez !**

**I : et vous, Baker Street vous plait ?**

**M : oui, ce n'est pas si mal ! **

**I : vous êtes la depuis ?**

**M : 5 jours maintenant, je devais vivre à la campagne mais votre jules m'en a empêcher**

**I : je sais, il ne supporter pas de perdre son ami, je l'ai un peu sermonné le pauvre Watson avait bien besoin d'avoir une vie à lui ! Mais sa n'a pas suffit, je suis partis un mois, vous savez ce qu'on dit quand le chat n'est pas les souris danse !**

**M : c'est gentil d'être intervenue en ma faveur, vous le materner beaucoup à ce que vois**

**I : il en a besoin et puis je suis comme sa aussi, je m'inquiète beaucoup, ses affaires ne sont pas sans danger !**

**M : oui Watson m'a conté quelque récit d'aventure, Moriarty par exemple**

Irène frissonna en entendant ce nom

**I : ne prononcer pas son nom, il nous a fait tellement de mal**

**M : désoler, vous étiez comme John vous avez cru qu'il était mort ?**

Irène ferma les yeux un instant, c'était une partie de leur vie assez douloureuse

**I : oui en quelque sorte, cet être abominable m'a tendu un piège avec mes propres filets**

**M : comment ça ?**

**I : il ma fait chanter voyez vous, je devais faire un petit travail pour lui, et si j'échouer, il tuer Sherlock !**

**M : mon dieu, en aurait t'il était capable ?**

**I : oui ! C'était un être d'une abominable intelligence** !

**M : vous avez marché ?**

**I : j'ai été obliger, et puis un jour Watson m'a appris une triste nouvelle**

**M : il était tombé dans les chutes, John m'en a parler ça été terrible pour lui de perdre son ami, j'imagine pour vous !**

**I : je ne suis pas rester 3 ans sans nouvelles, 3 mois seulement, il m'avait fait jurer de ne pas en parler à Watson, il ne voulais pas que l'on s'en prenne à lui, sa été dur de voir ce pauvre Watson déprimé et tenter de faire son deuil alors que son ami était bien vivant, mais il en allait de sa sécurité**

**M : et vous ?**

**I : personne n'ira croire ni chercher que Sherlock Holmes à une relation avec une criminelle**

**M : vous n'avait tué personne !**

**I : voler, arnaquer, faire chanter, tous ceci sont des délits ! et pourtant c'est mon métier, et vous ? que faite vous dans la vie ?**

**M : je suis gouvernante ! **

**I : ha les enfants ! Ils sont charmants ?**

**M : très, ils sont sages comme des images !**

**I : comme la plupart des enfants de bonne famille, il rentre dans les rails**

La porte s'ouvrit à l'étage en dessous et elles entendirent des voix monter jusqu'à elles

**H : conseil de guerre les femmes ?**

**I : fait gaffe à toi que l'on ne conspire pas dans ton dos !**

**H : j'en tremble de peur !**

Watson s'avança vers sa femme

**W : nous l'avons enfin pris sur le fait ma chérie ! Sa n'a été trop long ?**

**M : pas du tout !**

**W : Lestrade va encore s'approprié les droits de cette enquête Holmes !**

**H : l'arrestation lui revient après tous, il a réussi à ne pas le perdre jusqu'au Yard c'est un miracle, il va certainement fêter sa !**

Watson donner à Mary les détails de l'arrestation, elle ne l'écouter que d'une oreille, trop occuper à observer le couple devant elle, Irène ne c'était pas lever du divan ou elle était assise, Holmes lui s'était laisser tomber dessus et s'était blotti dans ses bras et avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou, elle avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'amuser à les ébouriffer, si c'était naturel pour Watson de voir ça, Mary en était encore un peu surprise, comment un homme qu'elle connaissait comme glacial d'après les écrit de son mari, pouvait être en couple et aussi tendre avec sa moitié, elle admirer Irène, supporter son caractère, le faire tourner en bourrique, elle était amoureuse de l'homme le plus compliquer de la terre, leur relation était tellement particulière, ils étaient tous les deux indépendant, mais pourtant souffrait atrocement de l'absence de l'autre, et personne ne lui répondait quand elle poser la question, pourquoi ne vivait t'il pas ensemble ? Et surtout pourquoi ne se marier t'il pas ? Ils formaient un très beau couple, mais on lui disait c'est compliquer, alors Mary se jura d'être patiente. Elle finirait bien par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.


	3. Chapter 3 histoire

**Chapitre 3 histoire**

le lendemain matin Mary s'aperçu qu'en faite Irène n'était pas partis, elle était toujours la et rigoler avec madame Hudson, elle était une habitué de la maison alors qu'elle sa ne faisait que 5 jours qu'elle vivait la, elle se montra à la porte de la cuisine les 2 femmes l'accueillir gaiement

**MH : vous êtes levé Mary ! Votre mari est partis en consultation, il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas rentrer manger ce midi, il va suivre monsieur Holmes à gare de Charin's Cross **

**M : d'accord ! Et Holmes ou est t'il en ce moment ?**

**I : ha partis en vadrouille comme toujours !**

**MH : oui enfin il est juste parti brouiller vos pistes Irène ! **

**I : moi ? je n'ai rien fait du tout !**

Dit-elle en pouffant de rire

**MH : vous n'avez rien entendu ce matin Mary ?**

**M : non ? Que c'est t'il passé ?**

**MH : et bien un banquier d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre est venu hurler ce matin pour voir Holmes au sujet d'Irène, il n'arrêter pas de crier qu'il était banquier et que sa allait mal ce passer ! je l'ai fait attendre bien 30 minutes avant de le laisser entrer**

**I : je lui avais dit qu'il allait finir par ce manifester il ne m'a pas cru !**

**MH : oui enfin heureusement qu'il ne vous a pas vu !**

**M : vous avez passé la nuit ici ?**

**I : oui !**

**MH : c'est assez rare que vous restiez Irène ! Mais sa me fait toujours plaisirs !**

**I : j'avais envie de rester un peu près de mon homme ! Après un mois en Amérique !**

**M : je comprends ! Et le banquier que va-t-il se passer ?**

**I : ho, Sherlock lui a promis de retrouver son diamant, moi sa ne me dit rien de le rendre**

**MH : Irène ! Il faut rendre le bijou, vous savez bien qu'il ne peut pas rentrer sans preuves**

**I : il est en train de les détruire les preuves la ! **

**MH : aller un sur combien déjà que vous en avait volé dans votre carrière ?**

**I : ho je n'ai pas compté ! et puis on pourrai dire pareil pour ce monsieur ! il a tellement d'argent !**

**MH : ha la la vous est vos risque inconsidéré, moi je le dit toujours, lui finira en asile de fou et vous au bout d'une corde !**

**M : charmant tableau pour finir ses vieux jours !**

**I : assurément c'est idyllique !**

**MH : aller venez m'aider, des petits chenapans m'on lancer des œufs sur les carreaux, si je les attrape ils vont tâter de mon balai !**

**I : les irréguliers de Baker Street, ils ont voulu vous faire une petite blague !**

**MH : oui ba moi aussi je vais faire une petite blague parce qu'a mon âge je coure encore très bien et sa va faire des surpris** !

Les 2 femmes rigolèrent tendis que madame Hudson allait chercher de quoi nettoyer les carreaux

**M : vous n'avez jamais voulu avoir des enfants ?**

**I : je ne crois pas que j'aurai le temps pour des enfants ! il faudrait que j'abandonne mon métier**

**MH : ha lui en parler pas Mary ! elle ne peut pas rester quelque seconde inactif ! Elle en ferait une maladie !**

**M : pourtant c'est mignon les enfants ! et Holmes qu'en penserai t'il ?**

**MH : seigneur dieu tout puissant !**

**I : la ça serai la fin des haricots !**

**M : tant que ça !**

**I : un conseil ne lui donner jamais à garder vos futur enfants Mary !**

**M : j'avais envisagé le phénomène, rien que le labo…**

**I : si il n'y avait que le labo !**

**MH : je ferme les yeux et j'oublie ce que j'ai entendus**

**I : il vaut mieux ! **

**M : mais c'est tout de même la consécration dans un couple, c'est…la vie quoi !**

**I : je vais vous apprendre un truc Mary, l'épanouissement ce n'est pas d'avoir réussi à se marier et à faire 2 ou 3 bout de chou fille et garçon de préférence ! **

**M : bien sur chacun à sa manière de voir les choses**

**MH : et bien vous qui travailler comme gouvernante chez les Lurret, est ce que c'est un couple unis ? Comparez-les avec Irène et Holmes**

**M : et bien premièrement ils vivent ensemble et on une situation stable**

**I : la elle marque un point**

**MH : 2 points Irène, non ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire, comparer leur complicité, leur couple en gros ce qui les unis, allez y je connais bien les Lurret**

**M : et bien c'est vrai qu'ils ne ce voit pas souvent, je n'ai pas encore vu de marque d'affection entre eux mais je suis sure qu'en privé ils doivent se lâcher un peu, les enfants son pareil, très bien élevé**

**I : le Lurret c'est la dame qui tenait la boutique de chapeaux ?**

**MH : oui, madame à fait un mariage d'intérêt avec monsieur c'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?**

**M : oui**

**I : ils ne s'aiment pas, ils se sont juste marié pour les convenances et l'argent des familles en jeux, ils ont fait des enfants sans en vouloir y a-t-il un garçon ?**

**M : oui **

**MH : c'est le petit frère ?**

**M : oui la fille est l'ainé**

**I : c'est toujours comme sa, si ils ont** **une fille ils recommencent jusqu'au garçon après madame ferme boutique la descendance est assuré !**

**M : oui je vois ou vous voulez en venir, c'est sur que par rapport à vous 2 qui êtes très amoureux, eux font figure de pièce de théâtre !**

**MH : vous avez compris ! Alors souvent il n'est pas nécessaire de suivre toute les convenances pour être épanouie dans la vie Mary ! Ces 2 la s'en sorte à merveille, comme ils peuvent n'est ce pas ?**

**I : sa va je me suis absenté qu'un mois !**

**MH : il a recommencé**

**I : je sais mais vous savez aussi qu'il n'y peut rien défois, son corps réclame sa dose !**

**M : de quoi ?**

**MH : cocaïne, le Dr Watson essaie de remédier aux crises de manque de Holmes, mais il n'a pas encore trouvé de remède contre sa, à part…**

**I : moi !**

Dit-elle fièrement

**I : mais c'est vrai que c'est un monstrueux fléau ! **

**MH : il ne faut pas partir aussi longtemps, ce n'est pas vraiment la drogue, c'est le manque et de vous pas de la drogue qui le fait replonger**

**I : il m'a énormément manqué aussi, j'ai eu du mal à dormir**

**MH : et après vous le sermonner sur son manque de sommeil Irène !**

**I : chut ! **

Dit elle en rigolant, elle non plus n'avait pas dormi pendant le mois de séparation, elle était donc de mauvaise foi

**MH : bien les filles moi j'ai du travail, je dois encore préparer à manger pour les hommes qui rentreront ce soir !**

**I : oui on va vous laisser, je vais aller fouiner un petit peu dans les affaire de Sherlock !**

**M : vous allez oser tous déplacer ?**

**I : sa vous dit de bien rigoler ? Allez venez je vais vous montrer comment lui pourrir l'existence !**

**M : avec joie !**

**I : j'en étais sure !**

Irène entraina Mary dans le bazar immense de Holmes, lui raconta l'histoire de la photographie qui tronnait sur la table et lui montra le volumineux dossier ou il avait ranger soigneusement cette fois ci toute les affaires ou elle était impliquer

**M : c'est marrant c'est le seul dossier qui ne désempli pas !**

**I : c'est vrai hein ? on se demande pourquoi il ne résout pas ces affaires ?**

Les 2 femmes rigolèrent, Irène s'amusa à changer de place les dossier sur des piles et des piles, à cacher son tabac à prendre sa clé de tiroir mais pas pour rigoler pour cette clé, elle la fourra dans sa poche

**M : il ne va pas tenter de défoncer le tiroir ?**

**I : non, votre mari va l'en empêcher avant, c'est juste pour ne pas le tenter quand il verra la clé **

**M : oui vaut mieux qu'il n'y pense pas ! **

**I : et vous comment sa se passe avec Watson ?**

**M : très bien, c'est homme génial, charmant, à l'écoute on très complice ! **

**I : c'est bien ça, vous avez fait un mariage d'amour !**

**M : oui, j'en suis fier ! même si je ne vis pas à la campagne nous avons trouver un bon compromis ! **

**I : et vous voulez avoir des enfants ?**

**M : certainement, mais pas tout de suite, je me laisse un peu le temps de vivre ! j'en vois toute la journée vous savez !**

**I : oui c'est vrai ! **

**M : dite moi, vous l'avez déjà fait avec Holmes ?**

**I : heu…je ne vous suis pas ?**

**M : ok je vais être franche, vous avez déjà coucher avec lui ?**

Irène toussa un peu, et pouffa de rire

**I : vous êtes la femme la plus curieuse que j'ai jamais rencontré ! on peut dire que vous n'y aller pas par 4 chemins !**

**M : je suis une horrible curieuse !**

**I : je vais vous surprendre**

**M : allez-y !**

**I : non ! nous ne l'avons pas fait !**

**M : c'est pas vrai ? sa fait 4 ans que vous vivez en couple !**

**I : oui mais je ne suis pas la souvent !**

**M : cette nuit vous avez fait quoi ?**

**I : câlin ! non c'est personnel ! **

**M : mauvaise expérience ?**

**I : on peut dire ça !**

**M : les hommes ne revienne que cet après midi voir ce soir, racontez moi ! **

**I : ok l'excuse de la longue histoire n'a aucun effet sur vous ?**

**M : non ! Absolument aucun ! **

**I : bien, mais ne me jugez pas !**

**M : je ne me le permettrai pas !**

**I : merci ! je vais encore vous surprendre !**

**M : je m'attends à tous désormais !**

**I : j'ai été marié 4 fois officiellement**

**M : 4 fois ?**

**I : 3 à cause de mon métier**

**M : pourquoi ?**

**I : et bien pour les escroquer bien sur, je divorcer et je disparaissait 2 mois plus tard **

**M : vous n'avez pas de limite ?**

**I : non !**

**M : même pour le cœur des gens ?**

**I : ce sont des mariages arranger, il n'y a pas de cœur, juste le sentiment de collectionner une femme !**

**M : je vois vous n'avez pas de bon souvenir ?**

**I : non pas vraiment !**

**M : vous connaisiez Holmes quand vous étiez marié pour le boulot ?**

**I : oui**

**M : oups !**

**I : comme vous dite !**

**M : jaloux ?**

**I : très, atrocement !**

**M : c'est compréhensible !**

**I : pour vous dire une fois, j'ai fleurter seulement avec un suspect d'une de ces affaires**

**M : vous êtes folle !**

**I : non sa a permis d'arrêter cet homme ! sa faisait partis du plan !**

**M : il a du être infernal ?**

**I : ho sa va mais il a fait pire après !**

**M : après ?**

**I : et bien pendant l'interpellation, ce goujat s'en pris à moi !**

**M : ho ?**

**I : il ma menacer, ma prise en otage, bref j'en suis ressortis avec quelque bleue mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que Sherlock lui a fait**

**M : il la tuer ?**

**I : presque, il a détruit un cab de police pour ce faire arreter en garde à vue ! vous savez au Yard c'est la même pièce pour tous le monde et quand il est rentré…**

**M : ho mon dieu, il l'a démoli ?**

**I : oui, il a fallu 3 policiers pour qu'il ne le tue pas, c'est Watson qui a prévenu Lestrade qu'il était rentré dans la céllule **

**M : infernal ! il est…**

**I : infernal ! je sais mais il n'a pas supporter**

**M : sa prouve à quel point il tiens à vous !**

**I : oui**

**M : donc 3 fois pour le boulot et la 4****ième ****?**

**I : ha, ça c'est en faite la première ! ça remonte à bien longtemps, j'avais 18 ans, mes parents m'on marié à un homme de 10 ans mon ainé !**

**M : 10 ans il avait donc 28ans !**

**I : ma mère m'a dit de ne surtout pas me plaindre il n'était que 10 ans plus vieux que moi !**

**M : oui il arrive que des hommes de 40ans se marie avec des jeune fille ! vous le connaissiez ?**

**I : non ! je l'ai vu pour la première fois à l'église quand je me suis marié !**

**M : c'est dingue ! vous avez appris à le connaitre ?**

**I : j'ai hai cet homme tout du long de mon existence avec lui**

**M : il vous a fait du mal ?**

**I : en quelque sorte oui, ce que vous appelez une nuit de noce, moi j'appelle ça un viol**

**M : je vois ! il vous a forcé ?**

**I : j'avais 18ans, je connaissez rien en la matière, une seule règle maintenant marié c'est lui qui décide ! **

**M : c'est souvent comme ça dans les familles aisé !**

**I : vous comprendrez que j'aime les escroquer**

**M : vengence ! vous l'avez escroquer votre premier mari ?**

**I : non, il s'est fait tuer ! il n'était pas très net, je n'ai jamais chercher à savoir pourquoi, j'était libre de nouveau sa m'a suffit !**

**M : c'est sur ! vous êtes rester combien de temps ?**

**I : ho pas longtemps 8 mois ! Mais ça été un véritable enfer pour moi**

**M : je vous comprends, avant de rencontrer John j'ai aimé un homme j'ai même failli me marier, mais il est décédé quelque mois avant **

**I : ce qui est un soulagement pour moi a été un enfer pour vous !**

**M : oui, et donc, c'est à cause de ce mariage que vous n'avez jamais…. ?**

**I : je n'ai plus confiance en les hommes, sauf en Sherlock mais la c'est ma propre confiance en moi qui s'écaille **

**M : vous avez peur c'est compréhensible !**

**I : Sherlock est un homme patient et compréhensible et pour ça c'est un ange, aucun ne lui arrive à la cheville**

**M : oui il y a aussi le fait que par rapport à vos autres maris vous êtes amoureuse**

**I : oui il y a de ça aussi !**

**MH : les filles vous pouvez venir m'aider ! j'ai des assiette et tout un service à ranger c'est trop lourd !**

**M : on arrive ! **

Elles descendirent aider madame Hudson, quelque minutes après

**H : IRENE !**

Irène pouffa de rire

**M : mais comment il est rentré je ne l'ai pas vu ?**

**I : par la fenêtre, il va râler toute la soirée je le sens**

**H : je sais que c'est toi qui a déplacé mes affaires !**

**MH : monsieur Holmes si vous voulez quelque chose venez en cuisine !**

Holmes descendit à la cuisine et s'appuya sur la chambranle de la porte

**I : moi ? Mais comment j'aurai pu faire une chose pareil ? J'était la avec Mary on rangeais la vaisselle ! N'est ce pas Mary**

**M : oui on range la vaisselle**

**H : merci Mary pour la nuance, il y a du thé consommé prêt de la cheminer, et 2 tasses ce n'est pas bien Mary d'être complice !**

**I : ba laisse la en dehors de ça j'avoue j'aime bien t'enquiquiner !**

**H : j'avais remarquer, je suis martyriser toute la journée, c'est un tyran en jupon, moi je vais bouder !**

Les 2 femmes éclatèrent de rire pendant que Holmes faisait semblant de partir

**I : sa c'est la technique je veux un câlin, mais fait toi pardonner**

**M : et sa marche je suppose ?**

**I : et oui ! bon d'accord ! Reviens mon cœur ! **

**H : je le savais ! **

Il revint sur le pas de la porte, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et lui descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, leur nez se touchèrent

**MH : dite les tourtereaux il y a des chambre pour sa on bosse ici !**

**I : madame Hudson !**

**H : le post it des convenances !**

**MH : oui et j'en suis fier, je n'aimerai mieux pas que sa se finisse sur la table de la cuisine !**

**M : ne vous en faite pas sa n'ira pas jusque la !**

Dit-elle en regardant le couple qui se dévorer intensément du regard

**MH : avec eux on ne sait jamais !**

**H : tu vas repartir ?**

**I : je dois ! Tu range ?**

**H : tu es diabolique !**

**I : sa va je n'ai pas trop déplacé tu va savoir t'y retrouver mon chou ?**

**H : ok de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à faire pour la soirée sa va m'occuper** !

**I : bien ! **

Elle monta prendre ses affaires, embrassa une dernière fois Holmes qui avait décidément du mal à la lâcher, un dernier câlin, un dernier baiser et Mary la vit filer dans les escaliers, elle entendit Holmes rentrer dans son appartement et râler et rouspéter que tous avait été déplacer

**M : le pauvre !**

**MH : impeccable il va nous fiche la paix pendant un bon moment le temps qu'il retrouve ses affaires !**

Mary rigola, Watson arriva derrière elle et la fit sursauter, il l'embrassa et le reste de la soirée se passa calmement Holmes retrouva une partie de ses affaire et Mary eu pitié de lui pour ses cigarettes et son tabac, elle lui indiqua ou Irène les avait caché.


	4. Chapter 4 la Tamise

**Chapitre 4 la tamise**

2 jours passèrent sans que Irène refit surface, en revanche Holmes allait la voir

**M : mais ou réside t'elle si elle n'a pas de point fixe ?**

**MH : au grand hotel, elle reprend toujours la même chambre !**

**M : ok, mais qu'est ce que vous faite ?**

**MH : je surélève mes meubles de cuisine**

**M : pourquoi faire ?**

**W : la tamise ma chère femme !**

**M : la tamise ?**

**H : la tamise déborde chaque année Mary **

**M : et elle arrive jusque dans la cuisine ?**

**MH : oui, chaque année l'entré et ma cuisine son inondés**

**M : mais il y a 5 marches avant l'entrée !**

**H : vous aller connaitre Londres en barque ! **

**W : sa ne dure qu'une semaine tu verras, mais on ne peut jamais prévoir quand sa va déborder !**

**H : oui, et Irène va râler de rester coincer encore une année de plus à l'hôtel !**

**MH : faite la venir ici, avec toute ses intempéries je serai plus tranquille de vous savoir tous réunis et pas de sortie en barque monsieur Holmes ! **

**H : mon travail n'attend pas madame Hudson !**

**W : oui et le mien non plus !**

**MH : et après on se demande pourquoi sa ne vit pas vieux !**

Les après midi s'écoulèrent lentement, la police était passé à Baker Street comme dans toute les habitations pour intimer l'ordre de ne pas bouger pour les prochains jours, madame Hudson avait doublé sa provision de nourriture par peur de manquer, Holmes partais en vadrouille avec son mari comme ils pouvaient, et le banquier avait refais irruption un après midi fou de rage ! De grand coup résonné à la porte

**MH : aller ouvrir Mary je m'en occupe après de celui la !**

**M : bonjour monsieur !**

**B : OU EST T'IL ?**

**M : qui demandait vous monsieur ?**

**B : Holmes Sherlock Holmes madame et dépêchez vous j'ai du travail moi ! je ne suis pas femme au foyer !**

**M : je vous prie de me parler sur un autre ton monsieur !**

**B : je suis banquier !**

**M : cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits !**

**B : cela me donne le droit à votre comte bancaire et à vos économies pauvres idiotes ! je veux voir monsieur Holmes !**

**M : monsieur Holmes est sortie ! Revenez plus tard !**

**B : vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner !**

**M : je vous dis qu'il est sortie je ne vais pas le faire apparaitre de mon chapeau !**

**B : vous allez me le payez cher madame ! déjà que le plus grand des détective refuse mon offre et une enquête ! et une simple bonne me donne des ordres ! on aura tous vu !**

**M : je ne suis pas la bonne monsieur ! je suis la femme du Dr Watson !**

**B : sa m'est égal !**

Madame Hudson apparu derrière Mary qui lui laissa la place, elle sortis un balai

**MH : c'est moi la bonne monsieur, et vous êtes dans ma maison, disparaissez de ma vue ou vous allez tâter de mon balai !**

**B : je ne vous permet pas madame !**

**MH : et bien moi je me permets ! On vous a dit que monsieur Holmes est sortie**

**B : je veux qu'il s'occupe de mon affaire !**

**MH : seul monsieur Holmes décide de ses clients ! Sortez !**

Elle le frappa à coup de balai et l'homme repartis furieux

**M : et ben en voila un sympathique personnage !**

**MH : il serai temps qu'Irène lui rende son joyau sinon je crois que l'on va encore avoir a faire à lui **

**M : mais pour qui il se prend ?**

**MH : pour un banquier, vous verrez c'est souvent comme ça, Holmes privilégie souvent les gens modeste par rapport à ses bouffies trop plein de sou !**

**M : je vois, il va certainement porter plainte à la police ! Irène va avoir des soucis !**

**MH : pas avec la police Mary, ils sont incapable de lire correctement un rapport d'enquête alors pour attraper Irène ils ne sont pas prêt d'y arriver !**

Holmes fini par rentrer se précipita dans son appartement Watson sur les talons qui eu juste le temps de faire un signe à sa femme, quelque minute plus tard la maison était plonger dans la fumée

**MH : MONSIEUR HOLMES ! Votre laboratoire !**

**H : je sais madame Hudson je viens juste de prouver quelque chose avec une expérience !**

**MH : vous pouvez aussi faire l'expérience d'ouvrir les fenêtres on étouffe la dedans ! **

**M : on n'y voit plus rien !**

**W : faite attention ou vous mettez les pieds on va essayer d'atteindre les fenêtres !**

**I : mais qu'est ce qui se passe la dedans ?**

**MH : ha Irène ? Vous avez réussi à entrer ?**

**I : vous êtes ou ?**

**M : moi je suis prêt de la cuisine je ne bouge pas !**

**H : donc la prochaine fois moins de chlorure ! Watson où êtes-vous ? il vous du sulfate de carbone dans votre cabinet ?**

**I : Sherlock qu'est ce que tu as encore fait avec le labo ?**

**H : Irène te voila, j'ai inventé un brouillard synthétique pas mal non ? Mais j'en ai mis de trop !**

**M : à quoi sa sers ?**

**H : pour une affaire de meurtre pour un chimiste ! Watson vous avez trouvé la fenêtre ?**

Un grand bruit de chute se fit entendre

**W : non ! je viens de m'empêtrer dans une chaise ! **

Une main toucha l'épaule de Mary qui sursauta

**I : c'est moi, je vous ai trouvé ! Ouvrez la porte en grand on va monter à l'étage pour les fenêtres parce qu'ils ne sont pas doué !**

**H : qui c'est que tu traite de pas doué ?**

**I : toi mon cœur ! Cette fenêtre tu la trouve ?**

**H : presque, sa pique les yeux quand même !**

**MH : c'est de votre faute ! **

**H : sa va il n'y a pas mort d'homme quand même !**

**MH : vous êtes infernal !**

**H : je vais finir par prendre ça comme une qualité !**

**MH : je vous l'interdit !**

Holmes fini par ouvrir les fenêtres, il y eu quelque courant d'air avec la porte de l'entrée, et le brouillard disparu complètement, Watson était toujours par terre empêtrer les pieds dans les barreaux de la chaise qui l'avait fait tomber, madame Hudson redressa ce qui avait été percuté à l'aveuglette et Holmes, noter les résultats de son expérience, pendant qu'Irène le taquinais un peu, Mary aida Watson à se remettre debout

**MH : les tourtereaux !**

**H : ha ! Le chien de garde !**

**I : tu peux le refaire ce brouillard ?**

**MH : non il ne le refera pas ! Vous avez de la chance que votre moitié soit la, je comte sur vous pour lui passer un savon ! **

Elle le regarda le doit en l'air, le chien les regarda surpris

**I : Sherlock ce n'est pas bien !**

**H : bouhh !**

**I : méchant !**

**H : ouinn ! Câlin ?**

**I : non**

**H : je vais vraiment pleurer !**

**I : d'accord mais tu le refais plus ! ou alors tu ouvre les fenêtre avant !**

**H : compris chef !**

Le chien se recoucha en soufflant, Il l'attira vers lui par les hanches elle s'assit sur ses genoux et se blotti contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou, savourant ses baiser et ses câlins, dieu qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, Mary fit irruption dans la pièce ce qui ne dérangea pas le couple pour autant

**M : au fait le banquier est revenu il était fou de rage !**

**H : ha vous avez fait connaissance avec…**

**I : sir Von Bramer ! Deuxième du nom, héritier d'une riche famille banquier de son état !**

**H : et anciennement propriétaire d'une pierre précieuse s'élevant à plus de quelque bon millier de livres, Irène !**

Dit il en tendant la main, elle soupira, et fouilla dans une de ses poches, et en ressorti le joyau

**M : OUA belle pièce !**

**I : n'est ce pas, je me demande ce qu'il vaudrait monter en collier ?**

**M : il serait surement magnifique !**

**I : un peu lourd quand même !**

**H : bon stop sa suffit les filles je vous vois baver devant ce morceau de charbon cristallisé comme des charognards devant leur proie !**

**I : avoue quand même que c'est joli !**

**H : oui mais il ne t'appartient pas et monsieur Banquier à fait appel à toute les polices du pays pour le retrouver, après que j'ai refusé !**

**I : dommage, au revoir mon petit précieux !**

**H : il va falloir que je fasse attention ou je le mets avec toi !**

**M : c'est sur elle lorgne dessus elle ne le quittera pas du regard !**

**H : vous non plus !**

**M : il est magnifique ce joyau !**

**I : et puis il en a des tonnes, pourquoi fait-il autant d'histoire, il a tellement d'argent qu'il en restera assez pour que sa descendance puisse vivre sans travailler !**

**H : tu connais la loi Irène !**

**I : tu me sabote une affaire !**

**H : non la c'était pour toi ! Mais avec toutes les forces de police si tu veux encore travailler fait toi discrète**

**M : qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?**

**H : déposer la pierre à Scotland Yard !**

**I : ta pas peur toi !**

**H : et demander à Lestrade de la restituer à son propriétaire ! Et je sais que tu ne tenteras rien, tu ne peux voir Lestrade en peinture !**

**M : justement**

**I : non il me connait, et je n'ai pas envie de dormir en prison !**

**MH : venez voir vous tous !**

**Ils descendirent au pallier, la porte rester ouverte montré une énorme couler de boue qui envahissait toute la ville, les marche du perron n'était même plus visible, et madame Hudson était dans l'eau**

**W : il fallait s'y attendre, 1m50 d'eau ! Impossible de circuler pour 5 jours !**

**I : pour une fois que sa arrive pas quand je suis à l'hôtel !**

**MH : vous avez gagné 5 jours avec votre homme ! Personne ne sort, je vais essayer de fermer la porte ! **

**H : je vais vous aider ! **

Holmes aida madame Hudson dans l'eau à fermer la porte, le courant la retenais, l'eau arriver jusque sur la première marche des escaliers menant à l'étage !

**I : il va falloir monter les denrées !**

**MH : j'ai commencer ce matin, je m'y attendais, il en reste encore, venez les filles venez vous trempez avec moi, on ira ce changer après, ce n'est que l'eau et de la boue !**

Chacun se mouilla jusqu'aux genoux pour sauver les quelques denrée et ustensile qui restait dans la cuisine, Mary et Irène les entreposer dans un coin pendant que Madame Hudson remplissait un sceau pour nettoyer les traces de boue qu'elle laisser à l'étage, Mary s'arrêta en cour de chemin pour tordre le bas de sa robe imbibé

**MH : sa va n'en rajouter pas !**

**M : ce n'est que l'eau et de la boue**

Irène fit pareil et elles rigolèrent en voyant madame Hudson râler, Holmes et Watson avait rouvert la porte et s'était plonger dans l'eau glacé jusqu'à la taille pour aider Peterson le commissionnaire entrainé par le courant, à ramener sa petite charrette et son contenu au sec, ils refermèrent à 2 la porte pousser par le courant

**W : voila, comme ça c'est mieux !**

**H : sa n'empêche pas l'eau de filtré sous la porte**

**W : oui on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant on a plus qu'a attendre !**

**MH : et bien vous avait intérêt à être sage tous les deux parce que sinon dans 5 jour vous prendrez le sceau et la brosse pour nettoyer le bas de la porte !**

**H : ne vous en faite pas madame Hudson on a 5 jour de vacances, Irène tu t'en sors ?**

**I : je suis complètement trempé !**

**H : et moi donc ! Bon vous lavez tout de suite ou on peut monter ?**

**MH : aller y changez vous je ne veux plus une trace de boue à l'étage ! Interdiction d'abandonner les vêtements par terre !**

**W : c'est d'accord, sa va Mary ?**

**M : je n'avais encore jamais vu ça !**

**I : vous allez vous y habitué c'est comme ça chaque année !**


	5. Chapter 5 un après midi humide

**Chapitre 5 un après midi humide**

Chacun était partis dans les étages pour se changer, Watson et Mary avait décidé de prendre un bain, la boue était difficile à enlever, Holmes lui malgré les consignes de madame Hudson se promener encore dans les étages en mettant de la boue partout, il voulait à tous pris finir son enquête, Irène s'était fait couler un bain elle aussi, elle avait de la boue partout, elle étendis ses vêtements quelque part histoire qu'il ne traine pas par terre, madame Hudson lavait le carrelage en haut des escaliers qui était rempli de boue et Irène rigola en l'entendant menacer Sherlock qui en mettait partout en se promenant.

**MH : ALLEZ VOUS CHANGEZ !**

**H : mais madame Hudson je dois finir mon enquête ! **

**MH : SI VOUS MARCHER UN PAS DE PLUS JE VOUS EGORGE COMME UN LAPIN ALLEZ VOUS LAVEZ !**

**H : ok ok j'y vais, mais je peux traverser le couloir avant ?**

Madame Hudson poussa un rugissement qui fit fuir Holmes dans l'autre direction. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou Irène prenait son bain. Il la vit de dos et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelque minutes dieu qu'elle était belle, il s'approcha d'elle

**H : il reste de la place dans ton bain ?**

**I : sa dépend !**

**H : de quoi ?**

**I : tu as encore embêter madame Hudson !**

**H : j'ai pas fait attention ce n'était pas calculer !**

**I : ok on va dire que je te crois ! allez viens ! **

Il se déshabilla et entra dans le bain avec elle, il avait plus de boue qu'elle vu qu'il y avait aidé Peterson dehors, elle se blotti dans ses bras, l'embrassa dans le cou, profita d'un moment calin dans l'eau chaude, c'était rare des moments comme ça entre eux, avec leur travail respectif ils avaient à peine le temps de se voir, en coupe vent comme disait Watson, tout le monde lui disait que ce n'était pas une vie, mais sa lui plaisait, dix fois mieux que ces mariages, il descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, lui aussi trouvait que c'était rare, déjà de toucher sa peau nu sous l'eau et d'avoir quelque moment à eux. Ils entendirent madame Hudson râler encore une fois après le chien cette fois, la pauvre bête n'était au courant de rien mais laisser des traces de pas partout ou elle allait

**I : pauvre Gladstone !**

**H : brave bête c'est bien! Continu, descend en bas des marches et remonte !**

Il se prit une tape sur le torse de la part d'Irène et il rigola de bon cœur, le chien remonta dans la chambre et se recoucha prêt du feu en soufflant dans ses babines

**H : pauvre bête la vie est dure !**

**I : il ne fait que de dormir, tu aurais pris un chat que sa n'aurai pas trop changé !**

**H : ha non pas de chat ! je vois d'ici madame Hudson et les rideaux !**

**Irène rigola en imaginant un chat escalader les rideaux !**

**H : on l'aurait appelé Belzebuth ou Lucifer !**

**I : dans ce cas il faut que le chat soit noir ! Tu crois que ton chien aurai couru après si t'en avait acheté un ?**

**H : assurément, il en aurait fait un tapis pour sa sieste**

Elle se blotti un peu plus contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans son cou, il descendit ses mains un peu plus bas, vers ses cuisses mais il sentis qu'elle se raidit d'un seul coup, il remonta doucement vers ses hanches et elle se détendit, si Irène parlait facilement avec Mary, la complexité de leur relation ne venait pas vraiment de tout ce qu'elle lui disait, c'était leur histoire qu'elle lui racontait, elle lui avait quand même donnée quelque indices si facilement qu'il aurai bien aimé être à la place de Mary quelques années plus tôt, car ce qu'elle a su en quelque jours, il a mis des années de patience à le comprendre et à le découvrir, la patience, c'était son point fort, il avait trouver son alter ego mais elle était tellement fragile, elle avait aussi tellement fait pour son métier, 4 mariages, 4 nuit de noces, 4 chose gravé dans son esprit, qu'on lui a forcé à faire, en 4 ans de relation, il avait usé d'amour et de douceur, d'énormément de patience, aujourd'hui il pouvait la toucher presque partout, il rester encore des choses et des endroit qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir, mais il était confiant, rien que sa présence avait sur lui et sa santé un effet bénéfique, sa vie était meilleur depuis qu'elle était la, même si il ne se voyait pas souvent, même Watson le reconnaissait et faisait appel à elle très souvent quand il commençait à dériver, elle abandonner alors ce qu'elle faisait un moment pour le rejoindre, et tous rentrer dans l'ordre, si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurai besoin d'une femme comme elle dans sa vie il ne l'aurai pas cru.

Mary de son côté, était sortie du bain, s'était changer, elle avait ouvert toute les fenêtres pour aérer un peu, elle s'accouda à celle du cabinet de son mari pour regarder Londres s'organiser en barque, les cab était remplacer par la police et les pompiers qui assurer les navettes pour évacuer certaine personne, d'autre s'occuper de quelque chevaux rester prostré dans un coin, de la bout jusqu'au haut des pattes.

**I : pauvre bêtes !**

Mary se retourna, Irène aussi c'était changer, elle porté une tenu d'homme qu'elle laisser toujours à Baker Street, elle se sentait bien la dedans

**M : décidément !**

**I : je vous étonne encore, je vous jure qu'on est plus à l'aise la dedans !**

**M : je vous crois, Londres sous la boue, la police est débordé !**

**I : Sherlock vous dirait que c'est le meilleur moment pour commettre un crime !**

**M : oui enfin ce n'est pas à espérer !**

**I : lui il espère toujours de nouvelle affaire palpitante, mais la interdiction de bouger !**

**M : sa va nous faire des vacances à tous !**

**I : oui !**

**M : vous savez il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas !**

**I : quoi donc ?**

**M : comment vous pouvez faire du vol et de l'arnaque votre métier ? je veux dire vous n'avez aucun scrupule pour les pauvre gens que vous dépouillez ?**

**I : je vais vous expliquer, d'abord je ne choisis mes victimes que dans les très hautes sociétés, ensuite, je choisis souvent des gens malhonnêtes et arrogant ! **

**M : je vois tous les pourris de ce monde ?**

**I : c'est ça !**

**M : mais comment faite vous ? je veux dire vous avez des clients ?**

**I : oui, en faite mon métier comporte 2 facettes, je travaille pour des clients à la manière de Sherlock et défois je dépouille pour moi-même !**

**M : heu…**

**I : je vous donne un exemple, ma dernière affaire tiens !**

**M : celle en Amérique ?**

**I : oui ! un groupe de paysans m'a contacter à l'aide d'un de leur ami notable, vous savez au état unis c'est compliquer de cultiver sa propre terre c'est souvent la bagarre, et pourtant il est immense le territoire**

**M : quel est le rapport ?**

**I : vous allez comprendre, ces paysans on accepter l'offre d'un riche homme d'affaire qui leur promettait en l'échange de leur travail sur ses terres, une maison, de l'argent et de quoi nourrir leur familles, ils ont accepter, l'homme d'affaire à même créer une véritable ville, toute les familles de paysans se sont installer la dedans sauf que le contrat n'était pas aussi rose que ça **

**M : il les maltraiter ?**

**I : il se faisait une fortune sur leur dos, les payer en nourriture, ils vivaient dans des taudis et les jeunes filles était souvent attaquer par toute sa clique ! ils se retrouver sans moyens pour partir de la !**

**M : mais c'est Holmes qu'il fallait appeler !**

**I : non, Holmes résout des affaire de meurtres, ce n'est pas son domaine, même si défois il vient me prêter main forte !**

**M : qu'avais vous fait ?**

**I : ce que je fait habituellement, j'ai séduit cet hommes, je me suis fiancé avec lui, et je l'ai convaincu de créer un testament, si jamais il lui arriver quoique ce soit même si je n'étais que fiancé, toute sa fortune me revenais, ainsi que ses terres et ses propriétés**

**M : vous l'avez tué ?**

**I : non, je l'ai endormie avec des somnifères et avec l'aide de quelque personne je l'ai enchainé pendant quelque jours dans une ferme abandonner non loin de la ! J'ai fait croire qu'il était mort !**

**M : mais…**

**I : je sais, je vais vous dire comment j'ai fait, ensuite je suis allé à la banque et chez le notaire, j'ai signaler que mon fiancé était mort en faisant une escapade dans un cayon et que l'on avait pas retrouver son corps, j'ai quand même attendu quelque semaines, ensuite en suivant le testament on m'a remis toute ses terres et sa fortune, j'ai ensuite rayé le nom de mon ex fiancer des registres et de tout ce qui pouvait lui appartenir, et j'ai redonner le tous au paysans, ils ont monté une coopérative, et m'on fait part d'un gros cachet !**

**M : et cet ex fiancé ?**

**I : ho il a réussi à s'échapper, il a errer dans le désert un bout de temps et quand il s'est présenter devant les paysans, ils l'ont chassé, il a tenté de se faire reconnaitre mais j'ai fait rayé son nom de tout ses biens et de toute sa fortune, il était officiellement inconnu au bataillon, et moi je suis rentré cette semaine !**

**M : c'est fascinant je comprend mieux maintenant, vous les débarrasser en quelque sorte, de tous ses pourris qui arnaque les pauvres gens !**

**I : c'est ça ! On me contacte, j'analyse l'affaire et je regarde comment procéder pour faire tomber cette personne, que ce soit sa richesse, sa réputation, et défois Sherlock vient m'aider, comme je viens l'aider de temps en temps pour des affaires, c'est souvent Watson qui arrive à me contacter pour que je rentre !**

**M : et quand vous voler pour votre compte ?**

**I : ha comme le banquier ?**

**M : il était furieux !**

**I : oui c'est ce qui arrive souvent, et bien, il arrive que défois je rencontre ou j'entend parler dans les hautes sphères, de personnages tellement arrogant et méchant que j'ai envie, même si je ne suis pas engagé, de leur donner une bonne petite leçon ! et aussi d'agrandir ma cagnotte personnel**

**M : comme Holmes quand il tombe sur une affaire !**

**I : oui ! **

**M : votre travail est presque similaire à celui de Holmes !**

**I : on ne travaille pas dans la même branche voila tout !**

**M : et après vos victimes lésée se rendent à Baker Street pensant que Holmes va pouvoir vous arrêter et qu'il va retrouver leur fortunes ?**

**I : oui c'est ça !**

**M : et pour le banquier vous avez rendu le joyau !**

**I : oui, mais vous savez Lestrade je ne l'aime pas beaucoup aucun de ses hommes n'a réussi à m'arreter mais il ne cherche pas trop non plus, sa leur fait du bien de voir quelque tête en or tomber, et puis je ne tue personne, ils ont tellement à faire, pour ce banquier, il a fait appel à tout les corps de police du pays, donc sa devient un peu plus dangereux pour moi, bien sur Sherlock va tout faire pour ralentir la progression de la police, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lâche l'affaire mais mes prochaines victime pourrai se méfier de moi et surtout vouloir me tendre des pièges, et ça tout comme moi il ne peut pas le prévoir !**

**M : il assure vos arrières !**

**H : oui et c'est pour cela que parfois il faut accepter la défaite !**

**I : mais il était tellement beau ce joyaux !**

**H : ce qu'elle ne dit pas aussi c'est que tous ce qui brille l'attirent !**

**I : oui mais pas n'importe quel propriétaire non plus je ne dévalise pas les braves gens !**

**M : seulement ceux qui ont quelque chose à ce faire reprocher, je comprends les risques que vous prenez maintenant !**

**I : oui enfin pas autant que toi Sherlock, tu risque à chaque enquête de te faire tuer**

**H : sa peut t'arriver aussi, tu arnaque des personnes pas très net non plus, que je pourchasse aussi dans le grand banditisme**

**I : ou quand ils on tué quelqu'un !**

**W: le binôme parfait qui complète la profession !**

**M : et toi John ?**

**W : moi je suis l'associé !**

**H : l'assurance vie !**

**I : le post it ! tu oublie toujours ton révolver !**

**W : oui, à croire qu'il faut toujours que je joue votre sac à main !**

**H : vous voyez les filles, c'est quand même plus classe qu'un sac à main en peau de crocodile je le trouve très tendance, même si il râle un peu !**

Les femmes éclatèrent de rire pendant que Watson croisait les bras, madame Hudson appuya son balai contre la porte

**MH : et moi je loge et je nourri tout ça ! C'est du boulot je vous jure !**

**H : ha bien sur le dernier associé vital de cette affaire !**

**I : la grande et sublime madame Hudson !**

**MH : c'est ça faite moi des compliments, vous avez de la chance que je supporte le pire locataire de Londres !**

**W : oui vous avez bien de la veine ! **

**MH : pfiou j'ai tous nettoyer il faut maintenant attendre que ça sèche, je ne peux malheureusement rien pour l'eau dans l'entrée !**

**H : dans une semaine sa sera fini !**

**MH : oui ba je ne vous raconte pas l'odeur et les marques que cela va laisser !**

**M : et l'humidité !**

**MH : ne m'en parler pas, depuis que je vis ici j'ai du changer **

**H : 15 fois de porte !**

**M : 15 fois ?**

**I : la boue et l'eau imbibe le bois de la porte, est à force !**

**MH : ronge le bois, la porte pourri toute seule au bout de 2 ou 3 crue de la Tamise !**

**H : j'ai entendus parler que la police allait voir pour construire des digues pour remédier à ce problème, chaque année trop d'habitation son inondé !**

**I : on ne verra plus Londres sous l'eau et en barque ! Dommage !**

**MH : dommage ? moi je vais enfin pouvoir souffler, vous savez dans quel état est l'entré quand l'eau se retire ? Vous allez voir la marque de la boue, je mets au moins 3 jours pour tous nettoyer !**

**W : on n'est pas à Venise Irène ! La ville n'est pas prévue pour ça !**

**M : ha Venise !**

**I : belle Venise !**

**H : mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont toute avec cette ville sur pilotis ?**

**W : je ne sais pas !**

**MH : rhaa c'est la ville des romantiques ballades en barque ! C'est la plus belle ville d'Italie !**

**H : ouai**

**W : bof**

**H : on peut te la faire ta ballade en barque mais tu va te coltiner Lestrade parce qu'il n'y a que la police qui possède des barques pour l'instant ! **

**I : il jouera du violon ?**

**H : personne ne touche à mon violon !**

**I : ha les hommes !**

**M : oui vous n'avez pas le gaz à tous les étages ! **

**W : sa se saurait !**

**H : vous ne servirait plus à rien !**

Holmes se baissa pour éviter 2 claques de la part de Mary et d'Irène pendant que Watson rigoler

**MH : c'est bien les filles dresser le il en a besoin ! **


	6. Chapter 6 la peur

**Chapitre 6 la peur**

Le soir arriva à grand pas, madame Hudson c'était dépasser pour préparer un succulent repas, ils mangèrent tous ensemble, puis chacun alla se coucher

**H : tu sais ce n'est pas souvent que tu dors ici !**

**I : je sais, il va falloir que je limite mes clients et je pourrai passer plus de temps ici !**

**H : j'ai hâte !**

**I : plains toi ! Tu m'a pendant 5 jours ! **

**H : oui mais 5 jour ce n'est pas assez ! **

**I : je sais, mais c'est déjà ça !**

**H : je vais finir par prendre des vacances !**

**I : tu ne pourras jamais faire ça ! Tu es trop accro à ton travail !**

**H : et toi ?**

**I : hum sa dépend si tu veux m'emmener quelque part !**

**H : au bout de la terre, ou tu veux ! On se prend 3 mois de vacances !**

**I : arrête de fumer on tiendra jamais 3 mois sans boulot !**

**H : à défaut d'arrêter de fumer j'aimerai bien dormir !**

**I : moi aussi ! **

Holmes se coucha, Irène se blotti dans ses bras, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et elle souffla la bougie, des vacances c'était à réfléchir tout sa, mais serai t'il capable d'abandonner leur métier ? Pas sur, il ferma les yeux et s'endormie. Le lendemain matin, elle s'étira de tout son long, il l'accueilli en l'embrassant sur la bouche, elle prolongea le baiser, il descendit tout doucement ses mains sur ses cuisses, elle continua de l'embrasser, il remonta doucement sa nuisette mais elle l'arrêta, il compris, la pris dans ses bras et la fit passer en dessous de lui, il la parcourus de baiser, elle caressa ses abdos, descendit sur ses reins, elle avait très chaud, ses baisers lui mettait le feu partout, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa nuisettes, embrassa son cou, ses épaules, descendit un peu plus bas, sa respiration se fit plus courte, elle pris son visage entre ses mains et l'arrêta à quelque centimètre du siens, il colla son front contre le sien et l'embrassa, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller trop loin, il était déjà aller plus loin que d'habitude, mais il respecta son choix, ils finirent par se lever, ils s'habillèrent et Irène rejoignis Mary sur le pallier, Madame Hudson, se lamentait l'eau avait encore monter, cette fois 3 marches de l'escalier était sous l'eau boueuse

**MH : ce n'est jamais monter aussi haut que ça ! Vraiment cette année c'est la poisse !**

**I : effectivement ! Est ce que l'on est sure au moins que ça ne montra pas plus haut ?**

**W : et bien d'habitude on est à 1m50 donc les marches dehors, l'entré plus la première marche d'ici, mais la on doit être approximativement à…**

**H : 1 m 60, 10 centimètre de plus ! Sa commence à devenir inquiétant !**

**M : j'ai entendus parler que les pompiers aller essayer de drainer **

**I : j'espère qu'ils feront descendre le niveau !**

**MH : j'espère aussi, mes meubles ! Je n'avais pas prévue que sa monte si haut ! **

Watson et Holmes se replongèrent dans la boue pour surélever un peu plus haut les meubles de madame Hudson, Mary avait trouvé Irène bizarre, elle la suivi jusque dans le salon, Irène entra dans la salle de bain et Mary l'entendit se mettre de l'eau sur le visage

**M : vous êtes malade ? Vous avez de la fièvre ?**

**I : non ne vous en faite pas je vais bien !**

**M : vous étiez toute rouge tout à l'heure, en plus j'ai remarqué que vous étiez moite et comme il n'a pas fait très chaud cette nuit je me disais que vous aviez peut être attrapé froid !**

**I** **: ho non pas de risque avec Sherlock comme bouillote !**

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant le visage

**M : vous avez eu un coup de chaud alors ?**

**I : si on veut !**

**M : mais vous semblez triste !**

**I : ba c'est parce qu'il fait un peu gris et surtout très humide !**

**M : vous pouvez me parler si sa ne va pas, vous savez je suis curieuse mais je garde les secrets !**

**I : merci beaucoup mais sa va aller ! **

**W : et voila les meubles sont monté de 10 centimètres !**

On frappa à la porte

**W : Holmes aller voir c'est Lestrade certainement il devait passer !**

**H : et si j'ouvre je me prends un mini raz de marée Watson**

**MH : ouvrez cette porte au point ou nous en sommes il ne peut pas rentrer plus d'eau !**

**M : est ce que l'eau va monter jusqu'ici ?**

**W : non ne t'inquiète pas Mary aucune pièce d'ici ne sera inonder ni submerger**

**I : Lestrade va monter ?**

**W : je ne sais pas !**

**I : il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il me voit !**

**L : je peux prendre une tasse de thé bien chaude avant de repartir, et si vous avez un endroit au sec ? C'est la pire période l'année, je suis dans la boue 24 sur 24 !**

**H : heu…attendez quelque minutes, je vais chercher de quoi mettre par terre pour ne pas que vous salissiez ma logeuse va m'arracher les yeux sinon, entrez dans la cuisine, suivez moi !**

**W** **: vous avez entendus les filles, dépêchez vous filez dans mon cabinet tant qu'il ne vous voit pas !**

Les filles se dépêchèrent elles quittèrent la pièce, Mary fit e guet en regardant en bas des escaliers, personne, Holmes le retenais dans la cuisine inonder, Irène passa la première et alla s'enfermer dans le cabinet de Watson, au moment ou Mary s'avança, Lestrade sortie avec des serpillères à la main

**L : ha madame Watson c'est ça ?**

**M : inspecteur Lestrade, alors le temps n'est pas clément en ce moment ?**

**L : oui c'est la grande crue cette année ! je vais monter vous dire bonjour !**

Il monta posa les serpillères par terre enleva ses chaussures et posa ses pied dessus il salua Mary et discuta encore un peu de la pluie et du beau temps, Mary fit un signe de tête à Holmes qui la regarder en bas des escaliers, inquiet de savoir si Irène avait pu changer de pièce, il fut soulager et monta à son tour

**H : bon inspecteur Lestrade venez je vais vous préparer du thé vous allez vous réchauffer, sinon vous aller attraper la mort ! **

**L : oui je vous suis, mais quelle année ! Jamais cette eau n'est montée aussi haut !**

**H : oui je crois bien que nous allons changer de porte cette fois ! **

**L : les pompiers réfléchissent à un moyen de drainer tous ça par l'autre coté de la Tamise, si il y arrive le niveau pourrai baisser de moitié !**

**H : c'est très bien, mais vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me parler du drainage de la tamise ?**

**L : non, Holmes j'ai eu quelque remous sur l'affaire de Sir Bran Varmer !**

**H : le banquier ? mais il a retrouver son joyaux non ?**

**L : oui, mais il veut que la coupable soit puni !**

**H : la ?**

**L : ne faite pas l'innocent avec moi Holmes ! Vous savez de qui je parle, ce joyaux n'est pas réapparu par hasard, je vous sait doué mais d'habitude vous m'épinglé le suspect avec, on a reçu ce joyaux sans rien d'autre !**

**H : et alors, c'est votre métier inspecteur, enquêter, je vous rappel que je suis indépendant par conséquent, je ne suis pas rattaché à Scotland Yard, donc vous n'avez rien à attendre de moi, comme je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre !**

**L : je sais Holmes, mais ce banquier…**

**H : à les poche pleine de sou et menace vos carrières ! il n'en fera rien croyez moi, il a retrouver son joyaux il ne peut rien exiger de plus ! **

**L : oui, c'est la loi qui exige !**

**H : et il n'est pas la loi ! à défaut de coupable je crois que le préjudice à été réparer il a retrouver son joyaux intact !**

**L : vous n'en démordrai pas ? Je sais bien que vous en faite exprès je ne suis pas stupide pour tout Holmes, dite lui la prochaine fois qu'elle fasse attention au recours en justice de sa prochaine victime ! **

**H : si vous savez pourquoi ne faite vous rien ?**

**L : j'ai eu de bon retour d'Amérique ! **

**H : je vois ! Merci Lestrade !**

**L : de rien, mais vous savez que si je la croise, mon métier m'obligera à l'arrêter !**

**H : je sais ! **

**L : et vous trouverez un moyen de la sortir de la, je sais que je ne peux pas m'opposer à vous ! bien qu'est ce que je dis à ce banquier ?**

**H : ce que vous voulez Lestrade, le voleur s'est évaporé dans la nature**

**L : et si il me sort un nom ?**

**H : aller quel nom vous a-t-il donné?**

**L : mademoiselle Order ! je suppose qu'elle n'est pas dans les archives ?**

**H : vous pouvez l'y emmener pour faire vérifier, mais elle invente toujours des noms qui n'y figure pas, il vous laissera tranquille après !**

Ils continuèrent de discuter, Irène attendais dans le cabinet de Watson, elle s'était assis sur le lit d'osculation, et avait ramené ses genoux sous sa poitrine

**W : dite les pieds sur le lit !**

**I : je suis grande je fait ce que je veux !**

**W : quel dommage une vilaine fille, j'avais justement encore des sucettes à l'orange !**

**I : j'en veux bien une !**

**W : les pieds !**

Elle descendit ses pieds, Watson ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et lui en lança une il en proposa une à Mary qui était resté sur le pas de la porte, elle la prit, et lui en sortis une rouge

**M : hé ! T'avais d'autre parfum !**

**I : dit donc !**

**W : moi ? Jamais de la vie ! **

**M : sors la de ta bouche l'orange ce n'est pas rouge !**

**I : l'arnaqueur, non mais il nous roulé !**

**W : vous ne m'avez jamais demandé d'autre parfum !**

**M : non mais tu dis toujours que tu a que des sucettes à l'orange !**

**I : alors qu'il en avait à la fraise !**

**W : à la cerise !**

**M : encore pire la ! tu aggrave ton cas !**

**I : je demande dédommagement !**

**M : oui et sur le champ !**

Watson soupira, ouvrit un autre tiroir et sortis 2 sucettes à la cerise

**I : en plus il avait un autre tiroir secret ! le traitre !**

**M : en plus tu roule les enfants tu te les garde pour toi !**

**W : bon ok aller chercher la potense ! il n'y a pas mort d'homme !**

**M : mais si ! **

**I : tu es un goinfre c'est tout !**

**W : non je suis pas un goinfre ! je ne suis pas le seul en plus ! j'en avait ramener à la pomme et c'est Holmes qui me les a piqué !**

**I : quoi il a des sucettes à la pomme et il m'a rien dit ?**

**M : les garçons ! sa va pas ça ! Vous allez avoir des problèmes !**

**I : j'hallucine, ta vu sa ils se font leur réserve d'écureuil et nous on grève la gueule la ouverte !**

**W : allez ce n'est pas bon pour ce que ta !**

**M : John ! Tu es suicidaire ?**

**I : alors la ta intérêt à courir vite pour sauver tes fesses !**

**W : je plaisanter, je vais voir ce que font Holmes et Lestrade !**

**M : ouai c'est ça !**

**I : prend la fuite !**

Elles attendirent sagement qu'il sorte du bureau et elles se précipitèrent sur le tiroir des sucettes à la cerise, ils revinrent sur ses pas et montra ses poches pleine alors qu'elles trouvèrent tiroir vide !

**M : tu vas le payer cher John Watson !**

**I : ils ne sont pas possible ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! **

Irène se rassit sur le lit d'oscultation en mettant bien les pieds dessus, Mary fit de même mais sans les pieds

**M : vous vous serez disputé ?**

**I : ho non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avec lui !**

**M : vraiment ?**

**I : quand je vous dit que c'est un ange défois !**

**M : et les sucettes à la pomme ?**

**I : alors ça il va le payer du rangement je vais retourner la pièce mais je vais les trouver !**

Mary rigola

**M : vous êtes aussi infernal l'un que l'autre !**

**I : faut bien pour équilibrer la balance !**

**M : alors qu'est ce qui vous ait arrivé ce matin ?**

**I : vous lâchez jamais le morceau ?**

**M : jamais !**

**I : pauvre John !**

**M : pauvre Sherlock !**

**I : ok 1 partout la balle au centre !**

**M : si on est aussi chiante l'une que l'autre on devrait s'entendre !**

**I : ouai on pourrait même s'allier !**

**M : sa m'intéresse ! Alors ?**

**I : ouai mais c'est d'ordre personnel **

**M : coup de chaud ?**

**I : j'ai…toujours peur d'aller trop loin !**

**M : c'est normal vous avez de très mauvais souvenir, mais il faut vous dire que ça ne peut être que différents**

**I : c'est un homme je peux pas lui reprocher d'en avoir envie !**

**M : vous en envie aussi, vous étiez toute rouge ce matin !**

Irène regarda ailleurs pendant que Mary souriait

**I : vous l'avez…fait avec Watson ?**

**M : oui ! Vous savez si on appel sa faire l'amour c'est que c'est un acte tendre que l'on fait à deux pas un acte de violence ! Vous vous aimez tous les 2 laissez le vous prouvez que j'ai raison, il faut juste surmonter votre peur**

**I : vous croyez ?**

**M : j'en suis sure ! **

Mary descendit du lit

**M : bon allons voir ce qu'ils font des réserves de sucette !**

**I : je crois que Lestrade n'est pas encore partis !**

**M : rester la je vais voir ou ils en sont ! **

Mary partis dans les couloirs laissant Irène à ses pensées, les genoux toujours replié sous ses bras croisé, elle posa sa tête dessus et regarda le sol toujours impeccable du cabinet médical de Watson

**MH : vous savez elle a raison !**

Irène leva la tête, madame Hudson était près de la porte, Irène soupira

**MH : je sais, il faut du courage pour affronter ses vieux démons, mais défois un bon coup de balai et hop rentrer dans le placard fermer à double tour avec un solide cadenas **

Irène lui souris, madame Hudson avait l'habitude des petites mine dépressive elle abriter le plus grand maniaco dépressif de Londres

**MH : mais surtout ne doutait jamais de vous, ce qui a pu se passer avant n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'allez pas laisser à un sale porc la victoire d'avoir gâché une partie de votre vie !**

**I : il est mort, depuis longtemps !**

**MH : raison de plus ! Qu'il brule en enfer ! Allez venez j'entend L'inspecteur Lestrade qui redescend dans la boue, la voie est libre **

**I : merci madame Hudson !**

**L : et à la prochaine Holmes ! **

**H : c'est ça à la prochaine ! PETERSON ! On vous a déjà dit de ne pas sortir par ce temps ! **

**P : j'ai une livraison à faire !**

**W : vous allez être submergé encore une fois !**

**P : ne vous en faite pas pour cette fois j'ai tous prévue !**

**H : cet homme est borné ou j'ai le sentiment d'un déjà vu ?**

**W : sa ne sers à rien de lui faire entendre raison je crois !**

**P : sa fait 30 ans que je vis ici, ce n'est pas la crue qui va m'arrêter !**

**W/H : buté borné ! oui **


	7. Chapter 7 une forme étrange

**revoila la suite des aventures de notre couple favoris petit coucou à Skarine qui revient parmis nous lol tu va en avoir de la lecture au coin du feu lol merci pour tes reviews belette aussi sa va continuer à délirer encore de chapitre en chapitre bonne lecture à tous!**

**la petite élyon **

**Chapitre 7 une forme étrange**

Watson et Holmes regarder Peterson se débattre avec les éléments malgré les interdictions de la police, cette fois pour ne pas perdre son chargement il s'était attacher avec une corde, mais le chargement trop lourd par rapport à lui l'emporta, Holmes se précipita dans l'eau plus profonde de la rue pour l'aider tandis que Watson leva les yeux au ciel, puis le rejoignis pour lui prêter main forte. Une fois Peterson sauvé et engueuler, Watson rentra, Holmes tenta de rejoindre aussi la maison, ce n'était pas évident avec le courant, l'eau lui arriver jusqu'au haut de la taille, presque sous les bras, il allait attraper la main de Watson qui avait trouvé les marches du perron dans la boue, quand son regard fut attirer par un sac ou un panier il n'était pas sur qui dériver sur l'eau

**W : Holmes ?**

**H : il y a quelque chose la bas !**

**W : on dirait….un panier ! **

**H : sa bouge dedans ! je vais aller voir !**

**M : qu'est ce qui ce passe John ?**

**W : Holmes à repérer un panier qui bouge tout seul sur l'eau ! il y a surement un animal dedans !**

**I : un animal ?**

**W : un petit chien ou un petit chat qu'on a abandonné dans un panier sur l'eau !**

**MH : rhoo les gens n'ont pas honte pauvre bête !**

Holmes nagea jusqu'au panier et le ramena par les hanses jusque dans la maison ou Watson ferma la porte comme il pu

**H : je propose qu'on l'appel Moise !**

**I : pourquoi ?**

**H : dépêchez vous Watson cette petite chose va avoir grand besoin de vous !**

Holmes ouvrit le panier et Watson le pris aussitôt

**W : seigneur dieu ! C'est un bébé !**

**I : un bébé ?**

**M : ce n'est pas possible !**

**W : venez m'aider Holmes ! il doit être en hypothermie il est tous nu dans ce panier !**

**H : mais qu'elle idée de foutre un bébé comme sa dans ce panier, la flotte est glacial !**

Watson pris le bébé du panier et entra dans son cabinet, madame Hudson alla chercher des couvertures chaude, Holmes frictionna le bébé tandis que Watson l'osculter et tenter de le faire crier, le bébé ne réagisser pas

**W : aller petit bout ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner la vie !**

Le bébé fini par crier et Holmes l'enroula dans plusieurs couverture !

**W : ne le serrer pas trop, il faut qu'il est juste bien chaud ! Bon sang ! il doit avoir seulement quelque heures à peine !**

**H : quoi ? vous rigoler ? il vient de naitre ?**

**W : il a encore son cordon ombilical et sa peau et recouverte de plaque blanche !**

**M : le placenta ! Bon dieu ! C'est un nouveau né !**

**W : oui abandonner juste à sa naissance ! il a eu de la chance que vous l'ayez vu Holmes ! Sinon il était mort !**

**H : sa alors ! C'est dingue ce qu'on trouve sur la Tamise en ce moment !**

**I : il faut retrouver sa mère !**

**MH : Irène je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille être retrouvée, si elle a abandonné son enfant à peine né dans un panier ! Ce n'est pas pour rien !**

**H : oui mais on ne peut pas le garder !**

**M : l'orphelinat lui trouvera une famille d'adoption !**

**W : sa va être difficile il n'est pas sevré du tout, il n'a que quelque heure je vous rappel **

**H : et avec la crue, l'orphelinat à été évacuer on ne sait ou les locaux sont fermer !**

**MH : c'est une fille ou un garçon ?**

**W : un petit garçon !**

**M : comment on peut abandonner un petit de chou comme ça ?**

**I : peut être qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour le nourrir alors elle la abandonner !**

**H : ou bien c'est une toute jeune fille qui a accouché !**

**W : oui sa arrive et même dans les bonnes familles ! **

**MH : bien et que lui faut t'il à présent ?**

**W : et bien un bain pour l'instant ! Histoire de lui enlever les traces du placenta, et tout à l'heure je lui couperai son cordon sinon ça risque de s'infecter, on va le laisser un peu tranquille pour l'instant !**

**H : il dort déjà ? Alors qu'il a passé peut être une heure dans l'eau froide !**

**W : un bébé sa dors environs 20h sur 24 Holmes !**

**H : tant que ça ? Mais pourquoi je ne dors pas autant ?**

**W : parce que votre cerveau et votre corps à terminer sa croissance ! **

**M : on grandi en dormant !**

Irène et Mary s'approchèrent du bébé qui dormait à poing fermé

**I : il est trop mignon !**

**M : il tout petit !**

**H : ha sayé les nana on trouver on trouver une petite poupée elles sont ravie !**

**W : Holmes c'est normal !**

**H : ha ouai ? est ce que je fait ça moi « il est trooopp mignooonnn** **!** »

Holmes se pris une tape à chaque épaule de la par de Mary et d'Irène

**H : aieuuu !**

**W : c'est l'instinct maternelle toute les femmes sont comme ça !**

**MH : bon aller oust, tout le monde dehors laisser ce petit bouchon se reposer ! **

**W : il faudrait lui trouver un endroit pour dormir, parce que ma table d'oscultation ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit !**

**MH : oui j'ai une petite idée ! Est ce que l'un de vous est assez courageux pour aller chez Pauline en barque ?**

**H : la boulangère ?**

**MH : oui, elle a souvent ses petits enfants elle aura certainement un berceau à nous prêter elle garde tout ! **

**H : j'y vais ! **

**I : je peux venir avec toi ?**

**H : ok aller en route je vais essayer de trouver une embarcation ! **

Irène partis se changer en mettant une tenue plus chaude, Holmes lui avait trouvé une barque

**H : tu es prête ?**

**I : va te changer tu es trempé ! Tu vas prendre froid ! **

**H : oui maman !**

Irène lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pendant qu'il rigoler, il monta vite fait se changer mettant de la boue partout, il s'excusa auprès de madame Hudson qui tenta de rester zen ! Puis il redescendit fin sec, pour monter dans la barque

**I : c'est parti !**

Dit-elle en prenant les rames

**H : donne-moi ça ! Tu va te tuer !**

**I : non mais j'ai déjà ramé je te signal !**

**H : tu vas pas y arriver la !**

**I : pourquoi ta grossi ?**

**H : non, et toi des kilos à avouer ?**

**I : tu en veux une ?**

**H : il y a du courant ! **

Il prit les rames et se dirigèrent vers la boulangerie, Irène se leva de la barque pour taper aux carreaux du premier étage, la boulangère ouvrit la fenêtre

**B : oui c'est pour quoi ?**

**I : bonjour, nous venons de la part de madame Hudson ! Nous avons trouver un bébé et nous n'avons pas de berceau, est ce que vous en aurai un à nous prêter ? **

**B : dieu du ciel un petit bébé, oui je dois avoir ça, René va voir dans le grenier si tu ne trouve pas le berceau qu'avais Paul quand il été petit** **!**

Un homme se leva pour monter au grenier par une trappe, ils attendirent quelque minute et l'homme redescendit avec un petit berceau tout neuf en bon état qu'il passa à sa femme

**B : voila sa devrait faire l'affaire, l'orphelinat est fermer pour l'instant à cause des crues, vous aller devoir le garder une semaine !**

**I : merci beaucoup, oui nous verrons bien ! **

Irène récupéra le berceau par la fenêtre et le cala dans la barque tendis que Holmes rama dans l'autre direction, ils rentrèrent à la maison, madame Hudson avait prévu des draps et couverture plier en plusieurs fois pour rembourrer le berceau, Watson était en train de lui couper le cordon, alors que Mary jetait l'eau du bain, le petit pleurer à plein poumon.

**W : tenez Holmes mettez le dans le berceau pendant que range mes instruments**

**H : heu….je ne sais pas comment sa se prend ça !**

**W : il ne va pas vous mordre Holmes ! il n'a pas encore de dents !**

**H : je sais mais je risque de la casser !**

**W : mais non ! si j'ai réussi à le manipuler sans le casser comme vous dite c'est à votre porté**

**H : oui mais vous vous êtes médecin !**

**W : et alors sa me confère un pouvoir spécial ? La seul chose à retenir c'est de bien tenir sa tête, il ne la tiens pas tous seul ! Allez !**

**H : mais…il n'y a pas une des filles qui veut faire ça ? Elle le trouver si mignon !**

**W : les filles sont avec madame Hudson pour lui faire des vêtements chauds ! Vous avez quoi contre les bébés ?**

**H : mais….c'est….bizarre !**

**W : je ne veux pas savoir ce que pense votre esprit tordu et complètement fou prenez ce bébé !**

**H : bon d'accord d'accord !**

Holmes pris le petit du bout des mains le tendis devant lui comme si il s'agissait d'une bombe, et le déposa doucement dans le berceau, le mis dans les couvertures, les filles était revenu entre temps et il entendit des gloussements près de la porte

**W : les filles vous ne moquez pas de lui il s'en sort très bien !**

**H : ha vous avez entendu le docteur ? je m'en sors bien na ! haaaaaa !**

**W : ne crier pas comme ça vous aller lui faire peur !**

Le bébé avait attrapé le doit de Holmes et ne le lâcher plus, il le serrer très fort

**H : il veut plus me lâcher !**

Les filles éclatèrent de rire

**W : allez y doucement, c'est normal c'est un reflexe !**

Le bébé porta le doit à sa bouche

**H : il veut me bouffer ! Watson !**

Les filles explosèrent littéralement de rire, Irène était plié en 2 et Mary se tenait à elle, madame Hudson avait les larmes aux yeux

**W : Holmes je vous rappel qu'il na pas de dents !**

**H : sa l'empêche pas de vouloir me bouffer !**

**W : mais c'est normal il a besoin de sucer ! **

**H : QUOI ?**

**W : C EST UN BEBE ! Je vous interdis de penser à des trucs obscènes !**

**H : c'est vous qui avait commencé !**

**W : c'est un terme médical !**

**H : c'est aussi une pratique !**

Les filles n'en pouvait plus de rire

**I : stop…j'ai trop mal au ventre !**

**M : vous êtes bête les hommes ! **

**W : c'est lui qui est bête, c'est un réflexe chez les bébés ! C'est pour sa qu'on leur donne des tétines !**

**H : mais pourquoi mon doit ?**

**I : il prend ce qu'il trouve, mais il a du le trouver à son gout il veut plus le lâcher !**

Mary et madame Hudson éclatèrent de rire

**H : bon stop je vais faire une psychose des bébés sinon ! **

Holmes se libéra du bébé qui babilla un instant, puis il fit la grimace et se mit à pleurer très fort à s'en casser la voix

**H : quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a maintenant ?**

**W : je crois qu'il a faim Holmes !**

**H : BA quoi ? Vous me regarder comme si j'avais la solution ! Je n'ai pas les attribues pour moi ! **

Les filles continué de rigoler

**W : je ne pensais pas à vous !**

**H : ha ok, aller les filles en rang qui veut jouer à la vache à traire ?**

Il se prit d'un coup une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Irène, une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Mary et madame Hudson lui mit un bon coup dans les tibias, il sautilla sur un pied en gémissant !

**W : la chose à ne pas faire ! **

**H : mais franchement si on regarde bien c'est la même chose que la vache et son lait ! noooonn ! Ne me frapper pas !**

**M : c'est pareil pour tous les mammifères de cette planète vous auriez pu trouver un autre animal de référence !**

**H : désolé c'est le seul qui me soit venu à l'esprit !**

**W : seul une femme qui a enfanté peut donner son lait ! **

**H : conclusion on est dans la merde ! Madame Hudson vous avez eu des enfants ?**

Les filles explosèrent de rire !

**MH : je suis ménopausée Holmes je ne donne plus de lait !**

**H : ha vous êtes à sec quoi ?**

**I : arrêter je vais pleurer de rire !**

**M : moi je pleure déjà !**

**MH : il nous faut une nourrice alors ?**

**W : pas de panique ! je suis médecin !**

**H : ha j'avais pas remarquer que dernièrement vous aviez une paire de seins !**

**W : HOLMES ! j'ai du lait déshydrater en poudre dans mon cabinet pour les nouveau né !**

**H : on est sauvé alors !**

**W : il va falloir en chercher un bon stock, parce qu'un bébé sa mange plusieurs fois par jours !**

**H : mais quel être étrange ! Bon je suppose qu'il s'arrêta de hurler quand on lui aura donner à manger ?**

**W : c'est ça ! Vous voulez lui donner ? **

**H : noooooonn certainement pas ! Vous vous débrouiller avec cette…. chose !**

**I : Sherlock on ne peut pas l'appeler chose il faut lui trouver un prénom !**

**M : ho oui un prénom !**

**H : heu…les filles ne vous attachez pas à chose parce que chose ne va pas rester !**

**I : va-t'en toi sinon tu change la couche !**

Holmes ne demanda pas son reste et partie en direction de sa chambre, Watson prépara un biberon, et fit l'état de son stock de lait

**W : on devrait pouvoir tenir quelque jour sa devrait aller ! L'une d'entre vous veut lui donner son biberon ?**

**I : heu…non allez y Mary !**

**M : vous pouvez le faire si vous voulez !**

**I : non non, je vous le laisse !**

**W : hé ben moi qui croyait que vous alliez vous battre !**

**M : bon je le fait !**

Mary pris le biberon

**W : sors le de son berceau sinon il va faire des fausses routes bon je vous laisse, je vais voir dans la remise si on a de quoi tenir encore un peu il me semble que j'avais fait des réserves une année**

**I : pourquoi ?**

**W : j'ai eu une année ou beaucoup de maman venait me voir, elle n'arrivait pas à allaiter leur enfant ! **

**I : c'est possible ça ?**

**M : sa arrive !**

Watson partis et Irène s'assit à côté de Mary sur la table d'oscultation elle avait pris le petit dans ses bras et lui donner le biberon

**I : c'est marrant il est tout calme d'un coup !**

**M : oui, il avait une grosse faim petit bonhomme, il avale tout comme un siphon !**

**I : il est si petit ! **

**M : il est tous mignon, c'est première fois que je m'occupe d'un nouveau né, les enfants les plus jeune que j'ai eu n'avait que 3 ans je n'ai jamais eu de petit bébé !**

**MH : sa ne vous donne pas envie d'en avoir les filles ?**

**M : ho que oui !**

**I : heu….très peu pour moi !**

**M : allez ne me dite pas que vous ne voulez pas d'un petit bout comme sa qui vous ressemble à tous les 2 ?**

**I : j'ai pas encore réfléchi sur la question !**

**MH : vous allez avoir tous le temps, on va garder ce petit chou une semaine voir plus ! L'orphelinat ne va pas rouvrir de si tôt avec cette crue !**

Le bébé finissa son biberon et les filles s'amusèrent à lui parler, il faisait des sourires qui ravivait les filles et madame Hudson, Holmes lui était resté en retrait, méfiant mais curieux de cette petit chose qui s'inviter sous son toit, les paroles de madame Hudson l'avait un peu ébranlé, non vraiment il était d'accord avec Irène il ne se voyait avec un bébé, il serait plus un danger pour lui qu'un modèle à suivre. Une main s'abatis sur son épaule tandis qu'il observer les filles, il sursauta, Watson, il souriait et Holmes se referma d'emblé comme une huitre attendant la première joute

**W : sa ne donne pas envie ?**

**H : non !**

**W : comme vous voulez, venez vous qui êtes toujours curieux de tout, venez voir vraiment comment sa vie !**

**H : non c'est bon il a failli me bouffer sa me suffit !**

**W : il ne vous a bouffé !**

**H : il été prêt à le faire il a ouvert la bouche !**

**W : sa na pas de dents !**

**H : ce n'est pas une raison !**

Watson leva les yeux au ciel, il entra dans la pièce pour les rassurer sur les stocks de lait, madame Hudson revint avec des petits vêtements et les filles s'amusèrent comme des gamines à lui l'habiller, tandis que Holmes buvait une tasse de café bien chaud adossé au bureau de Watson et en regardant les filles perplexe

**H : mais pourquoi vous faite autant de chichi ? il s'en fiche lui ! il a même pas donné son avis !**

**I : ho mais qu'est ce que tu es rabat joie ! Regarde il est mignon comme ça !**

**H : on dirait un marin !**

**M : c'est normal c'est une petite marinière !**

**H : vous ne pensez pas qu'il a assez gouté à l'humidité pour lui mettre un uniforme pareil ?**

**M : bon ok j'en ai un autre ! **

**H : pauvre bébé !**

**I : hooo c'est mignon comme tous !**

**W : heureusement que ce n'est pas le chien qui subit ça !**

**H : une fois il a subi !**

**I : ho oui je me souviens ! je lui avait mis un tutu rose et un nœud sur la tête il été chou comme ça !**

**M : c'est vrai ?**

**I : il s'était laissé faire en plus !**

**H : je ne vous raconte pas le bond que j'ai fait en découvrant mon chien !**

Les filles éclatèrent de rire

**H : ce n'est pas drôle ! il a été traumatiser !**

**MH : rien ne traumatise ce chien Holmes vous lui en avait montré de toute les couleurs !**

Les filles rigolèrent encore, quel journée ! le soir arriva, les heures furent ponctué par les pleurs du petit qui avait faim ou vouler être changer, les filles se précipité à chaque fois !

**H : c'est dingue il a droit à plus d'attention que nous ! Ce n'est pas juste !**

**W : c'est un bébé ! il faut faire avec ! **

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, et montèrent se coucher après avoir couché le petit, le berceau avait élu domicile dans le cabinet de Watson qui été chauffer à fond, Irène se blotti dans les bras de Holmes qui somnolait déjà

**H : alors vous vous êtes bien amusé avec chose ?**

**I : ne l'appel pas chose ! **

**H : je sais c'est un bébé !**

**I : il est trop mignon avec sa petite frimousse !**

**H : tu t'es convertit à bébé mania ?**

**I : avoue qu'il est mignon !**

**H : il a failli me bouffer !**

**I : sa ne boit que du lait Sherlock !**

**H : tu es sure ?**

**I : oui ! **

**H : bon !**

Ils s'embrassèrent et elle s'endormie, quelque heure passa, Sherlock se réveilla dans la nuit, il n'avait pas le sommeil profond, il entendit des pleurs venant du couloir, il attendit quelque minutes, mais rien, personne ne se réveilla, il décida de se lever sans réveiller Irène qui dormait à poing fermé, il bailla, attrapa sa robe de chambre et alla voir dans le cabinet pourquoi ce bébé hurlait si fort !

**H : dit donc toi ! Tu te prépare au métier de marchand de poisson ? Pourquoi tu crie comme ça ?**

Le petit surpris pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda avec ses petits yeux ronds

**H : quoi j'ai une tache sur le nez ?**

Le petit heureux que quelqu'un lui prête de l'attention, ce mis à gazouiller et à tendre les bras en l'air

**H : mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? ta faim c'est ça ?**

Il prit le biberon sur le bureau de Watson et le tendis vers la bouche du petit qui faisait la grimace et tournait la tête en grognant

**H : hé j'ai pas pris langage chose en 2****ième**** langue moi !**

Le petit commença à s'énervé et devenir rouge

**H : ok c'est bon ! Calme-toi ! je le pose le biberon, regarde ! ta couche est pleine alors ? il doit pas y avoir 36 solutions ! **

Il se pencha vers le berceau, aucune odeur pestilentielle, le petit tenta de lui attraper quelque chose mais Holmes se méfier

**H : tu ne m'auras pas 2 fois mon petit gars !**

Le petit le regarda et il vit sa lèvre inférieure trembler

**H : ha non tu te remets à pleurer ! Ta rien ! Ta pas faim, tu n'es pas souiller !**

Holmes faisait des grands gestes pour mimer ses paroles, le petit trouva ce drôle de personnage vraiment marrant et se mit à éclater de rire

**H : c'est moi qui te rire ? Mais tu es comme les filles toi ! en pleine contradiction ! Tu pleure et tu rigole !**

Le petit tendit ses bras le plus haut possible

**H : tu veux que je te prenne ? Pourquoi faire ?**

Le petit remis à pleurer très fort !

**H : non non chose ! Heu…bébé ! ho tu m'écoute ? Tu vas réveiller tous le monde ! chuuuut ! dit tu été plus sympas quand tu rigoler toi !**

Holmes se résigna à prendre le petit dans ses bras, il se souvint des instructions de Watson, tenir sa tête, il le tint du bout des bras comme si c'était une bombe, en faisant attention de maintenir sa tête, le petit n'était pas très satisfait et se remis à pleurer de plus belle en s'agitant dans tous les sens, et Holmes commencer sérieusement à paniquer

**H : chuuut bébé ! je t'ai pris !tu n'est pas content ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ?**

Il commença à avoir mal au bras à porter ce bébé à bout de bras comme ça, il le ramena contre lui et le petit cessa immédiatement de pleuré

**H : tu es vraiment une plaie tu sais ça ?**

Le petit s'était mis à gazouiller et avait attrapé un morceau de la robe de chambre de Holmes et le manipuler dans ses petites mains comme surpris par la texture

**H : quoi ta jamais vu une robe de chambre ? Elle est veille et usé mais je ne la changerai pas si sa te plait pas c'est le même tarif !**

Le petit sembla aimer ça, il mit un morceau dans sa bouche et le téta en blottissant contre le torse de Holmes

**H : fallait le dire clairement si tu avais froid !**

Il tenta de remettre le bébé dans son berceau mais dès qu'il se détacher de lui il pleurer, il tenta même de l'enrouler dans sa robe de chambre et le mettre dans le lit rien n'y faisait,

**H : bon ! tu a décider de me pourrir la nuit toi !**

Il reprit le bébé qui ne s'arrêter plus de pleurer, il essaya le biberon une nouvelle fois mais le petit n'en voulait pas, il se mit à marcher et il se calma d'un seul coup

**H : ha d'accord, tu veux une visite de la maison, bon tant qu'a faire une nuit blanche occupons nous !**

Il sortit du bureau et se mis à marcher dans le couloir, le petit confortablement calé contre Holmes les yeux grand ouvert !

**H : bon alors la nous avons le couloir, la c'est l'escalier menant à la cuisine et à dehors ! Il est bien inondé, mais sa tu sais ce que c'est je crois ! Ta eu ton quart d'heure marin ! Ensuite la bas c'est ma chambre tu vois ou Irène dors toute seule parce que ta décider de me pourrir ma nuit ! Derrière nous au bout du couloir, c'est la chambre de madame Hudson et plus loin celle de Mary et Watson qui ronfle tellement qu'il ta pas entendus ! Et Irène dors tellement bien elle aussi qu'il y a que moi pour te tenir compagnie ! Mais si tu continue je vais demander à être payé mon petit bonhomme !**

Le petit suivait attentivement tout ce que disait Holmes et était sage comme une image, il fini par entrer dans son salon, s'assit avec le bébé dans les bras sur le sofa, il était crever mais si il le lâchait la chose allait encore piayer, il se cala dans le sofa, allongea ses pieds, releva la tête en arrière et somnola, le petit dormait à poing fermer, il entendait sa respiration ronflante et saccadé, fermement accrocher à sa robe de chambre. Holmes fini par dormir profondément, malgré la position pas très confortable par rapport au lit de sa chambre.


	8. Chapter 8 opération biberon

**coucou revoila la suite de Holmes et de bébé! lol merci pour vos coms, et comme disait Gad Elmaleh: "un mec dans la vie il peut faire des truc incroyable dur sensationnel super comliquer et dans la vie quotidiène de toute petite chose le fait bueguer, genre un mec qui fait un biberon ta l'impréssion qu'il va faire décoller une fusée, et en plus à 4heures et demi du matin quand il fait le biberon il ne sait jamais à combien de cuillière il en ait! " voila amuser vous bien **

**la petite élyon **

**Chapitre 8 opération biberon**

Irène se réveilla le matin, elle s'étira dans le lit et se recroquevilla aussitôt, il faisait un froid de canard dans le lit, elle n'était pas habituer, elle se retourna et passa sa main de l'autre coter du lit, vide, il était déjà lever ? elle n'avait rien entendus pourtant, pas de violon à 3h du mat, pas de labo de chimie aucune odeur suspecte, peut être une affaire qu'il a reçu, mais comme tous est inondé elle voyait mal quelqu'un venir jusqu'ici et elle l'aurai entendus, elle se leva, attrapa une robe de chambre grise par terre et s'enroula dedans, elle marcha vers le salon, elle le vit de dos, la tête renversé en arrière, un moment son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle pensait à la drogue, mais pourquoi et surtout comment elle lui avait pris la clé, elle s'avança fit le tour et la un large sourire fit son apparition sur son beau visage, merveilleux, instant magique, elle fouilla dans le bureau de Holmes, elle savait qu'il avait un appareil photo portatif, elle s'amusait souvent à se prendre en photo quand elle l'attendait, et il les gardait tous au développement, il avait une collection de grimace et pose en tout genre, elle le sortis, vérifia la pellicule, le remonta, et recula pour bien l'avoir dans son champ de vision, et elle pris la photo, elle pensait que le bruit allait les réveiller tous les deux mais même pas, Holmes dormait profondément la tête renversé, le bébé recroqueviller dans ses bras, tableau idyllique presque un conte de fée, pas possible, elle n'avait rien entendus, il avait surement du pleuré et Sherlock s'était lever, elle regretté de n'avoir pas pu voir son homme ce dépatouiller avec un bébé ! elle repensait à Mary, bien sur qu'au fond d'elle cette scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux elle la désirer, comme toute les femmes, mais elle n'était déjà pas prête d'affronter ses mauvais souvenir qui la hantait, alors avoir des enfants, sa lui faisait encore plus peur, elle s'en alla dans le couloir, il fallait que Mary et madame Hudson voit sa ! elle réveilla Mary et lui dit d'aller voir tout doucement dans le salon elle allait être surprise, Mary se leva encore endormie, Watson dormait toujours imperturbable, Irène alla réveiller madame Hudson et la tira du lit

**I : venez je vous dit !**

**MH : je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a encore inventé de complètement fou !**

**I : rien du tout je vous jure, venez vous aurez l'occasion de vous en servir comme argument ! Venez !**

Madame Hudson curieuse fini par se lever et rejoignis Mary qui était déjà dans le salon un grand sourire aux lèvres, madame Hudson fit le tour du sofa et le même sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres

**MH : effectivement !**

**M : oua, vous avez de la chance Irène, parce que pour lever un homme la nuit pour s'occuper d'un bébé qui pleure chapeau bas, Watson ronfle encore !**

**I : ne les mettez pas en compétition !**

**MH : oui il ne vaut mieux pas ! Ils sont tellement mignons, vous avez pris une photo ?**

**I : oui ! C'est la première chose que j'ai faite !**

**M : je vous disais bien que Holmes pourrait faire un super papa !**

**I : non !**

**MH : non ! Même dans la plus mignonne des positions comme la, je ne lui fait pas confiance !**

**I : il a improvisé hier soir !**

**M : oui mais il s'est plutôt bien débrouiller ! Je vous signa que la notice n'est jamais donnée à la naissance il faut bien se débrouiller au début !**

**MH : mouais qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver avec lui !**

**M : je vous trouve bien sévère les filles ! Je vous rappel que le monde de bébé c'était la 4****ième**** dimension pour Holmes !**

**I : sa l'est toujours ! On va le laisser ce réveiller tranquillement, il ne va pas aimer nous trouver la tous réunis, il va mal le prendre et se refermé comme une huitre !**

**M : vraiment ?**

**MH : il sera trop fier d'avouer qu'il s'est occupé d'un bébé ! **

**I : bon chacun retourne dans son lit ! Grasse mat, il est…**

Elle regarda la pendule

**I : 8h du matin ! **

Chacun retourna à son lit, Irène retourna aussi se coucher, gardant la robe de chambre, quelque minute plus tard, Holmes se réveilla, il avait atrocement mal au cou, et des courbature partout, il regarda dans ses bras le bébé dormait toujours, on lui avait pourtant dit que les bébé ne faisait pas leur nuit complète, ba c'était peut être un croisé avec loir, il bougea un peu pour délier ses muscle ankylosé, le bébé bougea un peu et grogna, il se réveilla et pas de très bonne humeur, il se mis à pleuré, Holmes soupira et sortis du salon avant que les pleurs ne réveille qui que ce soit, il retourna dans le bureau de Watson, pris le biberon déposa le petit dans le berceau et tenta de lui donner le biberon, mais le petit recracher le lait et ne voulait pas boire, pourtant il criait et Holmes entendais son petit ventre gargouiller

**H : ba mince il est froid ton lait ! Bon comment on va se débrouiller ?**

Le petit redoubla de cri

**H : ba oui mais tu es marrant toi ! Ce n'est pas mon boulot de m'occuper de toi ! alors te plain pas si ta pas un service 3 étoiles ! Bon je vais aller voir si on peut m'aider, tu ne bouge pas et tu te calme !**

Dit-il en le pointant du doit, le petit s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds, et Holmes retira son doit avant que le petit n'essaye de l'attraper !

**H : mais tu es vraiment obséder ma parole ! **

Il sortit de la pièce, qui aller voir, Watson ? Autant essayer de réveiller un ours à cette heure la, Mary elle s'occupait d'enfant après tout ! Non madame Hudson avait eu des enfants et c'était la cuisinière officiel de la maison, elle saurait surement quoi faire ! il se dirigea vers la chambre ouvrit la porte et réveilla madame Hudson

**MH : monsieur Holmes ! je ne fait d'heure supplémentaire !**

**H : vous exagérer il est 8h30 du matin ! je veux juste savoir comment on réchauffe un biberon ? **

**MH : ne le réchauffer pa, jeter le depuis hier ce n'est pas bon, il faut refaire un !**

**H : mais….je ne sais pas comment on fait !**

**MH : ne ne dite donc le chimiste de service au labo qui explose, vous savez pas faire de biberon ?**

**H : je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant ! Watson lui il doit savoir !**

**MH : il n'a jamais eu d'enfant non plus !**

**H : il est médecin !**

**MH : pourquoi vous le réveiller pas lui ?**

**H : impossible il ronfle de trop !**

Madame Hudson soupira, il était décidément mieux endormie dans le sofa, elle entendait le petit pleurer dans le couloir, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, elle allait juste lui donner les conseils et le laisser se débrouiller comme un grand

**MH : ok alors voila, dans le bureau de Watson il y a une petite gazinière, il s'en sert pour faire chauffer de l'eau chaude pour ses instruments, vous aller prendre un récipient, mettre de l'eau à chauffer mais pas trop chaude, ensuite vous prenez la boite de poudre vous mettez au moins 6 à 7 cuillère de lait en poudre dans un biberon propre, ensuite vous verser l'eau dedans vous agitez pour mélanger et c'est prêt ! Surtout ! Vous n'oubliez pas de verser une goutte sur votre main pour voir si ce n'est pas trop chaud vous risqueriez de le bruler, vous allez y arriver ?**

**H : je crois que oui je vous appel sinon ?**

**MH : c'est ça, aller y !**

Holmes repartis vers le bureau, il trouva la petite gazinière et le lait en poudre, le bébé soudain intéressé, s'était arrêter de pleurer et le regardait attentivement

**H : merci, je vais avoir besoin de concentration !**

Madame Hudson c'était levé et avais levé les filles, elles étaient caché prêt du bureau et observer la scène Mary se retenait de pouffer de rire

**MH : chut il va nous entendre !**

**I : on croirait qu'il va faire une bombe !**

**MH : on est jamais trop sur de rien !**

Holmes alluma la gazinière avec une allumette, se brula le doit, ce qui fit pouffer de rire les filles, et gazouiller le bébé

**H : toi je t'interdis de rigoler si tu veux manger !**

Il posa un récipient plein d'eau sur le gaz, il ouvrit la boite de poudre qui lui résista un peu, un nuage blanc l'entoura après un pop sonore, le petit rigoler en agitant les bras

**H : sans commentaires merci ! **

Il prit le biberon et versa 7 cuillères de poudre dedans, il éteignit le gaz et versa l'eau dans le biberon, sans en mettre partout, et reboucha la tétine

**M : pas mal les filles qu'est ce que vous en dite ?**

**I : pour l'instant sans faute ! **

**MH : oui, en même temps ce n'est pas sorcier ! **

Holmes regarda le biberon

**H : bon alors, le secouer pour mélanger**

Il secoua le biberon de haut en bas et les filles se retentèrent d'exploser de rire, Holmes s'aperçut de son erreur trop tard, la tétine étant percé, il avait repeint le plafond et lui avec, le petit rigola à plein poumons, un véritable fou rire de tout petit

**H : dit donc toi ! Si tu savais ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ? **

Décidément bébé commençait à adorait ce drôle de bonhomme et ses bêtises hilarantes ! Les filles aussi, elles n'en pouvaient plus et devaient faire de gros effort pour ne pas faire de bruit

Holmes décida de faire rouler le biberon entre ses mains pour le mélanger, c'était plus pratique, il versa une goutte sur sa main et fit un bon en jurant, c'était trop chaud, le petit continuer de rigoler, au moins il ne pleurait plus c'était mieux pour les oreilles de Holmes, qui cherchait comment faire refroidir le biberon, il regarda la fenêtre

**H : non, sa va prendre trop temps, tu vas mourir de faim avant que le biberon ne soit refroidit**

il trouva un évier et ouvrit le robinet et passa le biberon sous l'eau froide

**I : pas si bête que sa mon homme !**

**MH : ouai ouai attendez un peu qu'il lui donne on va rigoler !**

**M : non je ne pense pas ! En tout cas il se débrouille bien ! **

Holmes tendis le biberon par le bout au petit qui avala le lait en faisant du bruit, au bout d'un moment il se mit à tousser et à cracher

**H : si tu n'avaler pas aussi vite glouton tu t'étoufferais pas aussi !**

Le petit ce mis à crier en tendant les bras, Holmes le pris contre lui et avait son biberon de l'autre il ne savait plus trop quoi faire

**H : ba c'est malin je fait comment maintenant ?**

Les filles pleurait de rire, Holmes s'assit sur la table d'oscultation, bougea le bébé en position coucher dans son bras et lui donna le biberon

**H : c'est mieux comme ça non ?**

Le petit ne disait plus rien et aspirait goulument son biberon, le fixant de ses yeux bleue grand ouvert, sa petit main agripant fermement un bout de manche de la robe de chambre de Holmes, le petit fini son biberon assez vite, il bailla et s'étira de tout son long, puis referma les yeux et s'endormie

**H : hé ben tu es un drôle de personnage toi ! **

**Il se leva et le remis dans son berceau, il soupira**

**H : c'est bon vous pouvez sortir les filles je vous ai entendus merci pour l'aide !**

**I : ho tu es trop mignon avec ce bébé !**

**H : ce bébé m'a pourri la nuit ! **

**M : vous vous en êtes bien sortis**

**MH : oui pour une fois que vous ne détruisez rien, un petit être c'est une sacré responsabilité !**

**H : merci mais la je vais me coucher, parce que la je suis mort archi crevé !**

**I : il t'a eu ?**

**H : 1-0 dodo bonne journée les filles je vais pieuter moi !**

Holmes partis se coucher alors que Watson se lever surpris de voir son ami se recoucher, les filles lui racontèrent comment il s'était occuper du bébé, la mâtiner passa lentement, ils était bloquer par les eau et il n'y avait rien à faire à pars ranger, laver, et s'occuper du bébé, Irène alla voir dans la chambre, Holmes dormait à poing fermer, elle grimpas dans le lit et se nicha dans ses bras, il gémissa un peu dans son sommeil, et l'entoura de ses bras, elle déposa un baiser sur sa bouche et fit la sieste un peu avec lui, elle avait refermer les store du salon pour éviter à la lumière d'entrer.

Il se réveilla tout doucement quelque heure plus tard, il vit 13h00 sur la pendule de la chambre, Irène somnolait mais ne dormait pas profondément, il l'embrassa, et la câlina, elle remonta ses main sur son torse, elle l'embrassa, il prolongea le baiser, ses caresses aussi, il la fit rouler sous lui, et l'embrassa plus bas sur ses épaule son cou, il descendit vers ses seins, elle n'était pas très rassurer mais ce laisser faire doucement, elle commençait à avoir chaud, il déboutonna son chemisier, embrassa ses seins, descendit sur son ventre, caressa ses hanches, elle lui faisait confiance, il ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais plus il descendait et plus une peur sourde lui envahi l'estomac, il le sentait aussi qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle était crispé, il ne descendit pas plus bas, ses mains, caressèrent ses cuisses tout doucement, elle commençait à s'y habituer, elle fini tout de même par l'arrêter, ils se levèrent, Holmes fut alpaguer direct à la sortie de son lit tandis qu'Irène reboutonner son chemisier par madame Hudson et 5 télégrammes urgent qui venaient d'arriver, Irène sortie de la pièce, Holmes soupira et ouvrit ses télégrammes

**MH : du travail en retard vous êtes le seul à être occuper en ce moment !**

**H : oui enfin sans sortir sa va être dur de résoudre ses affaires, je ne suis pas magicien !**

Madame Hudson sortie, elle pensait croiser Irène dans le couloir mais elle avait déjà disparu, Mary la chercha, elle la trouva assise dans un placard

**M : mais qu'est ce que vous faite la dedans dans le noir ?**

**I : j'avais besoin de…**

**M : réfléchir ?**

**I : on peut dire ça !**

Mary s'assit à côté d'elle en gardant la porte ouverte

**M : vous avez pleuré ! vos larmes sont encore visible !**

**I : vous allez empiété sur ses plates bande un jour !**

**M : une dispute ?**

**I : non jamais, je suis juste…en colère…contre moi-même !**

**M : toujours ce même souci ?**

**I : oui, mais…c'est différent… d'avant !**

**M : je ne comprends pas !**

**I : avant, quand…il m'arrivait ce genre de chose…je…je vomissais, de peur, de terreur, de dégout, je restais défois toute la journée dans la salle de bain**

**M : et la ?**

**I : je n'ai pas envie de vomir, je n'est pas peur de lui, mais de mes souvenirs, ils reviennent sans cesse, à chaque fois qu'il essaye quelque chose ! **

**M : ne vous inquiété pas ! c'est normal, ça va finir par passer ! Sherlock est un hommes patient et compréhensif !**

**I : oui enfin un jour il voudra plus de tout ça ! c'est un homme après tout**

**M : non non non, ne pensait jamais une chose pareil, il vous aime vous toute entière, pour tout ce que vous être, pas votre chair, vous en tant que personne ! **

**I : je n'y arriverai jamais ! ma vie est fichue jamais j'arriverai à oublier tout ça !**

Mary passa un bras sur les épaules tremblantes d'Irène

**M : je vous promets que non, il ne faut pas rester sur un échec, regardé derrière vous, regarder tous ce que vous avez surmonté depuis cet incident, regarder l'évolution depuis que vous vous connaissez ! Je suis sure que vous aller y arriver, je vous promets que ça n'aura absolument rien avoir avec ce que vous avez vécu**

**I : merci Mary ! **

Elles restèrent un moment dans le placard, Mary comprenais pourquoi elle s'enterrait la, c'était calme, c'était l'autre bout de la maison on n'entendait presque pas de bruit, personne ne viendrai la déranger la ! elles finirent par sortir du placard et de la pièce, rejoindre les autres et reprendre le cour de la journée comme si de rien était, Mary rangait des draps avec Watson

**M : dit moi ?**

**W : oui ?**

**M : est ce que tu es au courant de ce qu'Irène a vécu ?**

**W : oui !**

**M : elle te la dit ?**

**W : non, mais Holmes à chercher longtemps ! elle te la dit simplement mais à l'époque elle n'arriver pas en parler, ni à mettre de mot sur ce que lui était arriver**

**M : comment à t'il trouver ? **

**W : hé bien il a chercher à retrouver la famille de son ex mari, mais il n'a rien trouver, et en l'accompagnant j'ai rencontré vraiment par hasard l'ancien médecin de famille **

**M : le sien ?**

**W : non celui de la famille de son ex mari, Irène lui faisait confiance, c'est un homme très bien, il était tenu par le secret professionnel**

**M : il savait quoi ?**

**W : hé bien il l'a examiner après sa nuit de noce, son nouveau mari lui avait fait énormément de mal**

**M : elle a eu des séquelles ?**

**W : non, sa s'est réparé, elle avait subi des violences, des coups elle ne s'est pas laisser faire, ils ont été marié 8 mois, il la violer pendant 8 mois ! **

**M : c'est atroce, mais comment a tu su ça ? son médecin à briser le secret professionnel ?**

**W : oui, je lui est expliquer qui on était et surtout qui était Holmes pour elle, ce monsieur était à la retraite, et il a décider de briser le secret, il a dit que si sa pouvait l'aider, il avait parler à la famille du mari avant le mariage pour leur dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, vu l'age de la marié et surtout le caractère violent du jeune homme**

**M : c'était un mariage arranger !**

**W : oui, les père s'arranger entre eux avec pour de l'argent, Holmes à mieux compris Irène, il a appris à respecter ses peurs, à y aller petit à petit, au début il ne faisait que l'embrasser et encore, sa été un supplice pour elle, aimer un homme mais avoir peur d'aimer, avoir tellement peur qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire !**

**M : elle a du sérieusement déprimé !**

**W : c'est pour sa qu'ils sont indispensable l'un pour l'autre ils se soutienne, elle a réussi à en parler, à l'époque des faits, ce médecin la soutenu, heureusement, m'a-t-il dit sinon elle aurait été capable du pire, tu sais sa ne fait que 2 ans qu'Irène arrive à dormir une nuit entière sans faire de monstrueux cauchemars et dans les bras de Holmes, je lui donnait des médicaments pour dormir à l'époque, pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de rêve, mais sa ne repose pas un sommeil médicamenteux **

**M : elle a du courage ! je crois qu'un jour elle va arriver à détruire ses démons !**

**W : Irène est forte, de part son métier et son vécu, sa prendra du temps mais elle va y arriver c'est sur !**

**M : elle commence à perdre espoir !**

**W : il faut lui remonter le moral, c'est normal qu'elle est des période de dépréssions nerveuse défois, trop de tension et surtout trop d'intimité**

**M : trop d'inimité ?**

**W : je te rappel qu'il ne se voit pas souvent, en coupe vent, la en une semaine il auront eu plus d'intimité qu'en 1 ans de leur vie quotidienne par exemple, elle n'a pas l'habitude, un moment sa va aller, un autre moment la peur la prendra au trippe, elle était dans le placard ?**

**M : comment tu le sais ?**

**W : endroit calme et silencieux !**

**M : et Holmes ? il sait ou elle est et ce qu'elle ressent ?**

**W : oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il a l'habitude, elle veut se sentir seule, toi tu es une femme c'est plus facile de parler de ça entre femme que de lui avouer ses peurs tu comprends ?**

**M : oui !**

Ils finissèrent de plier le linge et de le ranger dans l'armoire, madame Hudson passer un coup de balai et refermer les fenêtres qu'elle avait ouverte pour l'humidité, elle alluma les lampes, il commençait à faire sombre, un orage menacer d'éclater, Irène rangeait des dossiers, Holmes l'aidait puisqu'il ne pouvait rien pour ses affaires en ce moment, il mettait un peu d'ordre dans ses documents, il savait bien qu'elle déprimer, il la connaissait par cœur, il la pris doucement par la taille alors qu'elle rangait un tiroir, elle sursauta, il la câlina, elle se réfugia dans ses bras, enfoui sa tête dans son cou, il l'entoura de ses bras et de sa chaleur, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, c'était trop difficile les mots, les geste parlaient pour eux. Madame Hudson passa prés du couple avec le bébé dans les bras

**MH : allé dite au revoir au petit bouchon qui va aller dormir !**

**I : au revoir petit bouchon ! **

Dit elle en caressant la joue du bébé, qui souriait dans les bras de madame Hudson

**H : et dit bien à la logeuse que cette nuit c'est son tour !**

**MH : ne vous en faite pas ! Vous aller dormir cette nuit promis ! **


	9. Chapter 9 opération couche

**Chapitre 9 opération couche **

L'orage fini par éclater, un bon orage de grêlon, Holmes et Watson montèrent au grenier pour fermer les trappes menant au toit pour éviter l'averse de grêlon dans la maison, le petit ce mit à pleurer à cause du bruit, Mary le pris dans ses bras et lui parla, il se calma, madame Hudson sortis un sac de jouet en bois, qu'elle avait retrouver en faisant le grand rangement, Irène mis une couverture par terre dans le salon et on posa le bébé avec des coussins et des jouets qu'il s'amuser à lancer dans toute la pièce, surtout sur Holmes qui tentait de les éviter

**H : Watson quand je vous dis qu'il veut ma mort ce truc !**

**W : il vous aime bien c'est tout !**

**H : oui c'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai l'habitude de lancer des briques en bois sur les gens que j'aime bien ! C'est une coutume très répandu chez nous !**

**I : c'est un tout petit, il s'amuse ! il le fait pas exprès !**

Le bébé trouva un hochet l'examina sous tous les angles et le secoua et éclata de rire

**H : tu es sure que la case cerveau n'a pas été oublier ?**

**M : il n'a que quelques jours ! Laissez-lui le temps ! **

Le chien surpris par cette petite chose s'approcha du bébé et le flaira, le petit lui attrapa une oreille en babillant, et la tira de toute ses force pendant que le chien japper

**I : délivre ton chien Sherlock parce que je crois qu'il ne va pas aimer ce faire maltraité de la sorte !**

**H : ha mon pauvre vieux, il a une dent contre toi aussi ce zigoto !**

**MH : bon il ne faudrait pas que sa dure toute la nuit !**

**M : il est bien parti !**

**W : mais ne vous en faite pas, il va finir par dormir !**

**H : attendez ! moi j'ai une solution, si sa marche sa va être radical !**

**MH : qu'est ce que vous avez l'intention de lui faire ?**

Holmes sorti de sa chambre avec son violon, ce qui fit pousser un ouf de soulagement à tous le monde

**H : ba quoi ?**

**I : non on s'attendait au pire !**

**H : j'ai des sédatifs si il veut !**

**W : non ! Surtout pas Holmes !**

**H : je m'en doute !**

Holmes joua de son violon, le petit soudain intéresser le regarda intensément cessant d'agiter ses jouets

**W : c'est connu les bébés adore la musique**

**I : vraiment ?**

**M : sa les stimules ! **

**MH : espérons qu'il réussisse à le faire dormir ! **

**I : avec l'orage il faudrait qu'il dorme très profondément ! **

La mélodie du violon fini par avoir raison du bébé qui ce recroquevilla en boule sur la couverture dormant en suçant son pouce

**H : et voila le travail**

**M : trop mignon !**

**I : chuuuuuuuut !**

**H : si je pouvais dormir aussi bien que lui moi ! **

**W : oui mais on a passé cet âge depuis longtemps !**

**H : tellement longtemps que je m'en souviens plus dit donc !**

**I : tu es grave !**

**H : tu trouve ? Bon on fait quoi ? on le met au lit ou on le laisse comme ça ?**

**MH : je vais le remettre dans son berceau, il va attraper froid par terre petit ange**

Elle le prit avec la couverture et s'en alla de la pièce

**W : qui aurai dit un jour que votre violon servirait à quelque chose !**

**H : mais il sert toujours à quelque chose mon violon !**

Les filles rigolèrent

**W : oui à nous réveiller à 4h du matin !**

**H : ouai ba le bébé lui sa la endormie !**

**W : oui ba moi sa me réveille !**

**M : vous n'êtes pas possible tous les 2 ! Aller oust chacun au lit !**

**H : il est 21h00 !**

**I : dodo ! **

**H : moi j'ai dormi toute la journée !**

**M : moi je vais me coucher ! John ?**

**W : oui moi aussi !**

Mary et Watson allèrent se coucher, madame Hudson dormait déjà, Irène se changea, mis sa nuisette et partis se coucher, Holmes resta devant la cheminer avec son violon, il n'avait pas sommeil, ce bébé l'avait complètement décaler au niveau de ses horaires, tans pis, il Lisa quelque livre, fit 2 ou 3 expériences, sans odeur ni explosion, joua un peu de son violon, Irène ne dormait pas non plus, elle aimer bien l'écouter, il jouer très bien, même si sa lui servait plus pour réfléchir ou comme défouloir de ses émotions, elle avait appris à comprendre le violon, les messages qu'il faisait passer par ses cordes, Holmes ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait, peu être un petit peu à Irène, Watson s'était toujours plein de son caractère d'huitre fermé à double tour,

il arrêta de jouer, pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison, il mit le contenu d'un tiroir par terre pour chercher un livre, qu'il lu qu'a moitié, il s'ennuyer ferme, la nuit blanche allait être longue, il ouvrit la fenêtre, l'orage grondait ferme, les grêlons tombait en masse dehors, des petit grêlon comme des petite bille de glace, il soupira et alla se coucher, Irène dormait sur le coter, il passa son bras pour entourer ses hanches et la ramena contre lui, elle se blotti dans ses bras et s'endormi enfin, il la regarda dormir, écarta quelque mèche de cheveux, elle était belle comme ça,

sa faisait 2 ans qu'il pouvait l'admirer dans son sommeil, un sommeil sans médicament qui la rendait aussi stone que sa cocaïne, qui la rendait malade et ne la reposer pas, il se souvint de ses temps ou ses cauchemars dirigeais son quotidien, elle avait peur de dormir, ce forcer à rester éveiller malgré les médicaments, et puis un jour, pendant qu'elle cauchemardait et se réveiller en sursaut il était la prêt d'elle, elle s'était réfugié dans ses bras, il avait entourer sa taille si fine, au lieu d'avoir peur elle se sentait rassurer, en sécurité, c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il put dormir avec elle, ils avaient passé un cap de plus, petit à petit, défois sa prenais plus de temps, d'autre fois moins, jusqu'au jour ou tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle s'était accrocher à son bras et dormait profondément, il enfoui sa tête au creux de son cou, et fini par trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Holmes se réveilla de bonne heure, Irène dormait à poing fermé, il entendit pleurer et se leva, il trouva Watson en train de faire un biberon

**W : ha Holmes comment ça va ?**

**H : plutôt bien ma foie, il a dormi toute la nuit ?**

**W : pas toute la nuit, mais madame Hudson ne sait pas lever et Mary non plus ! Alors…**

**H : chacun son tour son mon vieux ! **

**W : dite moi on est les seuls debout ?**

**H : faut croire, moi j'ai dormi plus que nécessaire en tout cas !**

**W : vous et votre sommeil, sa ne peut que vous faire du bien !**

**H : si vous le dite ! **

**M : bonjour les hommes !**

**H : tiens un individu de l'espèce Femelle a décider de rejoindre la tribu adverse !**

**W : va-t-elle réussir à s'intégrer dans cette tribu hostile ?**

**M : bon sa suffit les rigolos, il est réveillé le petit chou ?**

**H : oui ! Et c'est Watson qui s'en ai chargé cette nuit !**

**W : merci bien !**

**M : chacun son tour ne vous battez pas !**

Mary pris le bébé dans ses bras qui babillait et lui faisait plein de sourire

**M : il est tout content de me voir ce petit !**

**H : faite gaffe Watson il lui fait du charme !**

**W : bébé contre attaque ?**

**H : faut se méfier de ces bêtes la ! Ils sont privilégiés sur tout !**

**M : vous êtes bête tous les 2, tenez l'un de vous veux jouer avec lui ?**

Dit-elle en tendant le bébé aux 2 hommes

**W : après vous Holmes**

**H : surtout pas, après vous ! **

**M : bon prenez le il ne va pas moisir comme ça !**

**H : j'aimerai bien voir ça !**

**W : ok**

Watson le pris dans ses bras, Holmes attrapa la couverture et le sac de jouet, ils installèrent le bébé dans le salon pendant que Holmes faisait repartir la cheminée, le chien s'avança vers le bébé, et s'assit devant lui, le bébé lança un jouet et le chien couru le rechercher pour le déposer au pied du bébé qui rigoler et agiter les mains, le bébé pris un autre jouet et le lança dans la pièce, le chien couru le chercher pour le ramener

**W : c'est bien la première fois que je vois Gladstone ramener les objets qu'on lui lance !**

**H : ha non en fait il suit les directives de madame Hudson, pas de bazar !**

**W : je vois vous croyez que le chien range les jouets ? **

**H : on peut rêver non ?**

Le chien s'amuser comme un petit fou, le bébé tirait sur le jouet que le chien avait dans la gueule et le chien résister en grognant faisant rire le bébé

**M : faite attention qu'il ne le blesse pas quand même, il est fragile !**

**H : qui ça le chien ?**

**M : n'en faite pas exprès !**

Holmes s'installa dans son fauteuil favoris, avec sa pipe et son journal, Mary et Watson était partis s'habiller, madame Hudson arriva avec le petit déjeuner qu'elle déposa sur la table, Holmes se rua dessus sous le regard surpris de madame Hudson

**H : quoi ? vous allez pas râler parce que j'ai de l'appétit maintenant ?**

**MH : activité nocturne ?**

**H : à pars mon violon, non**

**MH : bien bon appétit monsieur Holmes !**

**H : merci bien !**

Irène se leva, entra dans le salon et trouva le chien à ses pied, des jouets dans la gueule

**I : Sherlock c'est le chien ou le bébé qui joue ?**

**H : les 2, bien dormi ?**

**I : oui sa va, même pas entendu l'orage, et le petit ?**

**H : c'est Watson qui s'en ai chargé cette nuit ! Tu veux un petit déj ?**

**I : oui je veux bien avant que tu n'avale tout ! **

Irène s'assit et Holmes lui servit du café, elle se prit un morceau de brioche en regardant le chien et le bébé jouer tranquillement, le bébé essayer de mettre des jouets dans son pyjama et le chien plonger sa truffe dedans pour les récupéré, le bébé rigoler à plein poumon

**I** **: il va avoir le hoquet à force de rigoler, il a mangé ?**

**H : oui, Watson lui a donné un biberon je crois**

**MH : monsieur Holmes vous pouvez venir aider Watson ?**

**H : pourquoi ?**

**MH : l'eau a encore monté à cause de l'averse d'hier, cette fois il faut monter certain meubles ici ! J'espère que sa ne va pas encore monter trop haut**

**H : monté jusqu'ou ?**

**MH : une marche de plus !**

**I : et ben 5 centimètre de plus ! Sa va durer plus qu'une semaine cette crue !**

**H : ouai il y a des années comme ça ou sa monte très haut ! Sa faisait longtemps !**

Holmes partis aider Watson à faire des navettes avec les meubles, il se changea pendant qu'elle finissait son petit déjeuner, il ressorti torse nu pour chercher sa chemise partout, Irène sentait le feu l'envahir tendis qu'elle buvait sa tasse de café, une jambe replié sous elle, elle le trouver craquant comme ça, elle savait ou il avait mis sa chemise mais ne dit rien le nez dans sa tasse, profitant du moment pour le détailler entièrement, grand, fin, musclé, elle fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par Holmes qui lui demandait sa chemise

**H : houhou ! Irène redescend sur terre ! Tu sais ou elle est ma chemise ?**

**I : hein ? heu…oui, elle est prêt dans la salle de bain ! **

**H : merci ! **

Irène fini son café un peu rêveuse, le chien ne se lasser pas de jouer avec bébé, qui avait mis son oreille dans sa bouche, le chien se laisser faire, elle se leva pour lui enlever de la bouche et lancer un jouet au chien qui courra le chercher, Holmes entra habiller, Watson le suivit avec Mary, qui s'installa pour prendre un petit déjeuner, Watson pris le petit dans ses bras et le fit sauter sur ses genoux le petit rigoler et adorait ça !

**M : John, il vient juste de manger ! Ce n'est pas bon pour lui !**

**H : il rigole qu'est ce qui est pas bon ? il ne va pas faire un ulcère de l'estomac ?**

**W : surtout que je n'y vais pas trop fort !**

**I : débrouiller vous les hommes nous on regarde !**

Watson haussa les épaules en regardant Holmes qui fit de même, il le fit sauter dans ses bras et c'est la qu'ils comprirent que les filles avait raison, le petit se mit à vomir sur Watson qui ne put empêcher de s'en prendre partout, Holmes avait fait un bond sur le coter

**W : tenez prenez le, je n'y vois plus rien !**

**H : hors de question que je prenne vomito !**

**W : Holmes ! **

**H : vous avez vu le jet qu'il lui a lancé ? Une nouvelle forme d'attaque ! Je vous avez dit qu'il fallait se méfier de ces truc la !**

**I : Sherlock prend le ! **

Holmes prit le bébé à bout de bras, qui souriait gentiment

**H : c'est ça essaye de m'amadouer sa ne marche pas ! **

Holmes commençait à fatiguer, le ramena doucement vers lui et le petit revomi par terre cette fois, car Holmes eu le réflexe de l'écarter de lui à temps, il s'en prit quand même sur le pantalon et le bas de la chemise, les filles rigolait comme des folles

**H : il a recommencé Watson ! il attaque !**

**W : non il déverse !**

**H : mais il a bu combien de mètre cube de lait ? **

**W : 1 biberon Holmes sa arrive son estomac n'est pas encore tout à fait opérationnel !**

**H : ouai ba moi vu l'odeur, vous allez comprendre que mon système vomitif lui est opérationnel **

Irène se leva pour le prendre, elle essuya sa bouche avec une serviette, le petit avait le hoquet

**M : ho mon pauvre bouchon ! Ils ton fait trop rire et tu a tout recracher !**

**I : tu vas avoir faim maintenant !**

**W : ha non !**

**H : stop vous lui donner plus rien on est repeint nous ! **

**MH : la salle de bain c'est par ici les hommes avec des vêtements de rechange et si vous recommencer je vous mets d'office corvée de lessive !**

**H : c'est partis !**

Ils partirent en direction de la salle de bain, Mary redonna un biberon au petit qui avait faim ! le chien attendait son nouveau copain en tapant de la queue par terre, Irène le caressa en attendant et le chien se mis sur le dos

**I : c'était à prévoir qu'il allait vomir !**

**M : comme sa ils ne recommenceront plus !**

La journée se déroula normalement sans incidents entre les biberons, la sieste, et les jouets, vint le moment des couches, Irène sentis une drôle d'odeur, Mary aussi, elle le prit dans ses bras et ils le changèrent, Irène ouvrit la couche et poussa un cri, Mary recula en se bouchant le nez !

**I : ho ce n'est pas vrai ! **

**M : atroce !**

Holmes entendit les filles dans le couloir il s'avança vers la porte

**H : ba qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive les filles ?**

Irène fit un clin d'œil à Mary qui compris aussitôt

**I : vient voir un truc s'il te plait Sherlock !**

**H : j'arrive !**

Elles le tirèrent toute les 2 dans la pièce, sortirent et referma la porte derrière elles, elles entendirent Holmes crier pour l'odeur et elles rigolèrent le dos contre la porte !

**H : haaa ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous lui avez donné quoi à bouffer ! **

Les filles rigoler comme des perdus, Irène pleurer de rire

**H : c'est une véritable arme de destruction massive !**

**M : on est méchante ?**

**I : nous ? non !**

**W : qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**M : à 2 sa serai marrant !**

**I : ouai**

**W : de quoi vous parlez ?**

Elles attrapèrent Watson et le forcèrent à rentrer dans le bureau ou Holmes était déjà enfermé, elles refermèrent la porte et rigolèrent, Watson cria pour l'odeur !

**H : Watson ! Vous venez respirez l'air frais !**

**W : mais qu'elle infection !**

**H : bon trouver une solution on va mourir étouffer, les filles ! sortez nous de la !**

**W : changeons le bébé sa ira mieux après ! Ouvrez les fenêtres !**

Watson se chargea de changer le bébé avec l'aide de Holmes en assistant !

**W : bien eau chaude ?**

**H : eau chaude !**

**W : merci, linge propre ?**

**H : heu…**

**W : n'importe quoi fera l'affaire !**

**H : voila n'importe quoi !**

**W : le tissu de ma table d'oscultation ! Holmes !**

**H : vous avez dit n'importe quoi ! Madame Hudson s'en occupera après ! **

Watson essuya le bébé et le rinça avec le tissu

**W : bien talc !**

**H : poudre blanche !**

**W : talc pas farine !**

**H : c'est pareil ! **

**W : non pas vraiment vous voulez qu'il nous fasse du pain ?**

**H : pourquoi il en serai capable !**

**W : Holmes ! pas sans levure en tout cas**

**H : ok alors levure…**

**W : Holmes !**

**H : d'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez de la farine ici ?**

**W : une partie de la cuisine est ici !**

**H : ha ok, bon talc, c'est ça ?**

Dit en montrant un paquet

**W : oui ! Merci ! **

Watson versa la poudre sur les fesses du bébé mais le couvercle céda et un nuage blanc de talc envahi la pièce, les filles rigoler en les entendant tousser

**H : Watson ! Vous auriez pu faire attention !**

**W : le bouchon ne tenait plus ! Prenez la couche sale en attendant !**

**H : QUOI ? Et je fait quoi avec ?**

**W : ce que vous voulez ! bouffer la si sa vous fait plaisir ! Mais débarrassez moi de sa !**

**H : qu'elle horreur !**

Holmes mis la couche sale dans un sac et le laissa dans un coin de la pièce

**W : couche propre !**

Holmes ouvrit le placard des draps et linge, en fit tomber plein par terre, s'en pris quelque un sur la figure pendant que Watson attendait le bras tendu en tenant le bébé qui s'agiter

**W : Holmes !**

**H : minute sa vient ! Bon sa ? Non c'est un drap, sa ? Non c'est une nappe ! Sa ? C'est une chemise ! Mais bon sang ! Ha je crois que j'ai trouvé !**

**W : c'est une serviette de table sa Holmes !**

Les filles continué de rigoler

**H : un torchon ! sa fera l'affaire !**

**W : regarder par la il doit y en avoir**

Holmes réussi à trouver une couche propre, et la passa à Watson

**W : épingle ?**

**H : épingle ? Vous aller l'étendre sur le fil à linge ?**

Les filles explosèrent de rire derrière la porte !

**W : sa va les filles ! non je ne vais pas l'étendre ! c'est pour tenir la couche !**

**I : il y en a pas dans le bureau !**

**H : ba aller en chercher !**

**M : non, débrouillez vous !**

**I : qu'on rigole encore !**

**W : bon, on est dans la merde la Holmes !**

**H : non ! on va pas se laisser dépasser par un truc de 50 centimètre quand même ! Bon ! Système D qu'est ce qui pourrait attacher cette couche ?**

Ils cherchèrent partout dans la pièce, les filles finirent par ouvrir la porte quelque minute plus tard et explosèrent de rire

**H : tadaamm ! ba quoi ?**

**W : on a fait avec les moyens du bord !**

La couche du bébé était ficeler de partout avec de la ficèle à rôti

**H : au moins sa tiens, après il faut mettre du beurre….**

**MH : vous voulez aussi que je préchauffe le four pendant que vous y êtes !**

**H : a très bonne idée madame Hudson**

**MH : tenez une épingle pour la couche**

**W : ha non je ne défais pas les nœuds, il est bien comme sa !**

**H : ouai mieux que des nœuds marin ! **

**MH : bon sortez de la je vais le faire ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que toute cette poudre blanche par terre ?**

**H : ha c'est lui ! il a renverser le talc !**

**W : le bouchon à céder !**

**MH : vous me passerez le balai tous les 2 et vous me rangerai l'armoire Holmes !**

**H : comment elle a su ?**

**I : faut dire que tu laisse toujours ta signature quand tu fou le bordel !**

**M : alors le score ?**

**H :20/20 !**

**W : ouai !**

**MH : 12/20 le bébé est encore en vie sa vaut la moyenne ! Mais la couche franchement !**

**W : hé c'est juste !**

**H : il est propre aussi !**

**M : chercher pas ! Elle a rendu son jugement !**

**MH : allez balai ! et rangement ! et plus vite que ça !**

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher un balai, et Holmes replia un peu n'importe comment le linge qu'il avait mis par terre. Quand tous fut fini, madame Hudson voulu ouvrir l'armoire pour voir comment c'était ranger mais Holmes l'avait fermé à clé, elle renonça sachant bien que tout avait ranger en boule et rentrer de force. La journée se termina plutôt bien, Watson et Holmes promis de ne plus se faire piéger et les filles durent changer la couche à leur tour ! la soirée se termina au coin du feu, il faisait très humide, le feu avait du mal à partir, Irène s'était blotti dans les bras de Holmes et de sa robe de chambre, elle avait froid ! Watson tenait chaud à sa femme, madame Hudson alla chercher des couvertures et voir si elle pouvait monter le chauffage, bébé eu droit à une couche de vêtement supplémentaire et une couverture sur le dos, il s'amusa à recouvrir la tête du chien avec, qui grognait pour sortir de sous la couverture, le bébé riait aux éclat, et tout le monde souriait face au chien qui luttait pour sortir de la.


	10. Chapter 10 une idée loufoque

**Chapitre 10 une idée loufoque**

La nuit, l'orage éclata de nouveau, cette fois de la pluie seulement, pas de grêlon, Holmes n'avait pas sommeil encore une fois, Irène dormait profondément, il se leva doucement et chercha de quoi s'occuper, il soupira, il lança un jouet au chien qui le regarda à travers pattes sans bouger

**H : ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas bébé que tu ne dois pas me le rapporter ! j'ai été comme lui un jour tu sais !**

Le chien souffla dans ses babines et lui tourna le dos sur sa couverture

**H : ok sa va j'ai compris !**

Il s'installa à son labo et fit plusieurs expériences et calcul mathématiques, rien de mieux pour meubler la nuit que quelques expériences en retard sous le coude, à conditions bien sur de ne pas les rater, heureusement aucun nuage de fumer, ni explosion ne vint perturber la nuit,

après ses expériences, Holmes ouvrit la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, l'eau tomber drue et faisait un vacarme assourdissant, il distinguer à peine la pleine lune, un rideau de pluie la couvrait et s'abattait dans l'eau déjà présente dans les rues, il se souvenait d'une lubie qu'Irène lui avait raconter, elle adorait rester sous la pluie complètement trempé, les cheveux, les habits rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre la pluie, de se faire tremper jusqu'au os et de rentrer ce sécher au chaud au coin du feu avec une tasse de chocolat chaud, elle faisait ça depuis toute petite lui avait t'elle dit un jour, il trouvait ça bizarre mais marrant, il imaginait Irène petite resté sous la pluie à regarder le ciel, à sauter dans les grande flaque d'eau et à se faire gronder par sa mère catastrophé d'une gamine pareil,

sa le faisait sourire, bien sur que sa famille ne la trouver pas normal, elle avait soif de liberté ils avaient tout fait pour la recadrer dans les rail de la jeune fille de bonne famille obéissante et dévoué, elle était marié à 18 ans et à un homme au caractère violent, ce qui ne dérangeais pas la famille au contraire elle avait besoin d'être dresser,

Il tourna la tête en direction de la chambre ouverte ou elle dormait, comment ils avaient pu faire ça à leur propre fille ? Sa il ne le saura jamais, dans ses recherches il n'a jamais retrouvé de trace de sa famille, il soupira, pourquoi fallait t'il toujours que les souvenirs s'invite lors des insomnies ? Il regarda l'eau qui inondait les rues, madame Hudson allait encore râler demain matin, la pluie ne s'arrêter pas,

puis il remarqua à ses coter, qu'une corde était attacher au volet, il la prie et tira dessus, il aperçut en bas la barque qu'ils avaient utilisé il y a quelque jours pour aller chercher le berceau, il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il l'avait attacher la en cas de besoin, une bâche la recouvrais pour la protéger de la pluie, il lâcha la corde et regarda dans la pièce, son violon était par terre, il y avait du café sur la table, une idée lui vint d'un seul coup,

il fit réchauffer le café à l'aide de la cheminer, puis le versa dans un thermos qu'il trouva près de son armoire, il rangea son violon dans sa pochette, le tonnerre gronda au loin et la pluie redoubla, Irène bougea dans le lit, gêner par le bruit, elle allait peut être se réveiller pensa t'il tant mieux après tous il avait besoin d'elle,

il entra dans la chambre, s'accroupi près du lit, effleura son visage, elle fini par se réveiller, surprise de le trouver la et pas à coter d'elle, il mis un doit sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit, il sortis de la chambre, curieuse, elle se leva, mis une robe de chambre et le suivis dans le salon, il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre

**I : Sherlock qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**H : attend moi tu verras !**

Il sauta et Irène se précipita à la fenêtre inquiète, Holmes avait atterris dans la barque, il enleva la bâche qu'il méta d'un coter, retrouva les rames, mis son violon et son thermos sous la bâche

**I : tu vas faire quoi ?**

**H : moi ? je ne sais pas encore, mais toi tu vas sauter ! Sa te dirait d'aller te promener ?**

**I : sous la pluie ?**

**H : elle est passé ou la petite fille qui aimé bien la pluie ?**

Irène souris elle avait compris, il tendit les mains, elle sauta, il la rattrapa, et elle s'assit dans la barque, ils n'avaient presque rien sur eux, et la pluie les trempa jusqu'au os, Holmes avait une chemise et un pantalon complètement trempé, et Irène avait une nuisette et une robe de chambre toute fine, trempé aussi, le gout de l'aventure et de l'interdit les avait repris, il rama un peu, et il parcourus toute la rue de Baker Street comme ça

**H : quel temps magnifique ! Tu ne trouve pas ?**

Irène rigola, il n'y avait que lui pour inventer des ballades aussi folle, il continua un peu plus loin c'était fascinant de visiter les rues de Londres en barque, un peu de courant dans l'eau fit avancer la barque toute seule et Holmes arrêta de ramer, il pris son violon et se mis à jouer, des airs comiques qui la fit rigoler, et des musiques plus douce, son sourire sa c'était son plus beau cadeau quand il la faisait sourire, l'eau leur tomber dessus en trombe mais ils s'en fichaient, elle se blotti contre lui et il continua à jouer tout en se laissant dériver au fil des rues, des lumière des maisons, de la ville, des monuments

**H : bon ce n'est pas Venise mais sa y ressemble !**

**I : c'est mieux que Venise !**

**H : alors c'est parfait comme ça !**

La barque continua de dérivée, ils se protégèrent sous la bâche, et Irène servit 2 tasses de café sous le tonnerre qui grondait au loin, la pluie cessa petit à petit, les nuages sans allèrent laissant place aux étoiles, il l'enlaça pour lui tenir chaud, pendant qu'elle buvait son café brulant, il en bu une tasse aussi, toujours protéger de la bâche, car le vent commençait à se lever doucement et qu'ils étaient trempé, Irène tenta d'essorer ses cheveux, ses vêtements, c'était comme si ils avaient plonger dans l'eau, elle pris son violon, il l'aida à placer ses mains et elle joua le rôle du pantin, se laissant guider par ses mains, pour faire jouer le violon, il l'embrassa dans le cou et sur les épaules, elle rigola

**I : hé sa ne fait pas partie de la musique ça!**

**H : on n'a pas de partition donc tout est permis !**

**I : et elle s'appelle comment cette musique ?**

**H : elle s'appelle…je t'aime**

Elle lâcha le violon, et se retourna vers lui, ils se dévorèrent des yeux intensément, leur nez se caressèrent, puis se mua en baiser langoureux, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller à ses baiser et ses main chaude sur son corps, il n'avait pas froid,

Elle avait trouvé le seul homme qui était capable de la faire rêver avec un rien, de sortir des rails des convenances, pour lui donner des instant magique de pur bonheur, avec de simple idées loufoques comme celle la, pas besoin d'aller à Venise avec ses gondole, ils avaient une barque, un violon, et un très bon violoniste !

Il reprit les rames et retournèrent à Baker Street, il positionna la barque sous la fenêtre, il la fit monter sur se épaules, elle atteins la gouttière et s'en aida pour grimper les deniers mètre jusqu'à la fenêtre, elle s'assit sur le rebord, et il lui lança la corde qu'elle attacha au volet, et elle rentra dans le salon, il sauta, atteint la gouttière, et monta dans le salon.

**I : tu crois que madame Hudson va s'en apercevoir ?**

**H : non je ne crois pas ! Et puis on s'en fiche un peu non ?**

**I : tout à fait !**

Ils entendirent du bruit et des pas dans le couloir, la démarche de madame Hudson, ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la chambre et de refermer la porte, Irène écouter à la porte, Holmes derrière lui, madame Hudson rentra dans la pièce

**I : elle va nous voir ! Elle va savoir qu'on est allée sous la pluie ! **

**H : non t'inquiète pas, elle a du entendre du bruit suspect ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue **

**I : quand on a grimpé la façade avec la gouttière ?**

**H : je crois, chut regarde elle a allumé les lampes !**

**I : on est grillé !**

Madame Hudson alluma les lampes du salon et mis ses mains sur ses hanches en parcourant la pièce des yeux, elle était sur d'avoir entendus un bruit d'objet qui tombe ou se casse, elle pensait trouver Holmes à son labo de chimie ou ailleurs avec un objet cassé entre les mains ou à tirer dans le mur avec un pistolet pour changer, elle trouva juste le chien qui s'amuser avec les jouets du bébé. La porte de la chambre été fermé, ils devaient dormir.

**MH : et bien c'est toi qui fais tout ce bouquant ? Il est 3h du matin ! Aller va te coucher le chien !**

Gladstone lâcha le jouet qu'il avait dans sa gueule et alla se coucher sur sa carpette au coin du feu

**MH : voila et que je ne t'y reprenne pas ! Non mais ! Quand ce n'est pas le maitre c'est le chien on aura tous vu dans cette maison !**

Madame Hudson éteignit les lampes du salon et referma la porte, Irène rigolé tandis que Holmes soupirait de soulagement

**H : la on peut dire qu'on a vraiment tenté le diable !**

**I : j'imagine la tête de madame Hudson si elle nous avait trouvé trempé comme ça et revenant d'une ballade sous l'eau !**

**H : sa te rappel pas quelqu'un ?**

**I : ma mère !**

**H : tu as toujours fait ce que tu veux ! Alors pourquoi sa changerai ?**

Elle lui souris, il l'embrassa tendrement, fit glisser ses mains dans son cou sur ses épaules, enleva la robe de chambre trempé, elle se retrouva en nuisette, trempé elle aussi, elle passa ses bras autours de son cou, elle frissonner mais il faisait bon dans la chambre, la chaleur commença à lui monter au joue, et dans le tout le corps, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa nuisettes le long de ses épaules, elle descendit ses mains sur son torse, et commença à enlever les boutons de sa chemise, son front se colla au sien, leur souffle chaud se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre,

elle passa ses mains entre les pans de chemise, lui caressa les abdos, remonta plus haut, elle avait toujours peur mais un autre sentiment passer par-dessus, il n'enrailler pas complètement la peur, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il la déshabille entièrement, elle lui enleva sa chemise, il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, et la couvrit de baiser, elle lui enleva son pantalon, ils se retrouvèrent à égalité, il embrassa ses seins, descendit sur son ventre, caressa ses hanches, automatiquement elle couvrit son visage de ses mains, il la sentait effrayer mais elle ne l'arrêter pas, il avait compris, elle voulait essayer, malgré qu'elle en crevé de trouille, elle en avait envie, il remonta vers son visage, écarta ses mains, et l'embrassa tendrement

**H : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal, c'est promis !**

Irène ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par ses caresses, sa respiration se fit plus courte, et son corps se tendait vers lui, il passa doucement entre ses jambes, elle le laissa faire, sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle sentis son bassin toucher le sien, un peu de panique dans l'air, ses mains tremblait, il enlaça ses mains dans les siennes, elle commençait à s'habituer à son corps contre le sien, à sa chaleur, elle allait bien pour l'instant, même si elle avait un peu la trouille, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des papillon dans l'estomac, ses caresses et ses baisers commençait à la faire gémir, il prenait tout son temps, ne voulant pas la brusquer et l'effrayer, ils avaient toute la nuit, il prendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra, c'était un cap important qu'elle essayer de franchir la, elle lui faisait confiance, se laisser faire, il sentait encore la peur sur sa peau humide, il se fit le plus doux et le plus câlin possible. Ses hanches se cambrèrent et fit un joli arc de cercle, il la rattrapa en enveloppant ses hanches, il la sentait prête, il la fit attendre encore un peu pour être sur qu'elle soit détendue, puis il la pénétra en douceur, elle sursauta un peu, mais ne se crispa pas, elle ne ressentis aucune douleur, au contraire des vague de plaisirs l'assaillir de toute pars, Mary avait raison sa n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, il des mouvements de va et vient très doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal, sa respiration s'emballa, elle gémissa, se cambra, il ferma les yeux et gémis lui aussi, elle enlaça son cou et s'accrocha à lui, l'embrassa dans son cou, redescendit ses mains sur son torse, elle sentait son cœur battre très fort, elle caressa ses hanche et elle le sentis se tendre vers elle, il accéléra un peu ses mouvements, elle le suivit, elle grimpait les paliers petit à petit, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le dernier,

elle laissa échapper un cri, il la suivi quelque minutes plus tard, ils s'embrassèrent, il enfoui sa tête dans son coup tentant de reprendre un souffle normal, elle l'enveloppa de ses bras, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle ne c'était jamais sentis aussi bien de toute sa vie, elle était heureuse, toute ses peur c'était envolé, terminer elle n'aurai plus jamais peur, le dernier cap était passé, elle était venu à bout de ses démon, tout ceci n'était plus qu'un mauvais rêve, il remonta vers son visage essuya une larme sur sa joue

**H : c'est fini ?**

**I : il ne viendra plus me faire du mal cette fois, c'est promis ! il est partis !**

**H : je t'aime Irène !**

**I : moi aussi je t'aime Sherlock !**

Il se mit sur le dos et elle se blotti dans ses bras, elle s'endormie, en sécurité, heureuse, épuisé aussi, mais sereine. Il s'endormie aussi, épuiser, mais heureux aussi ses peur était terminer. L'orage avait cessé de gronder au loin il était partis, et les premières lueurs du jour commençait à pointer leur nez.


	11. Chapter 11 après la pluie, le beau temps

**Chapitre 11 après la pluie le beau temps**

Le lendemain matin, Irène se réveilla dans les bras de Holmes, elle se sentait bien, elle se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras, sentant le froid arriver dans la chambre, elle ouvrit les yeux, la porte de la chambre était ouverte, il faisait plein jour dans la pièce et le salon, les fenêtres étaient ouverte, le soleil rayonnait après plusieurs mois de pluie et de gris, c'était un peu comme sa vie, plusieurs année de gris et de pluie puis enfin le soleil, le bonheur, elle n'avait même plus envie de quitter cet endroit, sur une chaise des vêtements propre plié, madame Hudson était passé par la, elle entendait du bruit dehors, comme une foule de gens, des bruits de pelles, et puis des sabot de cheval et des bruit de roue, elle se redressa et embrassa Holmes qui se réveilla doucement

**I : bonjour toi !**

**H : bonjour toi !**

**I : je ne suis pas sur mais…je crois que la Tamise est repartie vers son lit !**

**H : avec la pluie qu'il y a eu hier ?**

**I : on entend le bruit des chevaux et des cabs !**

**H : ha tiens c'est vrai, elle est descendu très rapidement, ha je vois que madame Hudson est passé par la !**

Il la fit rouler sous lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, sur les épaules, elle passa ses mains dans ces cheveux et le laissa faire, c'était tellement mieux de ne plus avoir la peur au ventre, elle se sentais différente, il embrassa ses seins, ils entendirent un coup contre la porte du salon et une voix

**MH : les tourtereaux ! vous vous reproduirait plus tard ! on a du travail debout et plus vite que ça !**

**H : alors la elle peut rêver !**

**I : pas froid aux yeux madame Hudson !**

Il continua ses baisers et ses caresses, vraiment pas décidé à se lever

**MH : MONSIEUR HOLMES !**

**H : elle m'énerve celle la !**

**I : on a pas le choix je crois !**

**H : pourquoi ?**

**I : tu veux la voir débarquer ici ?**

**H : elle la déjà fait pour les fenêtres et le linge !**

**MH : je vous jure que si vous rappliquer pas je vais vous chercher par la peau des fesses !**

**I : la je crois que tu n'as pas le choix !**

**MH : miss Adler vous ne serai pas de trop non plus !**

**H : ha on se rejoins dans la même galère !**

**I : aller debout !**

**H : hoo noonn ! tiens dit lui qu'on est mort et on reste la !**

**I : si on y va pas c'est sur qu'elle va nous tuer !**

Holmes soupira, tandis qu'Irène attraper les vêtements pour s'habiller, elle eu beaucoup de mal, il la s'amuser à la déshabiller à chaque fois pour l'embrasser, l'enlacer

**I : imagine madame Hudson avec un grand très grand couteau !**

**H : ok on s'habille !**

**I : bien !**

**MH : bon va falloir que je vienne vous chercher ?**

**I : non sa va on arrive !**

**H : m'énerve cette logeuse !**

**I : Sherlock !**

Ils se présentèrent sur le pallier, l'eau était descendue et il y avait de la boue partout, Watson nettoyait déjà dans l'entrée, la porte était grande ouverte, on voyait que tout le monde nettoyer la boue partout, Mary aidait madame Hudson avec sceau et des sceaux de boue jeter dehors

**I : et bien ! sa en fait des dégâts cette année !**

**MH : oui on voit la trace de la boue sur la porte !**

Irène rejoignis Mary pour l'aider et Holmes s'enfonça dans la boue avec Watson pour lui prêter main forte, Mary adressa à Irène un clin d'œil qu'elle lui rendit, Mary avait compris, elle avait réussi, elles passèrent la matinée à tout nettoyer, ensuite madame Hudson lava l'entrée à grande eau

le midi fut le bienvenue pour tous le monde, l'entrée était propre tous le monde était consigné dans le salon de Holmes pour laisser tous séché, toute les fenêtres étaient ouverte et les court en d'air fusait, Watson mis des cales au porte et au fenêtre pour éviter que tous ne claque, le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui et il y avait un peu de vent, un très beau temps par rapport à la semaine humide qu'il avait eu, Irène se blotti dans les bras de Holmes qui lisait le journal, Mary empêcher le chien de sortir du salon, Watson fumer une cigarette, madame Hudson rangeais rassemblait ses ustensiles prêt a revenir dans la cuisine.

Irène se sentait bien, aucune envie de partir, pourtant il fallait bien retourner au grand hotel, ne serais ce que pour récupérer ses affaires, et attendre qu'un client lui confie une nouvelle affaire d'escroquerie en tout genre, ou bien de tomber sur un horrible personnage sur qui se faire la main, elle soupira, elle ne voulait plus de cette vie, elle ne voulait pas abandonner son métier, mais elle ne voulait plus quitter Baker Street, pourtant dans l'après midi, elle annonça à Sherlock qu'elle allait récupérer ses affaires à l'hôtel qui avait rouvert, elle détester cette lueur triste dans ces yeux, elle descendit les marches vers la porte au moment ou Lestrade montait les marches, ils s'arrêtèrent face à face, Irène se figeât, cette fois il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau

**L : miss ****Adler !**

**I : inspecteur Lestrade !**

**H: laissez la Lestrade!**

**L: j'ai eu de très bon retour d'Amérique! Je ne l'arrêterai pas !**

**I : merci inspecteur !**

**L : vous repartez pour une nouvelle affaire ?**

**I : non juste récupéré mes affaires !**

**L : pourquoi vous ne vivait pas ici ? **

Irène regarda Holmes qui descendit les marches jusqu'à elle

**H : Lestrade ne remuer pas le couteau dans la plaie merci bien !**

**L : moi je m'interroge toujours, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre vous êtes pareil vous êtes un couple et vous n'êtes pas fichue de vivre ensemble qu'est ce qui cloche ?**

**H : Scotland Yard cloche !**

**L : vous savez, le dossier sur miss Adler par en miette, on en perd quelque pièce défois et puis on a vraiment autre chose à faire que de vous chercher ! Surtout moi !**

Irène souris, c'est vrai que Lestrade ne lui avait jamais trop causé de problème sauf quand sa hiérarchie lui secouer les puces, il n'avait plus le choix,

**L : et puis je vous rappel un tout petit article que j'ai lu dans la loi il n'y a pas longtemps, votre dossier, sera effacer, si vous changer d'état civil et que vous vivez ensemble alors je me pose encore et toujours la question ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils attendent bon sang ! **

Irène sauta au coup de Lestrade, oui évidement qu'il leur donnait la solution, elle pouvait continuer son métier sa ne le dérangeait pas et surtout se marier, elle lâcha Lestrade pour aller dans les bras de Holmes

**H : vous êtes sur de ce que vous avancer Lestrade ?**

**L : et bien si on suit la loi à lettre et c'est ce qu'on fait toujours, si miss Adler devient madame Holmes, cela veut dire que miss Adler disparait définitivement donc nous supprimons le dossier**

**I : mais pourtant c'est la même personne ! si je recommence !**

**L : c'est la toute la magie de la loi mal écrite, vous serez considéré comme une autre personne ! et si nous avons à faire un dossier sur vous, et bien nous en ouvrirons un sous madame Holmes mais je ne crois pas que mes supérieur n'oserons si vous voyait ce que je veux dire**

Irène pouffa de rire tandis que Holmes souriait à Lestrade

**H : effectivement ! **

**L : bien, j'était venu pour un bébé, madame Hudson m'a appeler puisque l'orphelinat est encore fermé !**

**I : il va aller au Yard ?**

**L : non il va être rendu à sa mère !**

**H : vous avez retrouvé sa mère ? **

**L : oui, il s'agissait d'une prisonnière que nous avions en cellule, la prison à été évacuer lors de la crue, elle aurai accoucher sur un trottoir, elle l'aurait ensuite abandonnée dans un panier sur l'eau c'est ça ?**

**H : c'est ça ! on la retrouver dans un panier, il est en pleine santé grâce à Watson !**

**I : et la mère ? Pourquoi est-elle en prison ?**

**L : et bien, pour un vol, mais elle est innocente, elle s'est dénoncé à la place de son mari nous allons la relâcher ce soir après les formalités administratives et nous lui rendrons son bébé**

**M : c'est une drôle d'histoire ça**

**L : madame Watson !**

**MH : voila le petit ! Prenez soin de lui surtout !**

**Madame Hudson tendis le panier avec le bébé habiller et tout propre recouvert de couverture**

**L : ne vous en faite pas !**

**W : alors Holmes ! Irène ! on nous cache des choses !**

**H : comment ça ?**

**L : ils étaient tous derrière vous depuis tout à l'heure ! Vous vous faite vieux Holmes ?**

**H : pas autant que vous !**

**L : ha ouai ?**

**I : bon stop vous n'allez pas commencer ! Inspecteur Lestrade bonne journée, vous nous donnerez des nouvelles du petit bouchon !**

**L : ha oui sa mère ma dit qu'elle l'avait appelé Hugo ! **

**H : très bien, bonne chance Hugo !**

**MH : peut être à une prochaine fois !**

**L : vous m'inviterez ?**

**I : oui ne vous en faite pas ! **

Lestrade ferma la porte et Irène sauta au cou de Holmes en l'embrassant Mary et madame Hudson applaudirent, Watson s'assit dans les marche

**W : il était temps on n'y croyait plus ! **

**MH : bien je vous conseil d'aller faire le vide dans votre chambre au grand hôtel avant qu'il ne résille votre réservation sa fait une semaine !**

**I : oui vous avez raison ! **

**M : je peux venir ?**

**H : aller y les filles, Watson vous venez avec moi, je crois que nous avons une semaine de boulot à rattraper !**

**W : ha oui les vacances sont finies ?**

**H : et bien on en a encore pour quelque jour le temps que tout se remette en route !**

**W : sa me va ! je vous suit !**

Le couple s'embrassa sur le trottoir avant de partir chacun de son coté à ses occupation respective, Irène et Mary vidèrent la chambre en s'amusant bien, madame Hudson profita de l'absence de tout le monde pour remettre l'ordre définitif dans sa maison, Holmes et Watson passèrent par la boulangerie rendre le berceau au passage, Lestrade de son coter déposa une demande de radiation du dossier de miss Adler, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant de voir des bans publiés.

Quelque semaine plus tard Holmes et Irène se marièrent, cette fois ci un mariage d'amour et pas un mariage arranger, elle avait l'impression de commencer seulement à vivre vraiment. Et seulement quelque mois plus tard, Irène donna naissance à une petite fille, qui était leur portrait cracher, les même cheveux bouclé que sa maman, la même couleur aussi, et de les grand yeux vert intense de son papa.

Fin


	12. quelque semaines avant

_**Allez les veinards j'ai pitié de vous, comme dans l'épisode la maison vide c'est pas finiiii je suis encore la ! lol je mourrait d'envie de faire la suite avec Holmes et sa fille attention a la casse lol les chapitre seront moins long et il est possible que sa finissent en queue de poisson lol je verrai jusqu'ou j'irai lol aller bonne lecture**_

_**La petite élyon**_

_**Quelques semaine avant**_

Cela faisait bientôt 9 mois que Irène était enceinte, Holmes n'avait jamais vu une telle furie à la maison, passant par toute les humeurs possible et avec un appétit qui ravie beaucoup madame Hudson, un peu moins lui, car elle était capable de lui demander des fraises et du chocolat fondu à 4h du matin ! Évidement Watson la suivait de prêt et Mary harcelait son mari pour avoir un bébé aussi, bref les 2 hommes se retranchait souvent dans le placard tout les 2 l'un fuyant les appels de fraises l'autre les discussions sur les bébés

**H : ha vous aussi vous avez investi le placard ?**

**W : c'est le meilleur endroit qui soit ! **

**H : je propose d'en faire notre quartier général en cas de crise !**

**W : sa ne vous fait pas peur ?**

**H : quoi donc ?**

**W : et bien, tout ça ! je veux dire vous allez avoir un enfant ! Ce n'est pas rien !**

**H : ba…on a réussi à s'en sortir avec le petit Hugo ya pas de raison pour que sa ne marche pas avec celui la ! je sais comment on fait un biberon maintenant !**

**W : je ne parle pas de ça ! ce ne sont que des détails pratique, la c'est pas pareil, sa sera votre enfant, il vous ressembla à tout les 2**

**H : vraiment ?**

**W : il ou elle d'ailleurs !**

**H : et comment on sait que c'est un garçon ou une fille ?**

**W : surprise à l'accouchement !**

**H : et qu'est ce qu'il est préférable d'avoir ?**

**W : qu'est ce que vous préféré vous ?**

**H : je ne sais pas, sa m'est égal ! De toute façon c'est pas nous qui choisissons !**

**W : non c'est vrai ! **

**H : et pourquoi vous fuyait Mary, vous ne voulez pas d'enfant ?**

**W : si mais… je ne suis pas rassurer au fait d'en avoir un !**

**H : ba si sa peut vous rassurer, je ne suis pas rassurer non plus ! Mais bon sang Watson vous êtes médecin vous savez parler bébé !**

**W : oui mais quand même ! sa fait bizarre !**

**H : juste un truc ?**

**W : quoi ?**

**H : comment sa sera…l'accouchement ?**

**W : pour elle ou pour vous ?**

**H : en général !**

**W : traumatisant ! **

**H : joyeux merci !**

**W : je vous dis la stricte vérité !**

**H : et…on sait quand sa arrivera ?**

**W : et bien nous arrivons au 9****ième**** mois sa peut arriver n'importe quand la !**

**H : QUOI ? N'importe quand ?**

**W : vous en faite pas j'ai tout prévue au cas où ! Heureusement que vous avez un médecin sous ce toit !**

**H : super ! Et….il est vraiment obliger de sortir ?**

**W : oui Holmes ! **

**H : bon ! **

**M : les hommes sortez de la on sait que vous êtes dans le placard ! **

**W : bon si on sortait avant de se prendre un savon !**

Ils sortirent du placard pour rejoindre tout le monde. la semaine se passa plutôt bien, si ce n'est que Irène avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout, Holmes la voyait grimacer et devait se bagarrer pour qu'elle s'assoit, elle ne supporter pas l'inaction, en même temps lui non plus donc il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'argument seul la douleur avait raison de son obstination.

**H : tu vois quand je te dit qu'il faut t'assoir !**

**I : je assise 24h sur 24 j'en ai marre !**

**H : tu n'y peux rien !**

**W : c'est une question de semaine maintenant vous serez tranquille après** **!**

**I : en tout cas, il ou elle à déjà beaucoup d'énergie ! sa n'a pas arrêter de bouger de toute la nuit ! et depuis ce matin je ne tiens plus debout ! **

**W : vous avez plus mal que d'habitude ?**

**I : ba j'ai l'impression en faite d'avoir encore plus grossi en une nuit ! sa me tire encore plus !**

**W : bien le cycle suit son cour normalement à ce que voit ! Vous avez tenu combien de temps debout ?**

**I : à peine 20 minutes ! j'ai un l'impréssion d'avoir un poids en plus **

**H : c'est normal ça ? il a ramener des amis à lui ?**

**W : Holmes ! oui, c'est normal, vous êtes au 9****ième**** mois ! le bébé à fait demi tour**

**H : demi-tour ? quoi il s'en va ? il annule !**

Mary éclata de rire tandis qu'Irène pouffait dans son coin

**W : non Holmes je veux dire que le bébé à maintenant la tête en bas**

**H : il fait le poirier quoi !**

**W : c'est ça !**

**H : mais il est malade ! il va avoir le sang qui va lui monter à la tête !**

**W : mais non c'est tout à fait normal, c'est aussi pour sa que vous ne pouvez pas tenir debout longtemps ! il s'est simplement mis en position pour sortir**

**H : ha et il nous préviendra quand il sera prêt ?**

**W : oui en quelque sorte !**

**I : t'inquiète pas tu va le savoir quand il va se décider !**

**H : qu'est ce qui se passe si il se retourne pas ?**

**W : il sort par le siège ! Plus compliquer mais sa arrive !**

**H : et il peut se retourner encore une fois ?**

**I : sa va ne lui donne pas de mauvaise idées !**

**W : non une fois en position il est bien parti pour y rester !**

**H : il est dans les starting block en faite !**

**W : oui il attend juste le départ !**

**MH : venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !**

**M : hooo des petits vêtements trop mignons !**

**I : faite voir !**

**H : et sayé c'est repartis !**

**W : faudra bien l'habiller Holmes !**

**H : mais on s'est même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille imaginez qu'il se retrouve avec une robe le pauvre ! Ou avec des bretelles la pauvre !**

**W : ne vous en faite pas pour ça ! **

La semaine se passa relativement bien, entre les achats pour bébé, et les fraises, Irène avait trainé Holmes partout dans les magasins il était à la limite du suicide car dans chaque magasin pour bébé, retentissait toujours une petit musique de boite à musique pour bébé ouverte et actionner pour bien montrer que sa fait de la musique pour endormir bébé ! Irène en acheta une et du retenir son homme de la casser à coup de marteau pour causse musique imprimer dans le cerveau, c'était limite qu'il ne devienne pas fou !

**W : Holmes vous voila mais sortez du placard ! Vous ne voulez même pas nous montrez se que vous avez acheté avec Irène ?**

**H :** **elle vous le montrera** **très bien Watson ! Mais surtout si vous pouviez faire quelque chose contre la boite à musique !**

**W : comment ça ?**

**H : et bien on est resté 30 minutes dans le magasin elle était sur le comptoir elle a jouer au moins 10 fois la même mélodie ! j'ai cru devenir fou Watson et en plus elle en a acheter une ! un marteau ! il faut que la casse avec un marteau !**

**W : elle ne va pas être contente !**

**H : la boite à musique ?**

**W : non Irène !**

**H : je m'en fou je lui ferai sa boite à musique avec mon violon si elle veut toute la nuit mais pitié ! Plus de boite à musique mes nerfs sont à vif !**

**W : tenez bon Holmes !**

Une autre semaine passa tranquillement, Holmes avait découvert que bébé réagissez à son violon à travers le ventre de sa mère, et qu'il répondait aussi quand il éffleurer le ventre de sa compagne vraiment fascinant ces petits être la

**H : mais en faite il ne voit rien, il est plonger dans le noir !**

**I : je ne sais pas Sherlock, je ne me souvient pas de ma vie dans le ventre de ma mère !**

**H : non moi non plus !**

**MY : bonjour la compagnie !**

**H : Mycroft ! **

**MY : comment va mon petit frère ? et vous Irène ? comment sa va ? bientôt l'heure ?**

**I : oui on attend que ça !**

**MY : bien sur j'ai hâte de voir la petite bouille de mon futur neveu ou de ma futur nièce!**

**H : mais tu as fait le voyage seul ? tu ne m'a même pas prévenu !**

**MY : surprise Sherlock ! je commençait à m'ennuyer un peu au Diogène club il y a des jours ou vraiment c'est la mort la dedans !**

**H : alors la ! tu m'étonne ! toi sortir de ta léthargie habituel ! c'est une grande nouvelle !**

**MY : et alors ! sa me fait plaisirs de voir mon petit frère de temps en temps !**

**W : ha Mycroft ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**MY : très bien et vous ? Docteur…Watson c'est ça ?**

**W : très bien ! et vous madame Watson ? ha madame Hudson ! et bien toute la maisonnée est présente maintenant ! vous allez avoir du boulot si madame Watson s'y met aussi ! **

**MH : ne m'en parlez pas monsieur Holmes, si jamais se sont des petits diable je vais m'en faire encore des cheveux blanc !**

**H : ba en même temps…ils sont déjà tout blanc alors il ne peut arriver de pire sauf si vous perdez !**

Il se baissa pour éviter la claque derrière la tête de madame Hudson sous les rire hilare de tout le monde

**MY : sacré Sherlock ! tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche !**

**H : je vous jure madame Hudson que c'est sortis accidentellement tout seul, ne me frappez pas ! aie !**

Tout le monde rigola en voyant madame Hudson le poursuivre de claques

**MY : bien, comme on ne sait pas si vous aurez une fille ou un garçon j'ai pensé que prendre neutre serai un bon choix**

Il fouilla dans un sac et en ressortis une grosse peluche, un bel ourson avec un nœud rouge nouer autour du coup

**I : ho il est magnifique Mycroft ! C'est sur que il ou elle va adorer !**

**H : oua !**

**MY : pas touche tu as passer l'age d'avoir un doudou !**

**I : tu avais un doudou ? **

**H : heu..non jamais !**

**MY : bien sur tu en a eu un jusqu'à tes 7ans Sherlock !**

**W : un doudou hooo comme c'est mignon !**

**M : qu'est ce que cétait ?**

**H : rien du tout ! voila !**

**I : alors la laisse moi rire toi un doudou !**

**M : c'est courant chez tous les enfants !**

**MY : c'était un lapin ! avec de très grande oreille à force de les allonger constament à 7ans cette chose ne ressemblait plus à rien !**

**H : à un lapin ! sa à toujours été un lapin !**

**MY : mouais, enfin un lapin comme ça on en voit rarement ! j'en mangerai pas !**

**H : c'était mon doudou ! respect !**

**I : et maintenant ou est il ?**

**MY : toujours à la maison familiale dans un coffre avec nos ancien jouet, tu le veux Sherlock ?**

**H : non merci !**

Tout le monde rigola

**H : on ne rigole pas de mon doudou il s'appelait Fleufy ! **

Irène s'étouffa littéralement de rire

**I : parce qu'en plus tu lui avait donné un petit nom ?**

**H : on ne se moque pas !**

**MY : Fleufy en a vu des verte et des pas mur ! tu était plutôt très remuant quand tu était petit Sherlock !**

**I : ha c'est pour cela que notre enfant bouge autant il a hériter de ton caractère je le savait**

**H : super on va bien s'entendre !**

**MH : seigneur dieu !**

Tout le monde rigola encore une fois !


	13. quelque heures avant

**Quelque heure avant**

La 3ième semaine était bien passé maintenant, Irène s'accommodait du mieux qu'elle pouvait du derniers mois assez difficile, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que sa se termine, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce gros ventre et des farces de son enfants, il tenait déjà bien de son père, entre coup de pieds désagréable, roulade incessante dans tout les sens pendant qu'elle était à table, lui donnant defois des expressions qui faisait rire Mary, et quelque fois elle se demandait même si n'essayer pas de sortir de lui-même à travers le ventre, en effet, elle a pu remarquer ses derniers jours des trace de petite main sur son ventre qui s'appuyait et disparaissaient, Holmes avait trouver sa fascinant

**H : ba il fait coucou !**

**I : c' est ça ouai, ce n'est pas toi qui a la sensation bizarre aussi !**

**H : mais il te fait pas mal quand il fait ça ?**

**I : non, c'est juste…étrange, comme les galipettes !**

**H : ba c'est peut être un futur acrobate !**

**I : c'est madame Hudson qui va être contente s'il monte au rideau !**

**H : j'ai hâte de voir ça !**

**I : je t'interdis de lui montrer !**

La journée ce poursuivis, Irène arriver à tenir debout un peu plus longtemps, et elle sortie faire une petite promenade à l'air pur avec Mary, histoire de se changer les idées, Watson les accompagna, Holmes lui était accaparé par l'inspecteur Bradstrit pour une affaire de tableaux disparus, et était un véritable moulin à parole, Sherlock leur fit signe et se prit la tête dans les mains pendant que l'inspecteur continuer son flot de parole incessante, ils marchèrent un peu traversèrent la ville, allèrent dans un parc, Irène s'assit 5 minutes sur un banc

**M : sa va aller Irène ?**

**I : oui très bien, je me repose un peu, j'ai l'impression de peser 100kg !**

**W : vous n'avez pas à vous en faire Irène vous n'avez pas pris de poids pendant votre grossesse vous allez retrouver votre taille de guêpe d'ici quelque semaine après votre accouchement ! **

**I : vraiment ? j'ai du mal à y croire !**

**W : vous êtes fine et svelte votre ventre n'est pas si rond que sa, vous savez chez certaine femme sa peut doubler de volume ! C'est un petit bébé que vous portez **

**I : si vous le dite, en tout cas je ne vois plus mes pieds, et je ne peux plus me baisser pour ramasser quelque chose !**

**M : sa c'est normal, il devient un peu lourd !**

Irène fit une drôle de tête, pas de grimace mais encore cette sensation bizarre

**M : il fait des galipettes ?**

**I : non il recommence à tâter de l'intérieur avec ses mains ! c'est étrange ça on dirait qu'il appel pour sortir !**

**W : ha non rassurez vous ce n'est pas ça du tout !**

**M : c'est quoi alors ?**

**W : et bien il découvre son nouvel environnement !**

**I : sa fait 9 mois Watson !**

**W : oui et bien avant votre 9****ième**** mois votre bébé était aveugle ! En faite si il commence à faire ça c'est que ces yeux sont terminer d'être former et qu'il les ouvre de temps en temps et qu'il découvre un peu ce qui l'entoure !**

**M : mais…il n'est pas dans le noir dans le ventre de sa mère ?**

**W : non, la lumière passe à travers, rappelez vous que ce passe t'il si on met sa main devant une source de lumière ?**

**I : elle devient rouge la lumière passe à travers !**

**W : c'est sa, malgré vos vêtements la lumière passe, les son aussi plus vous approchez du terme et plus il y a de finition, il entend mieux il ressent plus de chose ! **

**I : il boit la tasse aussi !**

**M : comment ça ?**

**I : et bien la nuit si je bouge on dirait qu'il tousse **

**W : sa peut lui arriver en effet ! Mais ce n'est pas trop grave !**

**M : c'est vraiment fascinant ! J'ai vraiment hâte de vivre tout ça ! Hein John ?**

**W : heu…**

Irène rigola, Watson en savait beaucoup en tant que médecin, mais il restait un homme tout simplement et tout ça lui faisait un peu peur

**I : bon si on rentrait il commence à faire froid**

**M : oui, il vaut mieux que vous soyez au chaud !**

**I : Mary je ne suis pas malade non plus !**

**M : au chaud et plus vite que ça ! **

Irène leva les yeux au ciel et la suivi, Watson releva le col de son manteau, la soirée se passa calmement, Irène eu quelques douleurs, mais ne s'en inquiété pas trop elle commencer à s'y habituer, quand la nuit fut tomber chacun monta se coucher, Irène s'endormie sur le coter, elle était bien obliger avec le ventre qu'elle avait, Holmes se cala contre elle et l'enlaça dans ses bras, en la recouvrant de baisers, il y avait quelque mois qu'ils ne faisait plus rien et le sentait en manque par la sensualité de ses caresses et ses baisers.

Ils entendirent madame Hudson qui rouspéter contre le chien qui demandait à sortir à une heure pareil, le chien japper et labourer la porte de ses griffes, Watson se releva et attrapa son manteau après avoir passé quelque vêtements pour dire à madame Hudson qu'il le sortait. Mary s'enroula dans la totalité de la couverture qui va à la chasse perd sa place ou son bout de couverture tan pis pour lui, Irène trouva le sommeil assez rapidement et Holmes somnoler en cogitant une dernière fois sur ces satané tableaux disparus.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, et Irène fut réveiller par une douleur au ventre d'abord pas trop grande, elle était un peu énerver d'être réveiller comme ça alors qu'elle commençait juste à bien dormir, elle sentis que Sherlock lui dormait bien, elle allait refermer les yeux et une autre douleur survint, plus aigue celle-ci, ce n'était pas vraiment normal, elle n'avait jamais eu de douleur en chaine comme cela, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son mari, une autre douleur encore plus forte cette fois vint la frapper.

Elle ferma les yeux, et respira un grand coup, profondément, peut être qu'il n'aimait pas la position dans lequel elle était, avec la tête en bas, sa ne devait apparemment pas lui plaire, elle se mit en position assise un moment, ça commençait à aller mieux mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se remettre en position coucher, tant pis si elle dormait assise elle était mieux comme ça. Les minutes passèrent et d'autres douleurs l'assaillirent de toute part assez rapproché cette fois ci, et puis elle sentis ses draps se mouiller cette fois c'était sur elle était en train d'accoucher, elle secoua Sherlock qui commençait à dormir profondément

**I : heu….Sherlock ! Sherlock !**

**H : huummm…..quoi?**

**I: je suis en train de faire une inondation la!**

**H : huuuumm….ok !**

**I : Sherlock !**

**H: mais la Tamise c'est l'année prochaine ne t'inquiète pas…**

**I : je ne rigole pas je suis en train d'accoucher !**

**H : hummm…..Hein quoi ?**

Il se leva en sursaut

**H : tu….tu es sure ?**

**I : j'ai jamais était aussi sure de toute ma vie la ! **

**H : il te la dit ?**

**I : j'ai perdu les eaux !**

**H : QUOI ? ta perdu tes os ?**

**I : non les eaux, la flotte si tu préfère, le bébé arrive !**

**H : ok ! bon pas de panique surtout ! que faire ?**

**I : va chercher Watson ! **

**H : ta mal ?**

**I : je ne réponds pas à cette question stupide !**

**H : ok ok ne bouge pas !**

**I : je ne suis pas prête de bouger ! Sherlock dépêche toi !**

Holmes se leva précipitamment enfila une chemise et couru dans la couloir, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et ne trouva que Mary qui se réveilla surprise par le bruit

**H : Mary ! ou est Watson, Irène est en train….d'accoucher !**

**M : il est partis sortir Gladstone, il doit être sur le trottoir, va y je vais aller la voir !**

Mary se leva en direction de la chambre d'Irène, Holmes dévala les marches en évitant madame Hudson réveiller par le bruit

**MH : mais…qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette maison ? monsieur Holmes !**

**H : ha désolé madame Hudson mais pour l'action sa se passe de ce coté la !**

Il ouvrit la porte et disparu dans le noir de la rue, il chercha Watson sur le trottoir, il n'était pas aller bien loin, il couru vers lui

**H : Watson !**

**W : et bien Holmes que ce passe t'il ? Reprenez votre souffle ! un problème !**

**H : pfou pfou, c'est Irène !**

**W : elle est en train d'accoucher ?**

**H : c'est ça ! pfou ! elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu des os avec la flotte un truc comme ça !**

**W : les eaux Holmes, c'est le liquide qui retient bébé qui vient de rompre**

**H : c'est grave ça docteur ?**

**W : non sa veut dire que le travail a déjà commencer, aller Gladstone on rentre !**

Il tira sur la laisse et ils se mirent à courir avec le chien tout ravis de faire une petite course, Watson lacha le chien à madame Hudson qui guettait sur le pallier, elle regarda les 2 hommes gravir les marches 4 à 4, Mary avait préparer de l'eau chaude et des serviettes

**M : elle a de plus en plus mal John !**

**W : c'est bien Mary pour l'eau et les serviettes, c'est parfais, bon Irène sa fait combien de temps ?**

**I : environs….aie….10 minutes la !**

**W : bien vous pouvez me donner à peut prêt les secondes entre les contractions que ressentez ?**

**I : ….je…je dirai….aie !….3 ou….aie !…4 secondes !**

**W : bien, il a l'air vraiment pressé on dirait, bon on garde son calme Irène, inspirer à fond, et poussez !**

Sherlock qui lui tenait la main se la fit littéralement écrabouiller, c'était dingue la force qu'elle pouvait avoir dans ces moments la, il avait mal pour elle quand même, elle le lâcha et il se massa la main, c'était sur il allait finir avec une atèle !

**W : Mary, Holmes, aller me chercher encore de l'eau chaude et des couvertures, Irène sa va aller, respirez calmement, doucement, reprenez votre souffle !**

**I : pas…facile…aie !**

**W : sa va être un peu long et douloureux mais vous vous en sortez très bien pour l'instant, ménager vos forces !**

Holmes et Mary était partie rejoindre madame Hudson dans le cabinet pour préparer encore de l'eau chaude et des serviettes au maximum

**MH : elle s'en sort bien ne vous en faite pas les enfants, un accouchement c'est souvent assez long et douloureux mais après l'effort le réconfort, vous allez voir la petite bouille de votre enfant, vous allez voir, ça va bien se passer ! **

**H : sa a l'air de la faire beaucoup souffrir !**

**M : il faut bien le sortir le bébé ! mais vous en faite pas on est normalement prévue pour !**

**MH : allez on y retourne et plus vite que ça, ne renverser pas l'eau Mary, Holmes sa va votre main ?**

**H : oui sa va !**

**MH : mettez la sous l'eau froide si elle vous fait mal !**

Ils retournèrent au chevet d'Irène ou les contractions avaient reprise, Holmes se montra prudent et présenta son autre main à Irène quitte à se faire broyer encore une fois, ne pas empirer l'autre, au bout de 2h de travail, Watson commençait à en voir le bout

**W : allez y pousser je commence à voir la tête !**

**M : sa arrive !**

**W : il tourna avec précaution le bébé sur lui-même pour faire passer les épaules et réussi à le sortir, le bébé cria enfin, Watson le passa dans les bras de sa maman tandis que Madame Hudson tentait de le nettoyer avec les serviettes, lui déboucher le nez et lui essuyer les yeux, Sherlock embrassa Irène sur le front tandis qu'il aidait un peu madame Hudson à envelopper le bébé dans les serviettes afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid**

**H : c'est fini maintenant ! tu t'est débrouiller comme un chef !**

**W : c'est une jolie petite fille !**

**M : une fille ? ho comme elle est mignonne, elle est si petite !**

**MH : bon je vais nettoyer tout ça moi !**

**W : je coupe le cordon ombilical et je vous la prend quelque minutes Irène, il faut la nettoyer, la peser et la mesurer**

**I : d'accord ! je suis….morte de fatigue !**

**H : repose-toi, ton fait du bon boulot, je peux vous suivre Watson ?**

**W : bien sur ! Voila ! **

Il coupa le cordon et pris délicatement le nouveau né, Sherlock le suivi dans le cabinet, Mary resta avec Irène et madame Hudson qui tentait de tout ranger

**M : elle est magnifique !**

**I : une petite fille ! C'est dingue !**

**MH : il va falloir lui trouver un prénom à cette petite !**

**M : ho oui ! Un prénom !**

**MH : je vais chercher les affaires, Watson en aura certainement besoin pour habiller la petite ! **

Madame Hudson partie fouiller dans l'armoire, pendant ce temps la, Holmes aider Watson à faire prendre un bain à sa petite fille pour la nettoyé du liquide visqueux qui la recouvrait

**H : sa a du mal à partir ce truc visqueux, c'est quoi ?**

**W : le vernix caseosa !**

**H : le quoi ?**

**W : sa protège l'enfant dans le ventre de sa mère et surtout en dehors du froid ! c'est un concentré du placenta si vous voulez**

**H : beurk !**

**Watson la sécha et la posa sur une balance**

**W : bien, voyons voir qu'elle heure est t'il ?**

**H : 2h02 du matin, elle m'a réveiller à minuit !**

**W : bien donc heure de la naissance aux environs de 2h du matin, voyons voir elle pèse….2k800 c'est pas mal ! **

**H : elle bouge beaucoup ! **

**W : oui elle a de qui tenir n'est ce pas ?**

**H : je comprends Irène maintenant !**

Watson la pris pour la mesurer sur une table spéciale, la petite gesticula encore plus tendis que Holmes aider Watson à lui étendre les bras et les jambes replié sur eux même pour la mesurer, elle se mit à pleurer très fort

**W : mais oui je sais bien que je t'embête et que tu préférais les bras de ta maman mais c'est pour ton bien ma petite !**

**H : je crois qu'elle n'est pas contente du tout !**

**W : à votre avis c'est votre caractère de cochon qui resort ou celui d'Irène ?**

**H : peut être un mélange des 2, alors ? **

**W : 46 centimètres c'est vraiment une toute petite fille !**

**H : elle va bien ?**

**W : parfaitement bien, elle est en pleine forme et elle réclame son repas très vigoureusement on va la rendre à sa maman sa va la calmer d'abord !**

**H : il fait faire un biberon ?**

**W : non on verra sa plus tard dans la semaine, pour commencer il faut l'allaiter, elle doit bénéficier des défences imunitaire de sa mère à travers le lait maternelle**

**H : Irène va allaiter ?**

**W : toute les jeunes mamans le font Holmes ! et attention à vos pensé pervers vous je vous connais !**

**H : pas le moins du monde !**

**W : et vous sa va vous êtes bien pâle**

**H : c'est assez….**

**W : impréssionant ?**

**H : oui voila le mot que je cherchait !**

**W : dite vous que c'est fini !**

**H : oui le plus gros est passé !**

**W : ho non c'est maintenant le plus gros ! l'éducation !**

**MH : ha les hommes vous voila, j'ai trouver un petit pyjama rose pâle pour l'habiller sa ira ?**

**H : oui parfait madame Hudson !**

**MH : heureusement que l'on avait acheter un peu de tout pour les couleurs !**

Holmes regarda Watson en habillant sa fille

**W : ba du bleu en pyjama pour une fille on s'en fiche elle va dormir c'est pas un défiler, le reste est utilisable !**

**H : c'est pas faux !**

Il pris toute les précautions pour habiller sa petite fille, en faisant attention au morceau de cordon ombilical désinfecté

**W : ne vous en faite pas elle n'a pas mal, il va tomber tout seul d'ici 15 jours !**

Il la pris ensuite dans ses bras, la petite s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer alors qu'il parlait avec Watson, il la regarda surpris

**W : votre voix**

**H : et sa mère alors ? je croyait que seul les mamans pouvait consoler un bébé ?**

**W : elle vous a entendu pendant 9 mois à travers le ventre de sa mère elle vous reconnait elle sait qui vous êtes aussi, donc votre voix la rassure regardez**

La petite avait enfoui sa tête dans sa chemise avait pris un morceau et le téta

**W : elle s'approprie votre odeur, comme celle de sa mère qu'elle va reconnaitre aussitôt, allons y**

Holmes la montra au passage à madame Hudson qui en fut ravie

**MH : hoooo mais qu'elle est magnifique ! un véritable petit ange !**

Il la ramena dans les bras de sa mère qui pu admirer sa fille à loisirs

**I : elle est vraiment trop belle ! **

La petite se mit à ronchoner un peu

**H : ha oui Watson ma dit qu'elle avait faim, et qu'il fallait que tu l'allaite pour la proteger avec tes defence je sais plus trop quoi !**

**I : oui je sais !**

Irène lui donna le sein et la petite se calma

**H : yen a qui ont de la chance !**

**I : Sherlock !**

**H : non rien !**

**W : donc elle est né à 2h du matin, elle fait 46 centimètres pour 2kg200 une petite fille en pleine santé, vous aller choisir quoi pour le prénom Irène ?**

Irène regarda Sherlock qui haussa les épaules

**H : alors la, aucune idée ! à toi l'honneur !**

**I : hum…je pense que Lisa sa devrait lui convenir **

**Dit elle en regardant sa fille qui ouvrit les yeux en grand**

**W : bien Lisa Holmes sa vous convient à tout les 2 ?**

**H : parfaitement !**

**I : absolument !**

**W : bienvenue parmi nous Lisa !**

**I : ta vu ça Sherlock elle a tes yeux vert !**

**H : oui et la même couleur de cheveux que toi !**

**M : il sont bouclé comme les vôtres**

**MH : elle a beaucoup de cheveux cette petite !**

**W : sa dépend des bébés mais en effet elle a beaucoup de cheveux, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait le même ovale de visage que sa mère et le nez de son père**

**H : la marque de fabrique des Holmes mon frère a le même, dit merci à grand père !**

Tout le monde rigola, pendant que la petite continuer de téter sa mère en regardant tout le monde de ses grand yeux vert !


	14. quelque mois plus tard

**Quelques mois après**

La petite Lisa avait maintenant presque 11 mois elle marcher très bien à 4 patres pour le plus bonheur de son papa qui voyait en elle un atout non négligeable

**I : mais…Sherlock ?**

**H : quoi ?**

**I : d'où sors t'elle ?**

**H : heu….de sous le canapé je crois je ne suis pas sur !**

**I : le canapé ?**

**H : quoi elle visite !**

**I : elle est toute noire ! Regarde son pyjama ! Je te signale qu'il était blanc !**

**H : blanc toujours blanc le gris c'est très tendance en ce moment ! hein qu'est ce que tu en pense Lisa ?**

La petite lui fit un grand sourire

**H : tu vois elle préfère le gris !**

**I : je ne crois pas ! Elle n'a pas à passer derrière les meubles Sherlock !**

**H : justement, elle en profite pour faire les poussières tu vois elle est déjà un peu fée du logis non !**

**I : je vais t'arracher les yeux ! **

**H : s'il te plait j'en ai encore besoin !**

**I : ok dit moi Lisa si on arracher autre chose à ton papa tu l'aimerais moins bien parce qu'il ne pourrait pas te donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?**

La petite rigola à sa maman ne comprenant pas vraiment leurs discussions

**H : tu ne feras jamais ça Irène ! **

**I : si tu ne veux pas que j'essaye ! Surveille ta fille, elle n'est pas engager à faire les poussières !**

**H : c'est ta fille aussi tu sais !**

**I : Sherlock !**

**H : ok ok !**

La matinée passa, Sherlock cherchait désespérément un dossier mais avait promis à madame Hudson de ne rien déranger, il avait sortis tous les dossiers et les avait sagement empilé sur la table en cherchant le sien, il continuer de fouiller le tiroir quand la petit Lisa arriva à 4 pattes , arrivant bientôt à 11 mois, elle commençait déjà à ce tenir debout en se tenant à divers meubles qu'elle trouver sur son chemin, elle arriva devant son papa, elle se mit debout en se tenant à l'armoire ou Holmes cherchait ses dossiers et agita sa poupée en chiffon devant lui

**L : papa ! Joujoux !**

**H : papa travaille mon chou, va voir maman, je suis sur qu'elle voudra bien jouer avec toi !**

La petite fit le tour de la pièce à 4 pattes et revint vers son papa

**L : papa ! Joujoux ! **

**H : non Lisa pas maintenant, je cherche quelque chose**

Holmes resta toujours plonger dans son tiroir faisant attention de ne pas mettre de feuille ou de dossiers par terre, il trouva enfin son dossiers, il le posa sur la table et commença à l'étudier, il fila dans sa chambre pour aller chercher quelque chose, la petite se mit debout à l'aide des pieds de la table, tendis la main, et attrapa le bout du dossiers, elle tira et mis tous les autre dossiers par terre, et partis en direction de la sortis embarquant quelques feuilles avec elle jusque dans l'entrée, Holmes revint au même moment, et madame Hudson entra avec le thé

**MH : ho mon dieu ! Mais qui a fait ça ?**

**L : papa !**

**H : Ba voyons !**

**MH : Monsieur Holmes ! Vous allez…**

**H : je sais, je vais ranger et mieux la surveiller ! Désolé !**

Il se pencha pour tous ramasser heureusement une partie des dossiers était attacher dans une pochette donc il n'y avait pas trop de bazar par terre, une fois tout remis sur la table Holmes s'aperçus que son dossier avait disparu, il chercha dans toute la pièce et puis il se mis à sourire, il sortis du salon, et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, elle était en train de jouer par terre avec ses jouets, elle se précipita vers son papa le dossier dans ses mains

**L : papa ! Joujoux !**

**H : je le savais que c'était toi ma petite crapule ! Bon aller je joue avec toi mais après boulot !**

**L : boulot !**

**H : c'est ça !**

Il s'assit par terre avec sa fille, et joua un peu avec elle, elle commençait à être aussi maline que sa mère pour le chapardage, le soir arriva, Irène fit manger sa fille et la coucha, puis alla se coucher dans les bras de Sherlock, quelque minutes après, Holmes sentis sa fille monter sur le lit et s'enfouir entre eux 2

**H : Lisa !**

**L : papa dodo !**

**H : Lisa dans ton lit ! **

**L : maman dodo !**

**H : sinon la méchante madame Hudson va venir te manger tout cru !**

**I : Sherlock ! **

**H : c'est pour rire ! Elle le sait bien **

La petite n'avait pas très envie de dormir, elle fit des galipettes sur le lit, s'amuser à se cacher sous la couverture, et à réapparaitre en rugissant comme un petit lion, Holmes lui tira la langue et elle lui tira la langue aussi, ils restèrent comme ça en faisant le concours de celui qui tirera sa langue le plus loin

**I : Sherlock, il est 23h30 ! elle devrait déjà être au lit depuis longtemps et dormir !**

**H : elle y est déjà…dans le lit ! **

**I : Sherlock !**

**H : bon aller mon petit chat dodo dans ton lit !**

Il se leva attrapa sa fille par la taille la souleva tendis qu'elle faisait des coucou à sa maman

**L : 'voir maman ! dodo !**

**I : c'est ça bonne nuit ma puce !**

Holmes la remis dans son lit et s'en alla de la chambre, il ferma la porte qu'à moitié pour regarder, Watson passa par la

**W : qu'est ce que vous faite ?**

**H : j'observe, toutes les nuits elle vient nous rejoindre**

**W : et ?**

**H : je veux savoir comment elle sort du lit, il y a des barreaux partout elle ne monte pas par-dessus quand même ?**

**W : je ne pense pas, on l'aurait entendus tomber de l'autre coté notre chambre n'est pas si loin**

**H : tiens regarder !**

**W : impressionnant on sait de qui elle tient n'est ce pas !**

**H : sacré Lisa ! Maline comme un singe dit donc !**

Ils regardèrent par la porte, la petite avait deviser un des barreaux en le faisant tourner sur lui-même il entendait celui grincer, elle en dévissa un 2ième et sortis du lit, elle pris les barreaux et les remis dans les trous puis s'avança jusqu'à la porte entrouverte

**L : papa !**

**H : dit donc toi ! On a dit au lit ! Tu dévisse les barreaux maintenant !**

**W : il va falloir coller les barreaux !**

**H : oui ou changer de lit !**

**W : en attendant rattraper votre petite fugueuse madame Hudson risque de la gronder !**

Holmes attrapa sa fille et referma la porte derrière lui, Watson partis se coucher, Holmes joua un peu avec sa fille, il était assis contre le mur et elle lui montrer tous ses jouets, il aida aussi à l'habillage d'une poupée un peu n'importe comment, la petite entre ses jambe, après quelque minutes de jeux, la petite s'endormie dans les bras de son papa, il caressa ses cheveux bouclé, la pris doucement dans ses bras et la déposa dans son lit puis partis se coucher enfin

**I : elle dort ?**

**H : oui, figure-toi qu'elle dévisse les barreaux de son lit pour sortir !**

**I : elle a de qui tenir ! **

**H : oui, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser quand elle va grandir !**

Il l'enlaça et elle se blotti dans ses bras, la nuit passa, et vers 6h du matin, un petit diable monta sur le lit pour réveiller son papa à coup de poupée de chiffon sur la figure !

**L : papa ! Biberon !**

**H : huuummm…Lisa ! J'ai dit dans ton lit !**

**I : c'est ta fille débrouille toi !**

**H : non c'est ta fille va y !**

**L : maman dodo ! Papa !**

**I : merci ma fille ! Allez debout !**

**H : papa dodo parce que papa crevé !**

La petite joua un moment sur le bout du lit, elle fini par descendre et aller dans le salon voir si elle ne pouvait pas embêter le chien qui dormait prêt de la cheminer, quelqu'un entra dans le salon et la petite le reconnu aussitôt

**L : débile !**

Lestrade regarda la petite surprise

**L : mais dite donc ma petite demoiselle on ne dit ce genre de chose !**

**L : débile !**

**L : qui sait qui ta appris ça ?**

**L : papa !**

**L : je vois et tu sais ou il est ton papa ?**

**L : dodo ! **

**L : ok va le chercher ton papa ! Va le réveiller j'ai besoin de lui ! Allez vite et je te donne un bonbon ! **

**L : bonbon !**

**L : va chercher ton papa avant le bonbon après !**

La petite rampa vers la chambre, remonta sur le lit, flouta un bon coup de poupée de chiffon sur la figure de Holmes endormie

**L : papa ! Papa ! Débile !**

**I : elle ta traité de débile ?**

**H : humm non, c'est un nom de code, Lestrade est dans le salon !**

Irène rigola

**I : franchement ! Débile ! **

**H : sa rentre mieux que c…. !**

Irène lui mis sa main sur sa bouche

**I : pas de gros mot devant la petite !**

**H : c'est bien ce que je disais débile c'est mieux, ok je te suis Lisa on va voir débile !**

La petite retourna dans le salon accompagner de son papa qui avait passé une chemise

**L : débile bonbon ! Papa biberon !**

**H : j'arrive ma puce !**

Holmes prépara un biberon pendant que Lestrade lui parler et passer un bonbon a Lisa

**L : pourquoi elle m'appel débile ?**

**H : aucune idée, vous savez à cette âge la ça ressort toute sorte de mot qu'ils entendent à droite à gauche elle a du croire que sa sonnait bien !**

**L : vous croyez ?**

**H : je trouve que sa vous va à ravir !**

**L : Holmes ! **

**H : je plaisanter, tiens Lisa ton biberons, aller va réveiller tonton Watson il sera très content !**

La petite partie dans le couloir à la recherche de tonton Watson

**L : bien j'ai une affaire à vous confier !**

**H : je le savais ! À 6h du matin !**

La petite entra dans la chambre de Mary et de Watson, elle réveilla d'abord Mary en lui donnant un bisous bien baveux sur la joue et donna un coup de poupée à Watson qui ronflait à coter, elle du taper plusieurs fois et Mary rigola en voyant la petite rouspéter que Watson ne se réveiller pas, elle descendit du lit fit le tour du coter à Watson lâcha sa poupée et attrapa une pantoufle par terre Mary explosa de rire quand elle entendit le paf de la semelle sur la figure de son mari

**L : tonton Wasons debout !**

**M : non non Lisa ! ma puce on ne tape avec une chaussure sa fait mal, John sa va ?**

**W : heu…je vois des étoiles mais sa devrait passer ! j'ai pris quoi la ? une claque ?**

**M : non un coup de chaussure !**

**W : ouaa ! sa claque bien !**

Mary rigola encore, Lisa avait hérité du tact légendaire de son père

**L : Wasons bobo ?**

**W : non t'inquiète pas Lisa tout va bien !**

**L : débile ! Papa !**

**M : ha ! Lestrade est de retour dès 6h du matin !**

**W : oui quand ce n'est pas Bradstrit c'est Lestrade, J'arrive, tu as mangé Lisa ?**

**L : papa biberon !**

**W : ok bon je reviens tout de suite Mary **

**M : d'accord, tu viens dormir avec moi Lisa ?**

**L : dodo !**

La petite monta sur le lit avec sa poupée, et se blotti dans les couvertures avec Mary


	15. quelque années plus après

**Quelques années après**

Lisa avait maintenant 3 ans elle tenait debout sur ses petites jambes et gambadait dans toute la maison pour le grand bonheur de ses parents, elle passait des heures entière à jouer à la dinette que lui a offert son tonton Mycroft, tout aussi gaga que son cadet devant sa seule petite nièce qu'il gâtait très souvent de gros cadeaux, elle avait même appris de sa maman à faire le regard implorant de mignonne petite fille qui faisait fondre n'importe qui, Watson en était certain maintenant, si elle avait hérité du caractère de son père, elle avait le charme de sa mère indéniablement, avec ses long cheveux tout bouclé les grands yeux vert perçant de son papa, et sa petite bouille à croquer, il était à parier que plus tard Holmes allait devenir fou avec les futurs prétendants qui se présenterons ici, elle fera tourner la tête de n'importe qui, et manipulatrice comme sa mère il n'osait même pas songer à cette période futur

La petite Lisa en avait marre de jouer, elle pris sa poupée de chiffon et se balada dans la maison, quel bonheur de marcher enfin, c'était beaucoup plus rapide que le 4 pattes, elle pouvait même courir dans la maison à condition de ne pas approcher les marches, elle se faisait souvent gronder pas mamie Hudson, on ne coure pas dans les marches, non elle descendait les marches précautiocieusement en se tenant à chaque barreaux de la rambarde, elle trottina de pièce en pièce regardant ce que les adulte faisait, maman était sortie pour le travail, papa était avec un client, un monsieur très grand et très carré avec une grande barbe noire qui s'était pencher au dessus d'elle pour lui dire bonjour, si elle avait l'habitude des moustaches avec Watson elle n'avait jamais vu de barbu comme ça, elle pris peur et se cacha aussitôt derrière son papa, qui en rigola,

elle trottina vers une autre pièce, tonton Watson ausculter une petite fille assit sagement sur la table d'auscultation, sa maman était assise devant le bureau, et observer la scène, elle resta un moment sur le pallier de la porte, elle aurai bien aimé jouer avec la petite fille mais tonton Watson n'a pas voulu, elle partis voir Mary qui essayer d'accrocher des rideaux dans la chambre, elle joua à cache cache avec Mary en courant dans les rideaux, puis fini par se lasser, elle descendit les marches avec précaution, et alla voir mamie Hudson qui faisait des crêpes dans la cuisine, en fait depuis tout à l'heure elle n'attendait que sa, sentent l'odeur monter dans toute la maison

**L : fini les crêpe ?**

**MH: non pas encore ma puce il faut encore patienter !**

**L : j'ai faim !**

**MH : un peu de patience mon chaton, tiens si tu a très faim, prend celle-ci dans l'assiette, elle est un peu raté mais je ne crois pas que sa va t'arrêter ma gourmande !**

**L : merci !**

La petite grimpa sur une chaise, attrapa l'assiette, madame Hudson versa un peu de sucre sur la crêpe et Lisa l'englouti en quelque bouchés

**L : tu joue avec moi ?**

**MH : ho j'aimerai bien ma puce mais j'ai beaucoup de travail !**

**L : papa aussi, tonton Watson aussi, personne ne veut jouer !**

**MH : ton papa à bientôt fini avec son client, tu n'a qu'a lui faire un beau dessin en attendant**

**L : ouai !**

Lisa fini sa crêpe et remonta dans sa chambre, pris du papier et chercha ses crayons, elle chercha partout mais pas de crayon, elle fit le tour des pièces pour demander ses crayons mais personne ne les avait vu,

tan pis elle alla dans la salle de bain, maman avait bien des crayons pour le visage ranger dans une trousse, elle ouvrit les placards sous l'évier, à sa porter et les vida de leur contenu, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tira sur la trousse de maquillage à sa maman, en fit tomber le contenu par terre avec le contenu des placards et fit son choix, rouge à lèvre, crayons, mascara, fard à paupière, elle emporta tout le contenu dans la petite poucettes de sa poupée, vraiment pratique les cadeaux de tonton Mycroft, elle revint vers sa chambre et étala le contenu de la poucettes par terre, elle se coucha à plat ventre avec sa feuille et dessina un joli dessin avec le rouge à lèvre de maman, le chien passa par la, apparemment lui aussi à la recherche d'activité, ses maitres étant trop occupé pour s'intéressé à lui, il entra dans la chambre, et Lisa s'arrêta de dessiner, le chien vient se coucher prêt d'elle,

**L : gentil Gladstone ! Pas bouger !**

Elle prit le rouge a lèvre de sa maman et essaya de faire une bouche sur la gueule du chien qui se laissa faire, il avait l'habitude c'était sa meilleur copine de jeux, et après avoir subi toutes sortes d'expériences avec le papa, il préféré de loin les expériences de la petite fille, Lisa se leva et alla chercher les vêtements de ses poupées et entrepris d'habiller le chien, elle s'amusait comme une folle, enfin quelque chose de marrant, elle mis du bleu au dessus des yeux du chien, lui mis un tutu rose paillette et une couronne de princesse, puis se maquilla elle aussi à son tour, débordant à souhait, elle n'était encore très doué pour sa, elle fini son dessin et alla voir son papa, le client était partie elle avait entendu mamie Hudson lui dire au revoir, elle se précipita dans le salon avec son dessin

**L : papa ! Dessin pour toi !**

**H : ho Lisa, c'est gentil mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es barbouillé avec quoi?**

**L : crayon de maman ! **

**H : ha je vois sa ? C'est du rouge à lèvre ça, et ho la la tu t'es mis du bleue partout ! bon aller viens avec moi je vais te débarbouiller avant que maman ne voit sa**

**L : chut !**

**H : oui tu peux le dire ça !**

Holmes pris sa fille dans les bras et l'emena vers la salle de bain, Lisa lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue le barbouillant de rouge à lèvre, elle rigola et tenta de lui enlever mais sans succès, il la posa dans un coin et se pencha pour ouvrir les placards histoire de trouver de quoi la netoyer et trouva les placards vide !

**H : Lisa ?**

**L : oui papa ?**

**H : ou est passé le contenu des placards ?**

**L : sais pas !**

**H : Lisa !**

**L : c'est le chien !**

**H : le chien a vidé les placard ?**

**L : oui !**

**H : je ne savais pas que Gladstone était amateur de cosmétiques**

**L : regarde !**

Holmes tourna la tête vers la porte, le chien était apparu sur le palier dans son tenu fashion victime avec maquillage très prononcé

**L : ta vu !**

**H : j'y crois pas ! Gladstone ! mon pauvre vieux ! Lisa tu a encore habiller le chien, et tu l'as maquiller**

**L : c'est rigolo !**

**H : pauvre Glastone, bon je suppose que tout est dans ta chambre**

**L : avec poupée !**

**H : tu l'as maquiller elle aussi ?**

**L : oui, toute belle !**

**H : seigneur ! Elle va faire une drôle de tête ta mère quand elle va voir l'état de son maquillage !**

Holmes trouva le produit dans la chambre de sa fille et entrepris de la débarbouiller comme il put malgré les couches de maquillage étalé sur son visage et ses mains, il s'aperçu aussi qu'en plus d'avoir maquillé ses jouets, et le chien, elle avait maquillé la porte, de grand et sublime dessin et que le chien était en train de manger le reste du rouge à lèvre,

**H : et bien c'est une véritable catastrophe que tu nous a fait la ?**

**L : je vais aller au coin ?**

**H : non bien sur que non ma chérie, mais il ne faut pas jouer avec le maquillage de maman !**

**I : sans sa permission, Sherlock ou est le contenu des placards ?**

**H : ha tu es rentré ! et bien je crois que tout est la !**

**L : maman !**

La petite alla dans les bras de sa maman

**I : tu as réussi à tous enlever !**

**H : oui et je n'ai pas encore démaquillé le chien**

Irène explosa de rire en remarquant le chien et son tutu, recouvert de maquillage

**I : pauvre Gladstone !**

**H : une véritable artiste regarde la porte !**

Dit il en la refermant laissant apparaitre les jolis dessins

**I : hoo mon dieu ! il ne faut pas que madame Hudson tombe dessus !**

**H : sur, tiens Lisa va voir si tu peux rafler quelque crêpes elle doit avoir fini, tu nous en ramène pendant qu'on nettoie tout ce bazar !**

**L : ouaiii des crêpes !**

**H : le chien tu reste ici, je dois t'enlever tout ça !**

Irène rigola et aida Holmes à tout nettoyer, la porte leur donna du fil à retordre, le rouge à lèvre avait incrusté le bois, Irène retrouva tous son maquillage dans la poucettes de sa fille, par terre dans la maison de poupée bref il y en avait partout. Son rouge à lèvre était dans un piteux état, Ils débarbouillèrent le chien a deux en essayant tan bien que mal de le débarrasser du tutu rose.

Le chien une fois libéré sortis de la chambre à toute pompe, leur regard se croisèrent, intense, il la pris dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent, quand madame Hudson toqua à la porte en toussant un peu, ils se détachèrent aussitôt, madame Hudson était sur le sueil de la porte et la petite devant elle une assiètte crêpe a la main

**L : papa et maman bisous !**

**MH : pas dans la chambre de la petite ni même devant elle !**

**I : elle a l'habitude madame Hudson ! **

**MH : quand même !**

**H : on va pas lui faire un petit frère dans sa chambre quand même !**

**MH : monsieur Holmes !**

La petite s'avança avec une assiete de crêpe

**L : crêeeppeee !**

**H : tiens le room service d'étage !**

**I : merci ma chérie ! tiens mange tout le reste et ne donne rien a ton père ! il aime pas ça !**

**H : quoi comment sa ? moi je suis le plus grand mangeur de crêpe de cette maison !**

La petite rigola et partis en courant avec l'assiette Holmes a sa poursuite, elle cria après tonton Watson pour qu'il lui prenne l'assiette mais trop tard il l'avait déjà rattraper !

**H : Watson, Mary ****une crêpe ?**

**W: avant que vous ne mangiez tous?**

**H : c'est ça !**

**M : j'ai vu Gladstone déguiser tout a l'heure est ce normal ?**

**H : tout a fait ma fille a le sens artistique !**

**M : je vois ça !**

Holmes lâcha sa fille par terre

**H : aller retourne jouer mais cette fois avec tes jouets pas avec les crayons de maman !**

**La petite retourna dans sa chambre en trottinant, madame Hudson parler avec Irène, dans le couloir**

**MH : hum il faudrait songer à demander aux hommes de repeindre le couloir**

**I : oui la peinture commence à cailler**

**MH : tous ça c'est l'humidité à chaque crue de la Tamise la maison se rempli d'humidité et la peinture n'apprécie pas du tout, c'est surtout pour la petite qu'elle ne joue pas avec des morceaux cailler **

**I : oui je vais voir sa avec Mary si on peut trouver de la peinture on mettra les hommes au travail quand ils auront un petit creux**

**MH : bien je vais aller voir ce que sont devenus mes crêpes !**

**I : il doit plus y en avoir beaucoup je crois !**

Les 2 femmes repartirent vers le salon pour voir si Sherlock avait tous manger, la petite sortit la tête de sa chambre, apparemment il fallait repeindre le couloir, elle fouilla dans sa chambre, mais elle ne trouva pas de peinture, ni même ses crayons, et il était hors de question de reprendre les crayons de maman, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu qu'elle se fasse gronder, elle fit le tour de la maison, les adultes prenait le café dans le salon, elle pris une crêpe au passage et repartis dans les autre pièces, elle avait le champ libre, elle chercha partout, et trouva prêt du placard à chaussure une boite ronde bizarre, elle tenta de l'ouvrir, elle y parvins avec difficulté, dedans c'était tous noir et visqueux, elle emporta la boite avec elle sa devrait suffire, elle alla dans la cuisine et trouva un pinceau, elle remonta vers le couloir, s'assit par terre et commença à peindre le mur avec le contenu de la boite, sa ne sentait vraiment pas bon du tout, l'odeur parvint jusqu'au salon ou les adultes discutaient

**H : hé ! C'est quoi cette drôle d'odeur ?**

**I : je me disais aussi sa sent bizarre !**

**M : c'est peut être dehors j'ai ouvert la fenêtre de notre chambre !**

**W : en tout cas sa sent fort on dirait du solvant !**

**MH : ils doivent peut être manipulé des produits dehors ! **

**H : sa me rappel une odeur c'est bizarre**

Madame Hudson se leva et emporta l'assiette vide avec elle, arriver dans le couloir elle poussa un cri

**MH : MON DIEU CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! **

**H/I : Lisa !**

**M : qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?**

**I : elle a du jouer avec des solvants ! Mais on a tout mis en hauteur !**

Holmes se leva pour aller voir ce qui ce passer dans le couloir, Irène le suivi, Mary aussi, elles retinrent une exclamation de surprise, une partie du mur était recouvert de noir, le sol aussi, le pinceau de cuisine de madame Hudson était complètement imbibé, cette fois madame Hudson se fâcha, et pris Lisa par la main jusqu'à la cuisine

**H : du cirage, je savais bien que j'avais reconnu l'odeur**

**I : ha la la miss bêtise ! ou est ce qu'elle a trouver ça ?**

**W : certainement prêt des chaussures, le meuble n'est pas dur à ouvrir !**

**MH : aller tu viens avec moi ! on va te laver les mains et ensuite tu sera punis au coin ! **

Lisa s'était mise à pleurer mais rien n'y fit madame Hudson était vraiment fâché

**H : c'est nécessaire le coin ?**

**MH : elle a recouvert le mur de cirage monsieur Holmes et elle en est recouverte ! Moi j'appelle ça une grosse bêtise ! qui mérite punition !**

**H : elle n'a que 3ans ! Ce n'est pas dramatique, sa s'enlève et on devait repeindre le mur de toute façon !**

**W : oui il ne restera pas une trace, et puis avec les couches de peinture sa ne se verra pas**

**MH : non non et non ! si vous ne la punissez pas maintenant elle va devenir infernal ! et si elle en avait manger ? C'est un produit chimique, et les enfants ne jouent pas avec les produits chimiques, aller Lisa, arrête de pleurer et lave tes mains ! **

Lisa passa ses mains sous l'eau, Irène la changea car elle en avait mis partout sur ses vêtements et madame Hudson la conduit au coin dans le salon prêt de la fenêtre et de l'armoire

**MH : tu met tes mains dans ton dos et je ne veux plus te voir aller tourne toi !**

La petite se tourna et se mis au coin, elle tourna la tête vers son papa

**MH : je vous interdis de lever la punition pour sa petite frimousse, et toi demi tour ! Aller !**

La petite se retourna dans son coin, et madame Hudson sortie de la pièce

**H : ce n'est pas malin ce que tu as fait Lisa ! Depuis ce matin tu fait beaucoup de bêtises je trouve ! **

**L : mamie Hudson méchante !**

**H : non c'est toi la vilaine ! on n'écrit pas ou on ne repeint pas le mur ! **

**I : bon voila un produit de plus à ranger en sureté !**

**H : oui, ou est Watson ?**

**M : il essaye de faire partir le cirage avec de l'eau et une éponge mais le produit est bien encré !**

**H : je vais lui proposer un de mes produits !**

**I : quoi ?**

**H : de l'acide citrique, madame Hudson a aussi du vinaigre de vin, sa va partir tranquillement **

**I : j'espère bien**

Il sortit aider Watson et Mary et Irène restèrent dans le salon, Lestrade entra

**L : bonjour mesdames ! et ba alors petit bouchon qu'est ce que tu fait dans le coin de la fenêtre ?**

**I : elle est puni ! elle a fait une grosse bêtise !**

**L : ça a un rapport avec vos maris dans le couloir ?**

**M : c'est ça, la petite a essayer de repeindre le mur avec le contenu d'une boite de cirage !**

**L : ha ouai ! pourquoi venant de la fille du grand Sherlock Holmes sa ne m'étonne pas ? le sens artistique qui ressort non ? **

**I : comme vous dite, madame Hudson est vraiment en colère !**

Lestrade s'assit sur le sofa

**L : je vais les attendre ici !**

**I : ok je vais leur dire que vous êtes la, je suis sure qu'ils ne vous on même pas vu !**

Irène partie chercher Holmes qui entra dans le salon, Lestrade parla sur une affaire et ses conclusions, la petite ne cessait de tourner la tête dans leur direction

**L : tu veux un bonbon ?**

**L : oui !**

Madame Hudson entra dans la pièce pour déposer le thé

**MH : non inspecteur Lestrade cette petite demoiselle est puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Donc pas de bonbon !**

**L : bon d'accord !**

**H : ha ce n'est pas grave donner le moi !**

Il le prit et le mis dans sa poche tendis Madame Hudson sortait du salon, une fois la porte fermer, Holmes fit signe a sa fille qui quitta le coin pour courir dans les bras de son papa, il lui donna le bonbon et elle l'ouvrit en reniflant et essuyant ses larmes

**L : madame Hudson ne va pas aimer ça !**

**H : chut, elle retournera au coin quand elle remontera, elle n'a que 3ans c'est normal de faire des bêtises, j'en faisais aussi **

**L : vous en faite encore non ?**

Dit-il en regardant le labo de Holmes dans un coin de la pièce

**H : oui enfin des bêtises de grand quoi !**

**L : elle a vraiment de qui tenir !**

Lestrade continua son rapport d'enquêtes demandant conseil sur certain indice a mettre en avant lors du procès de leur criminel, la petite était assise sur les genoux de son papa et croquer son bonbon en silence, le chien ronflait prêt de la cheminer, madame Hudson remonta les escaliers et Lisa se dépêcha de se remettre au coin

**MH : nous avons presque terminer de tous nettoyer, aller viens avec moi Lisa, tu vas nous aider à finir de nettoyer tes bêtises ! **

Lisa suivit madame Hudson pas très rassuré, son papa lui adressa un clin d'œil au passage, et elle disparu derrière la porte

**L : ha les enfants ! sa grandit trop vite n'est ce pas ?**

**H : sure ! j'ai l'impression qu'elle est né hier !**

Lestrade souris, Holmes avait tellement changé depuis la naissance de sa fille.


	16. 3 ans plus tard

**3ans ans plus tard**

Lisa avait maintenant 6ans, elle venait de faire sa rentré en classe et se débrouiller plutôt bien quand elle ne faisait pas de bêtises elle était devenu spécialiste de farce en tout genre et préféré souvent aller courir avec des amis en tenu de garçon que de jouer en robe avec les filles de son âge, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jouer encore avec sa veille poupée en chiffon à la dinette quand il pleuvait de trop et de déguiser encore ce pauvre Gladstone, habiller d'une petite salopette et pied nu, elle était en train de fouiner dans le salon, elle chercher quelque chose pour s'amuser, elle trouva le violon de son papa, elle joua quelque notes, son papa lui avait appris mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire de la musique en ce moment, elle laissa le violon dans un coin et fouilla une grosse malle, elle était carrément la tête dedans, elle jeta le contenu par terre cherchant quelque chose de plus passionnant, le chien voyant qu'elle avait du mal à atteindre le fond de la boite, la poussa un peu, déséquilibré elle tomba dans la malle

**L : Gladstone !**

Le chien jappa

**L : aller vient mon chien, saute !**

Le chien sauta dans la malle avec Lisa qui ria quand le chien la lécha sur tout le visage, il était vieux mais encore assez souple, elle le fit sortir de la malle, aller en sortir quand elle trouva quelque chose de plus intéressant, le chien se retourna sa petite maitresse avait encore disparu dans la malle, il vit sa tête ressortir

**L : regarde ce que j'ai trouvé Gladstone !**

Lisa montra un pistolet à Gladstone qui se dépêcha de rejoindre son tapis, il se mit les pattes sur ses yeux et ne bougea plus, Lisa sorti de la malle et se mis debout, elle avait l'habitude des coups de feu, son papa en faisait souvent sur le mur, elle vit sur l'étagère d'en face l'affreux sujet en porcelaine que madame Hudson avait mis un jour, faisant grogner son papa, même sa maman le trouver moche, et tata Mary était d'accord, elle leva le pistolet bien haut, tirant un peu la langue pour bien le viser, au moins une bétise qui fera du bien à tous le monde, elle non plus n'aimait pas ce sujet bizarre qui était censé représenter un clown hideux qui lui faisait peur de jour comme de nuit, elle pris son temps pour ne pas le manquer, arma le pistolet et tira, le bruit fut beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait, la pression aussi, elle fut expulser à quelque centimètre derrière elle, et atterris sur les fesses, le pistolet entre les mains, encore surprise de la violence du coup, mais en tout cas elle était contente le sujet avait volet en éclat, elle ne l'avait pas raté, Holmes qui parler avec Peterson sur le pallier de la porte entendit le bruit sourd, Madame Hudson était même sortie de sa cuisine inquiète, Holmes monta les marches à toute vitesse et ouvrit la porte

**H : Lisa !**

**L : ha papa ! **

**H : mais à quoi tu joue ?**

**L : heu…à exploser le clown ! je l'ai eu regarde !**

Holmes soupira, Lisa avait vite caché son arme dans son dos quand elle avait entendus son père monter

**H : et on peut savoir avec quoi tu a tué ce clown ?**

**L : avec mon lance pierre ! **

**H : ton…lance pierre ?**

**L : c'est ça !**

**H : les lances pierres ne font pas de bruit d'explosion Lisa et ne font pas de trou dans le mur !**

**L : mais avec quoi voudrait tu que j'ai explosé le clown ?**

**H : avec mon pistolet qui est dans ton dos ma puce !**

Lisa sortis le pistolet de sa cachette

**H : bien voici l'arme du crime !**

**L : j'ai tué personne !**

**H : un clown !**

**L : quand on tire sur quelque chose de pas vivant on ne peut pas le tuer donc en toute logique je n'ai tuer personne !**

**H : c'est pas faux !**

**L : donc ce n'est pas l'arme du crime !**

**H : non c'est la preuve de tes bêtises !**

**L : tu es fâcher ?**

**H : tu crois ? Imagine que tu te sois blessé ?**

Lisa baissa la tête

**L : mais en tous cas je l'ai eu, j'ai été projeté par terre mais je l'ai eu ! c'est tonton Mycroft qui va être content ! **

**H : oui je devrais parler à ton oncle en lui rappelant que le tir c'est que dans son jardin !**

**L : mais il m'a dit que je devais m'entrainer !**

**H : pas dans la maison Lisa !**

**L : tu le fait bien toi ! sur le mur !**

**H : parce que…j'ai une dent contre le mur !**

**L : j'ai une dent contre le clown !**

**H : je suis adulte !**

**L : je suis petite !**

**H : oui voila pourquoi pas de coup de feu dans la maison !**

**L : chez tonton on tire dans le jardin, il a dit que je tirais mieux que lui !**

**H : tonton Mycroft aime beaucoup sa petite nièce et il a la vue qui baisse c'est pour sa que tu tire mieux que lui Lisa ! Mais rassure toi, je suis sur qu'il pourrait encore tirer un lapin en pleine course à 4 mètre devant lui sans problème !**

**L : oua ! **

**H : donne moi ça tout de suite avant que madame Hudson ne monte**

Elle lui donna l'arme qu'il jeta dans la malle, et alla vers l'étagère et mis tous par terre, madame Hudson monta, ouvrit la porte

**H : ne vous en faite pas madame Hudson, ce n'est rien, juste le chien qui a fait tomber l'étagère **

**MH : le chien ?**

**H : oui le chien ! merci madame Hudson !**

Madame Hudson referma la porte méfiante et Holmes remis tous sur l'étagère avec l'aide de sa fille

**L : alors je ne suis pas puni ?**

**H : si !**

**L : bon d'accord j'irai au coin !**

**H : pas au coin !**

**L : dans ma chambre ?**

**H : non ! tu es privé de sortie pendant une semaine !**

**L : ho non papa ! C'est les vacances !**

**H : j'ai dit pas de sortie ! on ne joue pas avec des armes à feu dans la maison c'est très dangereux, même si tonton Mycroft t'apprend à tirer chez lui et même si je tire sur le mur !**

Lisa mis ses mains dans ses poches et partie dans sa chambre en grognant

**L : c'estpasjustec'estpasjustec'estpasjustec'estpasjuste !**

**H : avec le sourire Lisa !**

Lisa tira la langue à son père et s'enferma dans sa chambre, elle s'adossa au mur près de son lit, croisa les bras et bouda, Gladstone fini par ouvrir la porte avec sa patte et vint poser sa tête sur les genou de sa petite maitresse

**L : on la bien eu quand même le clown hein mon chien !**

Le chien aboya et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux

**L : mais maintenant je suis punis alors que c'est les vacances ! Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?**

Le chien jappa et Lisa soupira, les jours passèrent et Lisa se tint tranquille elle se fit gronder aussi par sa maman qui eu vent de l'histoire, heureusement la seule qui n'était pas au courant était madame Hudson, Watson avait éclaté de rire quand Lisa lui avait dit pourquoi elle était punis, elle était bien la fille de son père ! en tous cas Holmes était content ce clown Hideux en porcelaine avait disparu, et madame Hudson avait cru que c'était bien le chien qui en était la cause, elle commencer à se faire vielle mamie Hudson, au bout de 4 jours, Holmes leva la punition qui était initialement d'une semaine, pour permettre à sa fille de prendre un peu l'air avant de reprendre l'école, elle remercia son père, mis des chaussures et un manteau et dévala les marches pour aller se promener, Gladstone la suivis, Lisa était la seule qu'il suivait sans avoir besoin de laisse, il était encore tôt ce matin, elle courra le long du trottoir et tapa à la porte de Peterson, madame Peterson ouvrit la porte

**MP : ho bonjour Lisa ! **

**L : bonjour madame Peterson, je voulais savoir si monsieur Peterson était la ? il avait promis de me montrer comment faire voler un cerf volant chinois !**

**MP : ho et bien il n'est encore lever, mais tu peux aller le voir la chambre est à l'étage ! Surtout ne fait pas de bruit !**

Lisa monta doucement les marches, le chien sur ses talons, il poussa quelque grognement et Lisa mis un doit sur sa bouche

**L : chutt !**

et ouvrit la porte, Peterson ronflait

**L : monsieur Peterson ! debout !**

Peterson ne répondit pas, elle grimpa sur le lit et se mis à califourchon sur Peterson et le secoua

**L : aller monsieur ! debout ! le jour est déjà levé lui !**

Peterson bougea un peu, il éternua, Lisa ouvrit grand les yeux surprise et il se recoucha en ronflant

**L : pauvre monsieur Peterson, il est malade c'est pour sa qu'il ne se lève pas !**

Elle mit une main sur son front

**L : il a beaucoup de fièvre ! il lui faut un médicament !**

Elle descendit du lit et s'approcha de la table de nuit, il y avait un gros pot en verre rempli de cachets blanc,

**L : oui c'est ça, il lui faut une aspirine !**

Elle attrapa le bocal et tenta de l'ouvrir, elle tira de toute ses forces, Peterson ouvrit les yeux tout doucement il commencer à se réveiller, Lisa tira encore plus fort et le bouchon s'envola, il atterri avec force sur le front Peterson, sa tête retomba immédiatement sur ses oreillers, assommé,

Lisa n'avait rien remarqué tenta de sortir un cachet mais le pot était trop rempli il était coincés, elle retourna le bocal et répandit tout les cachets par terre, elle remonta sur le lit, Peterson s'était rendormie et ronflait en ouvrant la bouche et en la refermant, elle tenta de mettre le cachet dans sa bouche mais manquer à chaque fois de se faire mordre, le chien grognait dans un coin du lit à chaque fois qu'elle aller se faire mordre

**L : du calme Gladstone, il ne le fait pas exprès, il dors, mais comment on va faire pour le soigner ?**

Lisa jeta un coup d'œil à la poche arrière de sa salopette, elle vit son lance pierre, elle le pris, mis le cachet dans le caoutchouc et attendis patiemment que Peterson ouvre la bouche, c'était comme la leçon de pistolet de tonton Mycroft, prendre son temps, bien actionner son arme, ajuster son tir, ouvrir les 2 yeux, viser, et…tirer, elle tira au moment ou il ouvrit grand la bouche, le cachet fut propulser jusque dans la gorge de Perterson qui se mis en position assise brusquement faisant tomber Lisa par terre, il toussa très fort, le cachet avait été avaler de force et n'était pas coincer dans sa gorge heureusement, mais il toussa énormément

**L : faut pas tousser comme ça vous savez il ne va pas ressortir le cachet !**

**P : Lisa !**

**L : en tout cas il ne ressortira pas par la ! C'est comme quand j'ai avalé mon argent de poche un jour, j'ai mis 2 jour et une nuit pour le récupéré mais sa n'a servit à rien de tousser !**

**P : Lisa ! tu m'as fait mal !**

**L : oui mais c'est de votre faute ! Vous ne vouliez pas avaler le médicament !**

**P : comment tu as fait bon sang je ne sens plus ma gorge !**

**L : avec mon lance pierre ! tonton Watson dit que même si le malade veut pas, il faut le forcer parce que c'est toujours pour son bien !**

**P : oui mais la tu ne pas fait du bien Lisa ! Heureusement que je me suis pas étouffé !**

**L : est ce que vous aller le dire à mon papa ? **

**P : non, si tu promets de ne jamais recommencer !**

**L : promis ! **

**P : c'est bien il faut toujours tenir ses promesses petite Lisa !**

**L : d'accord alors vous aller me montrer le cerf volant chinois ?**

**P : ha oui c'est vrai ! bon descend au salon je vais m'habiller et le chercher !**

**L : ouaiii ! viens Gladstone !**

Peterson épongea son front décidément cette petite était le clone parfait de son père et de sa mère , il s'habilla et emmena Lisa au parc avec le cerf volant, il le déplia dans les air, c'était un grand dragon rouge, Lisa pris la ficelle et couru droit devant elle comme lui disait Peterson, le chien grogna et poursuivi le dragon en aboyant, croyant que le dragon poursuivait sa petite maitresse, la journée se termina en gros gouter à la maison ou Peterson pris le café avec Holmes et Watson, pendant que Lisa tentait de replier le gros dragon et de faire lâcher la queue à Gladstone toujours en colère après ce bout de papier volant

**L : aller lâche le Gladstone ! Papa ! Gladstone ne veut pas lâcher le dragon !**

**P : il est acharné ce chien !**

**H : ne vous en faite pas, j'ai une solution ! **

Holmes tira la malle sous son bureau et en sortis un grand masque africain il le mis sur son visage et poussa un cri devant le chien, celui-ci pris de terreur poussa un jappement et en un petit saut se retrouva sur le dos les 4 pattes en l'air immobile

**L : papa ! tu lui a fait quoi ? il est tout raide !**

**H : ne t'inquiete pas Lisa c'est juste le choc, il a eu peur, il va bientôt reprendre ses esprits**

Lisa le toucha d'un doit et le chien tomba raide sur le coté, elle rigola

**L : Gladstone ! C'était une blague !**

Le chien repris ses esprit comme si de rien était et sauta sur sa maitresse en lui léchant le visage, la soirée arriva madame Hudson avait mis Lisa d'un coter de la cuisine, elle faisait de la pate à sel et madame Hudson préparer des cookies, Lisa ne sachant pas quoi faire comme forme décida de faire elle aussi des cookie en pate à sel, comme sa elle aurai des faux gâteaux pour sa dinette, elle se débrouiller bien, elle était partie chercher des perle noirs dans la boite à couture de Mary pour faire les pépites de chocolat, quand elle eu fini de les mettre, elle les donna a madame Hudson qui les enfourna au four avec ses propre cookies, quelque minute après madame Hudson sortis le tout du four, elle mis les pate à sel d'un coter et les cookie de l'autre, le chien fit son apparition dans la cuisine attirer par l'odeur, il sauta sur la table faisant tomber le plat de cookies

**L : ho non ! Gladstone ! **

Elle se précipita par terre mais le chien avait bien englouti presque tous les cookies

**L : ce n'est pas vrai ! Gladstone je vais me faire gronder ! **

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation, quand son regard tomba sur ses faux cookies, elle les pris et les mis discrètement dans le plat et remis le tout sur la table, elle prit le chien dans ses bras pour sortir de la cuisine, Mary plier le linge dans sa chambre et vit Lisa passer avec le chien dans ses bras, il était tellement lourd qu'elle marcher comme un funambule sur son fil

**M : Lisa, lâche ce chien tu va tomber, il est trop lourd !**

**L : je vais le mettre dans ma poucettes**

**M : fait attention !**

Lisa ferma la porte de sa chambre du pied et lâcha le chien par terre

**L : bon espérons qu'ils tomberont sur les quelque vrai cookies qui reste dans le plat ! le temps est à la prière ! Ce n'est pas bien Gladstone ! tu as tout manger !**

Elle attendit le dos contre le mur avant d'entendre son prénom et un des grognements de douleur, croquer dans des perles et de la pate à sel ce n'était pas vraiment appétissant

**W : Lisa !**

Lisa se précipita dans la cuisine

**L : mais tonton Watson ce n'est pas de ma faute !**

**W : ha oui et alors pourquoi la pate à sel se retrouve dans le plat, ou sont les cookies ?**

**L : c'est Gladstone je te le jure ! il a fait tomber le plat et il a tout manger !**

Le chien apparu sur le seuil de la porte, Watson et Lisa le regardèrent, le chien rota et repartie dans l'autre direction

**W : c'est bon je te crois !**

**L : pitié ne le dit à personne ! Je veux ne pas être puni !**

**W : c'est le chien qui va être punis pas toi ! **

Watson alla expliquer l'histoire à madame Hudson avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive des cookies remplacer, et Lisa soupira de soulagement quand Watson leva le pouce en l'air,

**L : et bien mon Gladstone, tu va être puni ! Aller au coin !**

Le chien la regarda surpris la tête sur le coté

**L : ou non j'ai une meilleure idée ! **

Elle pris le chien et le déguisa en indien, en le peinturlurant de rouge à lèvre sur les babines, elle dessina des trait partout, remis le rouge à lèvre dans la salle de bain, pris un ciseau pour couper un cousin et prendre les plumes et les coller avec de la colle sur la tête du chien, elle se leva pour admirer le résultat, vraiment parfait en chef indien ! le chien se promena dans toute la maison affublé de son nouveau déguisement faisant bien rire Mary et Watson au passage, Lisa était partie chercher une bassine d'eau dans le salon et la rempli mis du savon dedans et appela le chien

**L : Gladstone ! Vient mon chien !**

Le chien entra dans le salon et vit la bassine d'eau il aboya et partis en courant dans le couloir non sans faire un bon dérapage dans le virage, Lisa sur ses talons

**L : viens ici tout de suite !**

Le chien entra dans le cabinet de Watson et se jeta dans le placard du dessous de l'armoire , la porte du placard se referma tout doucement sur le chien, Lisa qui avait l'habitude pris la grande serviette sur le lit d'oscultation, l'étendit devant la porte du placard, ouvrit la porte du cabinet et la referma violement pour faire croire qu'elle était repartie, et se cacha à coter de l'armoire, le chien poussa la porte de son museau et descendit sur la serviette, Lisa bondit et enferma le chien dans la serviette, Holmes qui parler à Watson dans une autre pièce vit passer sa fille avec un gros baluchon sur le dos qu'elle avait peine à porter

**H : sa va Lisa ?**

**L : super papa ! **

**H : tu t'amuse bien ?**

**L : ho oui ! très bien !**

**H : et….à quoi tu joue ?**

**L : au gendarme et au voleur avec Gladstone !**

La petite repris son chemin vers le salon, Holmes regarder la tête du chien dépasser du baluchon en grognant, un peu bousculer par la démarche de Lisa

**W : je crois savoir qui joue le rôle du voleur !**

**H : Gladstone n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aimer sa !**

Lisa pris la direction du salon et déballa le contenu du baluchon dans la bassine, elle entrepris de savonner le chien, il grogna tout du long, et au moment de le rincer elle se releva pour éponger son front et détendre son dos, elle percuta la table de chimie et un produit tomba dans la bassine

**L : ho non !**

Le chien poussa un couinement surpris et se mit à grogner de plus belle, tandis que l'eau et le chien changer de couleur

**L : Gladstone tu es tout bleue !**

Irène entra dans le salon et trouva sa fille et le chien teint en bleue, elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise !

**L : maman ! j'ai pas fait exprès la bouteille est tomber dedans ! faut le dire à papa !**

**I : du calme ma puce, voyons voir qu'est ce que tu as fait tomber dedans ? Gladstone reste tranquille !**

**L : cette bouteille la !**

**I : bon on va essayer d'inverser les effets, mais je ne te promets rien ! voyons voir !**

Irène pris un flacon et le versa dans la bassine, Gladstone changea de couleur

**L : ha non c'est pas ça ! il est tout blanc maintenant !**

**I : bon sa doit être celui-ci !**

Elle versa une autre fiole dans la bassine

**L : oua Gladstone tout violet ! trop cool !**

**I : pas encore la bonne ! patience le chien, tu as subis pire en humiliation je crois ?**

Le chien souffla dans ses babines et attendis patiemment assis dans la bassine qu'on lui redonne sa couleur original

**L : c'est peut être celle la !**

**I : vas y !**

Lisa versa un petit flacon et le chien se retrouva jaune canaris les filles explosèrent de rire et le chien montra les dents

**I : sois pas vexé Gladstone on va trouver la solution**

**L : et si on appeler papa ! tu dira que c'est toi !**

**I : hé ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai teint en bleue !**

**L : non toi tu l'as teint en blanc, en violet et en jaune canaris !**

**I : bon d'accord tu ne bouge pas et surtout tu ne touche à rien !**

**L : d'accord !**

Irène revint avec Holmes, qui explosa de rire face au chien teint en jaune, il fit quelque mélange dans un flacon et versa le contenu sur le chien, la couleur se dilua d'elle-même et le chien retrouva sa couleur normal, il sorti de la bassine et se secoua éjectant de l'eau sur tout le monde

**L : Gladstone ! **

**H : aller Lisa va le sécher et surtout laisse le tranquille il en a eu assez pour la soirée je crois !**

Le soir tomba, Madame Hudson ferma les volets, Lisa mis son pyjama, et alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, elle ouvrit le bocal de dentifrice et racla le fond avec sa brosse à dents, se frotta bien les dents et rinça sa bouche

**L : ha mince il n'y a plus de dentifrice pour les autres maintenant !**

Elle regarda sur le coter de l'évier, il y avait un pot de crème de beauté à maman, elle l'ouvrit, et avec ses doits versa le contenu dans le bocal de dentifrice, après tous sa avait presque la même texture et la même couleur, elle referma le bocal et partie dans sa chambre, Holmes arriva dans la salle de bain, il était torse nu et chercha sa brosse à dents, il la trouva dans un verre, il ouvrit le pot de dentifrice et en mis sur sa brosse à dent, il trouva le dentifrice très fluide aujourd'hui, ba c'était peut être Lisa qui avait mis de l'eau dedans avec sa brosse à dents, il mis la brosse dans sa bouche et la ces yeux s'agrandir, Lisa était en train de faire des tresses à sa poupée quand elle entendis

**H : LISA HOLMES ! viens ici tout de suite !**

**L : oups ! **


	17. 6 ans plus tard

_Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, je prends un risque en publiant un chapitre comme ça vous aller le devinez quand vous aller lire parce que je ne sais absolument pas ou je vais mais je vais me creuser la tête comme jamais pour que s'assemble parfaitement et surtout pour donner une fin à cette histoire voila en attendant de quoi vous mettre sous la dent lol _

_La petite élyon_

**6 ans plus tard**

Lisa avait 12 ans, entre temps Mary avait donné naissance à des jumeaux qui avait maintenant 6 ans, Lisa les considérer comme des petits frères, malgré qu'ils n'est aucun lien de sang, Irène avait été amusé de voir sa fille prendre soin des 2 petits garçons, leur apprendre à marcher jouer avec eux, elle était la seule qui pouvait les distinguer et ne pas se tromper en les appelant par leur prénom, même Mary se faisait prendre défois, Irène n'avait pas chercher, et Watson avait abandonner depuis longtemps, c'était parfais pour Lisa qui se sentait bien seul avec Gladstone, qui eu l'honneur de faire l'expérience de servir de cobaye à 2 jumeaux diabolique.

Elle leur avait tous appris du métier de petit démon, toute les ficelles des pires bêtises à faire, des expériences à tenter, et des limites à ne pas dépasser, Les fils de Watson s'appelait Arthur et James, et même si Holmes se trompait moins de fois que les autre pour les prénoms, les jumeaux essayer toujours de le tromper en échangeant leur vêtements en douce ou en partant dans des dispute entre eux pour savoir lequel des 2 était James ou Arthur, ce qui finissait par rendre Holmes complètement fou, et c'était pour cela qu'il leur avait trouver un surnom pour ne pas ce tromper : les grumeaux, les enfants avait adopté leur surnom et la vie devenait plus facile, à 6 ans ils faisaient leur première rentrer à l'école alors que Lisa entrait au second cycle, l'école accueillant tous les cycles, ils se retrouver pour les récréations et les pauses déjeuner, l'école était une vieux châteaux coincer dans les mur de Londres, terrifiant pour certain, amusant pour Lisa et ses 2 compagnons qui n'hésiter pas à enfreindre le règlement pour une petite visite par les passages secrets,

Holmes ne compter même plus les fois ou il fut convoquer pour récupérer sa fille et ses filleuls dans le bureau de la sous directrice une veille femme revêche à l'allure d'un cadavre, qui lui rappeler à chaque fois que les 2 pères devaient être présent pour récupérer l'ensemble de la marchandise, Watson souvent occupé avec ses malades, trouver le temps aussi pour récupérer les enfants en heure de colle avec le même discours du cadavre ambulant.

**W : bon cette fois ci terminer les boules puantes !**

**J : mais papa !**

**A : on ne s'explique pas encore **

**J : comment ils ont pu **

**A : trouver la cachette**

**L : oui les canalisations de l'école son tellement immense ! Comment les ont t'il trouver ?**

**W : vous verrez sa avec Holmes ! En attendant tenez vous tranquille et pas un mot à vos mères si vous ne voulez pas vous faire tirer les oreilles !**

**L : il doit certainement y avoir un mouchard dans l'histoire**

**J : je suggère de passer aux l'interrogatoire l'ensemble de nos collaborateur pour cette histoire**

**A : en toute discrétion bien sur !**

**W : les enfants !**

**L : nous verrons cela plus tard les garçons on a une bonne conduite à racheter !**

**W : c'est ça ! **

**L : faisons grand sourire innocent, voila madame Hudson !**

**MH : ha les enfants ! Alors l'école s'est bien passée ? Pas de bêtise j'espère ?**

**J/A : NON !**

**L : pas du tout ! On a étudié comme des forcenés !**

**MH : bien sur ! Aller à la cuisine un gouter vous attend !**

**L : dite ! Ce n'est pas Lestrade que j'entend ?**

**A : sa se pourrai bien !**

**J : c'est même fort probable ! **

**W : oui les enfants Lestrade devait passer !**

**MH : il confie une nouvelle affaire à monsieur Holmes ! J'ai entendus dire que Irène pourrait même l'aider dans cette affaire !**

**W : sa fait longtemps qu'on a pas partager d'affaire avec Irène ! sa va être un jeux d'enfant avec un associer pareil !**

Les enfants écouter attentivement la conversation, Lisa souriait aux adultes et faisait signe dans son dos au jumeaux qui monter l'un derrière l'autre l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds pour écouter à la porte

**L : sa doit être une affaire de grand criminel !**

**W : on ne sait pas encore Lisa mais tu es trop jeune pour parler de tout ça, même si tu es la fille du plus célèbre détective !**

**MH : oui attend un peu d'être plus âgé pour apprendre le métier !**

**W : les garçons l'ascension des escaliers est terminer tous le monde descend !**

**J/A : hoooo !**

**W : aller aller ! et je ne veut voir personne à moins de 2 mètres de cette porte !**

**A : est ce que 1.99 mètres est envisageable ?**

**W : James !**

**A : ha non moi c'est Arthur**

**W : ha oui désolé !**

**J : non c'est moi Arthur !**

**A : non moi c'est James !**

**J : et moi Arthur donc !**

**A : voila !**

**J : mais pourquoi la semaine dernière j'étais James et la semaine d'avant Arthur ?**

**A : ce qui compte c'est que tu sois James maintenant !**

**J : sa c'est bien vrai Arthur !**

**W : bon stooopp ! sa suffit vous m'embrouiller ! Lisa décolle ton oreille de cette porte ! j'ai dit on n'approche pas aller descend !**

**L : ok ! **

**MH : j'ai fait des gaufres pour vous avec du chocolat bien chaud ! Venez mes crapules !**

**J/A : on arrive !**

**L : tout de suite même !**

Les enfants courèrent à la cuisine s'installer, ils goutèrent pendant que le chien venait faire sa fête, madame Hudson était aux fourneaux pour refaire d'autre gaufres et les surveiller tandis que Watson avait franchi la porte, apparemment même Mary était avec eux, ils entendirent sa voix quand Watson entra, la porte se referma, Lisa regarda le chien, elle prit une gaufre et l'agita devant lui, puis elle la lança hors de la pièce, le chien couru après, les jumeaux jouèrent le jeu

**A : ho non !**

**J : mamie Hudson !**

**MH : que se passe-t-il ?**

**L : le chien à voler une gaufre !**

**MH : ho le filou ! Reviens ici tout de suite !**

Madame Hudson partis à la poursuite du chien qui courait dans toute la maison pour garder sa gaufre et trouver un endroit pour la manger

**L : bien nous voila débarrasser !**

**A : tu crois qu'elle en aura pour longtemps ?**

**L : pas vraiment !**

**J : bien qu'a tu entendus ?**

**L : rien, presque rien, si ce n'est qu'il s'agit d'une affaire terrible et que Lestrade à besoin de toute les compétences de maman et papa réuni, apparemment Watson est demander aussi**

**A : papa ? Pourquoi ? **

**J : parce que c'est l'associé de tonton Holmes !**

**L : parce qu'il a une formation en médecin légiste !**

**A/J : c'est quoi un médecin légiste ?**

**L : c'est un médecin pour les morts !**

**J : pour les morts ?**

**A : mais les morts n'on pas besoin de médecin !**

**J : puisqu'ils sont déjà mort !**

**L : c'est un médecin qui les examine pour voir comment ils sont morts !**

**A : c'est donc une affaire de meurtre **

**J : si on a besoin de papa**

**L : oui ! En faite Lestrade a besoin de tout le monde !**

**A : pas de madame Hudson en tout cas !**

**J : peut être qu'elle pourrait attraper le meurtrier avec son balai**

Ils regardèrent madame Hudson poursuivre le chien dans l'escalier avec son balai

**MH : veux-tu revenir ici tout de suite !**

**L : possible, en tout cas s'il court moins vite que le chien il n'a aucune chance**

**A/J : hum !**

**L : étrange cette histoire quand même**

**J : je ne crois pas qu'on aura notre nez à mettre la dedans avec les ennuie que l'on va avoir à l'école **

**A : avec l'histoire des bombe puantes !**

**L : et le cadavre ambulant sur le dos, oui je sais ! Mais je trouve sa vraiment louche que l'on engage tout les adultes !**

**A : sauf maman bien sur !**

**J : et madame Hudson !**

**MH : sachez les enfants que je suis engagé que pour la maison**

**A/J : oups !**

**MH : voila la gaufre ! je vais la jeter, et une dernière chose les enfants ?**

**L : oui ?**

**MH : ne vous mêler pas de cette histoire, ne vous mettez pas en danger, les ennemies de vos parents n'attendent que ça ! Vous êtes leur seule faiblesse et surtout ne vous inquiéter pas pour eux, c'est leur métier ils l'on choisit ! Occupez vous d'être de bons enfants pour l'instant, vous verrez le carnage du métier plus tard !**

Madame Hudson partis de la cuisine

**L : hum étrange !**

**A/J : tout à fait d'accord !**

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Lestrade sortie, Holmes aussi, à la recherche d'indice avec Watson, Irène aida les enfants à faire leur devoir, elle semblait nerveuse, Mary leur lit une histoire avant de se coucher et Holmes revint à temps pour souhaiter bonsoir à sa fille et au garçon, Watson revint un peu plus tard retenu par un appel urgent.

La nuit commença, Lisa n'avait pas sommeil, elle retourner tout dans sa tête, elle aller se lever pour aller rejoindre les garçons histoire d'en discuter quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, et la poigner s'enclencher, elle releva les couvertures sur elle pour faire semblant de dormir, Irène entra dans la chambre, s'assit sur son lit, et caressa les cheveux de sa fille, Lisa ouvrit les yeux

**L : maman !**

**I : chut Lisa rendors toi il est tard ! **

**L : maman pourquoi tu es habiller comme ça ? Vous sortez avec papa ?**

**I : non ma puce on ne sort pas !**

**L : c'est pour le travail ?**

**I : oui c'est pour le travail ! Recouche toi ma puce !**

**L : ou tu vas ? C'est pour l'enquête de Lestrade ?**

**I : recouche-toi Lisa **

**L : d'accord maman !**

Irène recouvrit sa fille de la couverture, lui donna un baiser sur le front et sortis de la chambre, Lisa sauta du lit et ouvrit la porte, elle vit sa mère descendre les escaliers,

**A : pourquoi ta mère elle sort ?**

**J : Lisa ?**

Lisa tourna la tête, 2 petites tête était apparu à coter de sa porte de chambre, les garçons avait entendus aussi et étaient sortis voir se qui se passer, Lisa entendit son père jouer du violon, il se passer quelque chose de pas net dans cette maison

**J : on attend les instructions Lisa**

**A : pour la suite des événements !**

**L : retourner vous coucher les garçons je vous raconterez !**

Les 2 tête disparurent de son champ de vision, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla vers le salon, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermer à clé, elle se baissa pour voir par le trou de la serrure mais il était boucher par la clé, elle sortie une feuille de sa poche plié en 4, elle la déplia, un dessin des garçons, elle passa la feuille sous la porte, et enleva la barrette de sa mère de ses cheveux, elle se servit du pic pour faire bouger la clé qui tomba par terre, elle l'entendit à peine avec le violon et se demanda si son papa l'avait entendus lui, elle tira sur la feuille et récupéra la clé et ouvrit la porte du salon, son père était prêt de la fenêtre avec son violon

**L : papa !**

**H : va te recoucher Lisa !**

**L : papa ! Pourquoi maman est sortis ?**

**H : pour le travail !**

**L : elle va ou ? à cette heure ci de la nuit ?**

**H : Lisa !**

**L : c'est dangereux ?**

**H : ne t'en fait pas maman sera rentré avant l'aube**

**L : d'habitude tu me dis toujours que ce n'est pas dangereux !**

**H : elle sera la avant le petit déjeuner c'est promis !**

**L : papa ! s'il te plait !**

Holmes donna son violon à sa fille qui le posa sur la table, Holmes s'assit dans le sofa et Lisa se blotti dans ses bras

**L : dit moi !**

**H : oui, c'est dangereux Lisa ! Mais ta maman va y arriver ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas parce que un plan est dangereux que tout va mal se passer !**

**L : je peux rester avec toi papa ?**

**H : oui Lisa **

Lisa posa sa tête contre le torse de son papa qui l'entoura dans ses bras, il n'aimer pas la mission que Lestrade leur avait confier, Irène courait un réel risque, elle jouait son rôle comme d'habitude, escroquerie en tout genre, c'était la meilleur dans ce domaine, Lestrade avait besoin des compétence de tout le monde, il regarda Lisa qui s'était endormie, il n'était même pas en colère qu'elle soit sortis de son lit et qu'elle est ouvert la porte avec autant de facilité, il avait besoin de compagnie, Watson dormait avec Mary et lui s'inquiété pour sa femme tout comme Lisa pour samaman, il espérer juste qu'elle revienne en un seul morceau, pour lui, pour elle et pour leur petite fille, il se fichait si le plan marcher ou pas, il voulait juste qu'elle revienne pour l'instant, il se leva en portant sa fille et la remis dans son lit, il resta un moment assis sur le lit à regarder sa fille dormir, le chien s'invita lui aussi dans la chambre et il devina les garçons dans le couloir

**H : les grumeaux au lit ! Sinon je sonne l'alarme !**

**J : bigre nous allons être faits comme des rats !**

**A : vite ! Mettons nous à l'abri !**

Holmes souris, les jumeaux avaient un caractère et une manière de parler bien à eux malgré leur 6 ans. Ils étaient les parfais associés de Lisa et essayer de résoudre des petites enquêtes dans l'école avec, il devait le reconnaitre un sacré succès même si il s'agissait toujours d'histoire d'enfants.


	18. le retour

_**Le retour**_

Il était plus de 5h du matin, la maison était calme, les enfants dormait à poing fermé, Watson lui aussi avait été dormir un peu, il savait qu'on aurait besoin d'eux une fois qu'Irène serai rentré, Holmes n'avait envie de dormir, il était resté dans la chambre de Lisa, et attendait en priant pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver, madame Hudson aussi ne dormait pas, elle guettais l'entrée, elle était plusieurs fois venue voir Holmes pour lui proposer du café mais il n'en avait pas voulu, madame Hudson était en train de descendre les marches quand elle entendit de faible coup contre la porte, elle se précipita et l'ouvrit, elle rattrapa Irène qui failli tomber par terre.

**MH : monsieur Holmes !**

Holmes descendit les marches 4 à 4, et aida madame Hudson a assoir Irène dans les marche, elle saignait abondamment du nez, et avait une éraflure sur la lèvre

**I : ne t'inquiète…pas, il a mis….quelque chose dans les verres**

**H : ne bouge pas, tu saigne du nez, qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ?**

**I : il m'a…frappé avec le revers de la main, il devait….porter une chevalière je crois**

**H : chut, tout va bien maintenant, madame Hudson aller réveiller Watson !**

Watson descendit les marches avec de quoi la soigner, elle n'avait rien de grave, c'était l'essentiel, il se fichait de savoir si elle avait réussi, un grand soulagement s'empara de lui

**W : voyons voir ça, il vous a pas raté, en effet c'est une chevalière qui a fait sa**

**H : il lui a écorché la lèvre**

**W : oui et il a touché le nez, le choc la fait saigner, mais Irène vous avez du boire quelque chose parce que…**

Holmes claqua des doits devant Irène qui ne réagit même pas, elle tanguait légèrement comme si elle avait énormément sommeil

**H : elle est stone ! sa me rappel ce que je prenais !**

Irène plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortis un verre vide mais avec des résidus blanchâtre au fond, elle avait pensé à emporter le verre quand les vertiges l'on prit, Watson pris le verre et gouta le fond

**W : cocaïne, heureusement elle n'a pas tout bu ! il y en avait assez pour risquer de la tuer la dedans regarder Holmes !**

Holmes pris le verre, en effet il y en avait beaucoup au fond, elle n'avait du boire qu'une gorger

**W : ne vous en faite pas Holmes, elle reviendra à elle dans quelque minute ! Elle n'en a pas bu assez, sinon elle n'aura pas pu rejoindre Baker Street**

Holmes acquiesça, Watson fini de soigner Irène, qui revint à elle quelque minute plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans les marches et elle commençait à grelotter, Watson et Holmes tentèrent de la remettre debout pour monter les marches mais elle n'y arriver pas, elle était tendu, et ses dents claquaient

**W : elle n'a pourtant pas froid !**

**H : c'est l'émotion qui reprend le dessus alors que la cocaïne l'avait anesthésié ! Irène c'est fini ! tu es à la maison ne t'inquiète pas**

Il la pris dans ses bras elle s'agrippa à lui, serrant très fort sa chemise, sa respiration était saccader, il l'embrassa, la câlina, elle fini par se détendre, regarder autour d'elle et comprendre que c'était terminer, il la porta dans ses bras pour monter l'escalier, Watson rangea tous son matériel et ouvrit la porte à Lestrade qui venait de frapper

**L : elle va bien ?**

**W : oui ! Relativement bien, ne vous en faite pas elle n'a rien de grave !**

**L : ouf ! la moitié des inviter de ce soir sont dans un état grave !**

**H : la cocaine ?**

**L : oui, il en a mis dans les verres pour faire diversion, des doses assez forte les médecins sont vraiment surcharger et malheuresement on a eu un mort d'overdose**

**H : le salaud ! **

Holmes déposa sa femme sur le divan dans le salon pendant que Lestrade s'assit dans un fauteuil

**L : elle a rempli sont rôle à la perfection, il 'a pas réussi à emporter le joyaux avec lui, nous l'avons récupéré à temps, bravo madame !**

**I : il m'a laisser un petit souvenir !**

Dit elle en montrant sa lèvre meurtrie

**I : je n'ai pas réussi à arracher son masque, ni à voir son visage, mais je peux vous dire qu'il avait une sorte de chevalière avec un diamant dessus**

**L : on a 3 suspects, qui connaissait bien le mort et qui étaient au courant de cette carte**

**W : comment savoir lequel c'est ? il se promene toujours masquer**

**H : en lui tendant un piège, si il a cette carte il va tenter de voler le diamant, il faut prévoir ce qu'il va tenter, et surveiller ses 3 personnages, on va bien finir par le coincer**

**L : et le pire c'est qu'il n'y a aucun indices sur la scène de crime on dirait q'un fantome la tuer pas de trace rien !**

**H : c'est vrai que j'ai rarement vu un meurtre sans indices !**

**I : en tout cas votre fantome est bien réel lui après ce qu'il m'a fait !**

**W : pourquoi avoir droguer les gens de façon si brutal ?**

**L : pour brouiller les pistes, madame peut l'attester nos hommes était sur le terrain, non seulement il se faufile dans la foule très aisément, seule votre femme a réussi a le suivre, et ensuite avec la drogue tout le monde a commencer a devenir fou ! Heureusement que vous n'avez pas trop bu votre verre**

**I : j'ai donner le change je l'ai bu très tard juste quand je l'ai repéré en train de tourner autour de la vitrine, sa ne pouvait être que lui !**

**L : et j'ai encore une nouvelle a vous apprendre, chez le bijoutier nous avons retrovuer le coffret dans lequel il avait reçu se diamant des indes et dans un double fond il y avait un carnet d'instruction**

**H : d'instruction ?**

**L : qui disait que le diamant pouvait changer de couleur au contact du sang**

**W : du sang ?**

**I : quel horreur !**

**L : ce n'est pas tout, pour qu'il change de couleur, il faut le plonger dans du sang neuf de plusieurs corps différents pendant 10 jours, 1 jour un sang différent **

**W : bon sang mais quel est le taré qui a écrit sa ?**

**H : attendez du sang neuf ?**

**L : des enfants !**

**I : mon dieu, il va voler cette pierre et tenter de la tremper dans du sang d'enfant pour la faire changer de couleur ?**

**L : il parait que cette couleur sera unique **

**H : ce qui fera monter son prix à un montant jamais vu bon sang comment le retrouver ?**

**L : je vais vous demander de venir enquêter sur les lieu de la soirée au cas ou il y aurai laisser des indices**

**H : tous le monde va avoir piétiner partout !**

**L : nous avons vérifier les cartons d'invitation, avec les personnes que nous avons au Yard en ce moment le compte y est**

**I : pourtant il s'est enfui !**

**L : oui, soit cet homme ce trouve encore parmi eux !**

**I : impossible je l'ai vu s'enfuir dehors !**

**L : soit il est entré en douce, mais comment nous avons sécurisé toute la zone et nous nous sommes fait aider de 2 commissariats**

**H : en effet il est très habile**

**L : il faut retrouver cette carte Holmes ! elle conduit à cette pierre et même si nous mettons tout en œuvre pour la protéger il viendra la chercher**

**H : nous devons gagner du temps ! a tout prix ! nous devons l'empecher le plus possible de voler cette pierre**

**W : sinon les meurtres commençons !**

**I : dès qu'il aura la pierre**

**L : vous avez compris la situation **

**H : dite moi Lestrade y a-t-il des souterrains pres de la pierre ?**

**L : tout les souterrain du batiment on été remblayer avec du ciment, personne ne peut plus les emprunter, et encore moins en creuser un **

**H : bien, je vous suis venez Watson !**

Holmes prit son manteau et alla ouvrir la porte du salon sur les enfants qui était coller juste derrière

**L : papa !**

**H : je sors Lisa, ne t'inquiete pas maman va bien ! **

**L : tu vas ou ?**

**A/J : papa ! **

**W : ne vous en faite pas les enfants on va juste interroger des témoins et on reviens d'accord ? **

Lisa se précipita dans le salon vers sa maman et se jeta dans ses bras, Mary s'était lever pour lui tenir compagnie, les jumeaux se bousculer pour monter sur les genoux de leur maman

**I : ha qu'elle soirée !**

**M : je vois ça ! et vous avez une piste ?**

**I : non mais que des mauvaise nouvelles !**

**L : on a tous entendus ! **

**A : il va y avoir des meurtre en série !**

**J : sur des enfants**

**M : les enfant calmez vous ! ce n'est absolument pas de votre resort ! retourner vous coucher !**

**A : on a plus sommeil**

**J : maman !**

**L : non moi je veux plus dormir !**

**I : je comprend ma puce, tout à l'heure je vais demander à Mycroft s'il peut s'occuper de vous !**

**L : ouaiii tonton Mycroft ! mais pourquoi ?**

**A : vous voulez plus de nous ?**

**J : on a fait trop de bétise ?**

**M : mais non voyons !tout à l'heure il y aura beaucoup de policer dans cette maison**

**L : on sera à l'école !**

**A : oui on revient que vers 16h30 tu t'en souviens ?**

**J : ils seront toujours la ?**

**I : oui ils seront toujours la, ce n'est que pour une journée**

Irène se leva et recoucha les enfants avec Mary, madame Hudson était partis se coucher et les 2 femmes restèrent dans le salon à attendre leur mari

**M : j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer **

**I : oui moi aussi, il n'y a aucun indice ! Même Watson n'a rien trouvé sur le corps du bijoutier**

**M : si ce voleur masqué arrive a voler cette pierre je crains pour les enfants !**

**I : il faut l'en empêcher et trouver quel cible d'enfants il va tuer !**

**M : sa peut être au hasard, des enfants dans la rue, n'importe qui !**

**I : c'est un homme très méticuleux je ne pense pas qu'il prendra au hasard, et puis sa se verrai**

**M : encore une nuit blanche !**

**I : oui et moi je suis bien contente de la passer ici !**


	19. l'école

**L'école**

**Holmes fini par rentrer vers 8 heure du matin en pestant avec Watson de n'avoir rien trouver, les enfants prenez leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine pour partir à l'école, Mary les accompagna, laissant Holmes et Irène aller dormir enfin, et Watson faire une petite sieste de rattrapage, la matiner se passa normalement, les cours s'enchainer, puis vint l'heure de la cantine, Lisa avait l'habitude de retrouver les jumeaux pour manger avec tous leur associer réuni **

**A : on a trouver le mouchard **

**J : de l'histoire des boule puantes**

**A : figure-toi**

**J : que c'était jean qui était dans le cou**

**L : ce n'est pas vrai ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?**

**A : aucune idée !**

**J : précise a ce moment la**

**L : bon bon appétit les garçons !**

**G : hé Lisa ! on a vu ta mère rentré hier ! elle est partis boire un coup en ville ?**

Lisa se retourna la voix venait d'un garçon assit à la table derrières eux, ses copains autour rigolé

**G : elle se tenait au mur, elle devait être complètement bourrée !**

**A : ne l'écoute pas Lisa !**

**J : il te cherche c'est tout, toi tu sais pourquoi ta maman est rentrée comme ça**

**A : alors reste en la ! **

**J : et laisse le parler**

**G : ils font un super couple tes parents, une mère ivre et un père drogué ! on peut pas faire plus classe ! **

Lisa bondit de la table attrapa son assiette et la retourna sur le garçon qui insulter ses parents, les copains autour de lui commencèrent à l'attaquer avec de l'eau, les jumeaux suivaient la bagarre avec leur propre assiette bientôt la cantine entière se transforma en champ de bataille ou les munition était la nourriture, la sous directrice arriva au milieu de la pièce avec une canne et la frappa sur le parquet plusieurs fois pour se faire entendre de ce brouhaha

**SD : SILENCE ! **

Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup dans leur élan, certain se remirent à table faisant semblant de rien d'autre se cacher sous les tables

**SD : qui a déclencher cette bagarre ?**

Le groupe de garçon de tout à l'heure levèrent le doit en direction de Lisa et des jumeaux

**SD : bien sur j'aurai du m'en douter**

**L : mais madame…**

**SD : silence ! Suivez-moi tout les 3 ! **

**A : c'est eux !**

**J : ils ont insulté ses parents !**

**SD : silence jeunes Watson, n'aggraver pas votre cas ! Vous aller me suivre chez le directeur cette fois ci ! Vous avez gagné ! C'est assez rare que le directeur reçoivent des élève mais la c'est trop !**

Les enfants suivirent le cadavre ambulant jusqu'au bureau du directeur, elle frappa, et ouvrit la porte pour la refermer sur eux les laissant dans le hall

**A : on a qu'a s'échapper !**

**J: il est encore temps!**

**L : non les garçons c'est fichue ! cette fois ci nous n'y sommes pour rien**

La sous directrice revint vers eux et leur fit signe d'entrer tous les 3 avant de refermer la porte derrière eux les laissant avec le directeur

**D : bien avancer jeune gens, prenez place !**

Lisa, Arthur et James s'assirent dans les gros fauteuils en cuir devant le bureau

**D : alors comme ça, vous avez décider de mettre…hum..Disons un peu d'ambiance dans la cantine ?**

**L : monsieur** **je…**

**D : silence, on ne parle pas quand on ne vous a pas donner la parole jeune fille ! rappelez moi votre nom et votre prénom !**

Dit il en ouvrant un grand cahier

**L : Holmes, Lisa Holmes !**

Le directeur releva la tête de son cacher

**D : la fille du grand détective priver de Londres, vous avez peut être pensé, mademoiselle, qu'avec la renommé et la place importante de votre père auprès de la société Londonienne vous pouviez vous permettre de semer le désordre comme bon vous semble ? Répondez !**

**L : non monsieur !**

**D : et vous jeune gens vos nom et prénom**

**A : Arthur Watson**

**J : James Watson**

**D: hum..les jumeaux Watson, la boucle est bouclé, même tarif pour vous ? vous pensiez certainement que vous avez un traitement de faveur de part la renommer de votre père ?**

**A/J : non monsieur**

**D : bien je vais réfléchir avec la sous directrice a une punition à la hauteur de vos acte et…**

Lisa n'écouter plus ce que disait le directeur, elle regarder la main du directeur, il avait une chevalière et le joyaux qui y été accrocher était complètement exploser, pourquoi garder un bijou cassé ? Elle se souvint de ce que sa mère disait cette nuit, et des drôle de frisson lui parcourus la nuque, et si c'était l'homme qui avait frappé sa maman ? le directeur cacha la bague de son autre main

**D : vous m'écouter mademoiselle Holmes ?**

**L : heu…oui !**

**D : bien, je suppose que personne ne peut venir vous chercher aujourd'hui ?**

**L : mes parents enquête sur une affaire en ce moment**

**D : je m'en doutait, je vais devoir appeler votre bonne de maison**

**L : mon oncle s'occupe de nous en ce moment !**

**D : bien le nom et le prénom de votre oncle ?**

**L : si c'est mon oncle il a le même nom que mon père vous ne croyez pas ?**

**D : silence ! je ne tolérerez aucun insolence de votre part mademoiselle Holmes veuillez répondre à ma question !**

**L : Mycroft Holmes !**

**D : bien encore une célébrité à ce que je vois, des gens aussi prit dans leur métier ne devrait pas se marier et faire des enfants si ils ne savent pas les tenir et les éduquer ! J'aurai une discutions avec vos 2 pères si j'ai la chance de pouvoir les solliciter et je peux vous jurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aura d'ascendant sur moi ! Veuillez rejoindre vos classes respectives !**

Lisa serrait les dents, sa ne servait à rien de parler avec lui, les jumeaux se tenait la main si fort que les jointures blanche commençait à apparaitre, ils prirent la direction de la sortie escorter chacun par la sous directrice

La journée se termina lentement, la sonnerie sonna la fin des cours, les 3 enfants se retrouvèrent devant la grille de l'école, Mycroft vint les chercher

**M : alors les enfants ? pourquoi vous faite cette mine ? ça ne s'est pas bien passé aujourd'hui ?**

**L : non !**

**A : un groupe de garçon a insulter les parents de Lisa !**

**J : et Lisa a déclencher une bagarre de nourriture**

**A : dans la cantine !**

**L : le directeur ne veut rien savoir ! **

**A : parce que nos parents**

**J : son célèbre !**

**M : ha je vois, il a décidé de vous prendre en grippe pour ça ! **

Le directeur était parmi les élève devant la grille il repéra Mycroft et s'avança vers lui

**L : le voila oncle Mycroft**

**M : rester derrière moi les enfants !**

**D : monsieur…Holmes je crois ? enfin vous n'êtes pas le père absent que je veux vois ! mais accommodons nous de la situation**

**M : je suis le frère ainé de Sherlock Holmes ! Vous pouvez en parler aussi bien à moi !**

**D : et bien les enfants…on cru qu'ils jouissaient ici, de part vos carrière respective de certain privilège…**

**M : les seuls privilège auquel ils ont droit sont ceux de défendre l'honneur de leur parent quand on les insultes en public, j'ose espérer que les coupable de telle insultes ont eux aussi bénéficier d'une certaine punition ?**

**D : voyait vous monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que votre frère ou vous ou même monsieur Watson bénéficie d'une renommé sans précédent que je vais accepter de me plier à leur enfants !**

**M : Sacher monsieur que votre rôle est de punir les injustices ! Pas de faire du favoritisme ni même de la sélection, je pense bien sur à certain enfin de grand Lord étudiant ici, bénéficiant de vos soins et de votre protection, ces enfants qui eux ce croient privilégier de naissance, c'est à eux qu'il faut tenir un tel discours ! **

**D : je ne vous permets pas monsieur… !**

**M : faite attention ! Monsieur, je connais très bien, les mécènes de votre école, je fréquente tous ls jour les grand qui vous font vivre, si vous voulez absolument une guerre des classes vous aller l'avoir, je peux faire de votre un véritable enfer !**

**D : c'est une menace ?**

**M : c'est un conseil ! J'informerai mon frère de la conduite de ses enfants, il jugera lui-même si il convient ou non de vous rencontrer, par contre si j'entends encore que vous avait utiliser votre fonction pour faire pression sur ses enfants parce que leur nom de famille ne rentre pas dans votre club privé je vous jure que vous aller le regretter amèrement ! Sur ce bonsoir monsieur !**

Mycroft pris la main de Lisa d'un coter et la main d'un des jumeaux de l'autre

**M : venez les enfants, nous avons mieux à faire !**

**L : dis oncle Mycroft ! **

**M : oui ?**

**L : et si il nous déteste encore plus après ce que tu viens de lui dire ?**

**M : ne t'inquiète pas Lisa, je suis sur que votre directeur va réfléchir longuement à ce que je viens de lui dire !**

Il les fit monter dans un cab et ils rejoignirent le Diogène Club pour aller faire leur devoir, ils traversèrent le club, il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, James en marchant se pris malencontreusement les pieds dans un sac prêt d'un fauteuil, il tomba à la renverse s'accrochant à son frère qui le rejoignis par terre faisant un boucan de tous les diable, faisant râler les adhérents !

**J : oups…heu désoler !**

**DC : chuuuuutttt !**

Ils continuèrent de marcher, Arthur c'était arrêter pour regarder un vase sur une petite table, il le trouver vraiment joli ce vase Ming, les autre avait déjà rejoins la porte à l'autre bout, Mycroft et Lisa lui firent des signe en tentant de chuchoter pour qu'il revienne mais il était en contemplation devant ce vase dont il approcher déjà le doit

**L : attend j'ai mieux que ça !**

Elle joignit ses doits à sa bouche et lança un sifflement sonore qui fit encore râler tout le monde

**L : oups !**

**J : aller viens frangin !**

**DC : chuuttt !**

**M : bien Lisa tu peux me rappeler la règle de ce club ?**

**L : heu…le silence ?**

**M : c'est ça !**

**L : ba alors pourquoi tu parle la ?**

**DC : CHUT !**

**M : hum sacré gamine ! **

Mycroft les fit sortir de la salle et monter un escalier, ils entrèrent dans un bureau avec une grande bibliothèque et ferma la porte, les jumeaux s'installèrent a une table et Lisa regarda la bibliothèque, pris un livre et vint s'assoir

**M : bien mettez vous à vos devoir les enfants, si vous avez besoin d'aide je suis la !**

**L : oncle Mycroft ? Qu'est ce que tu sais de l'affaire de papa ?**

**M : Lisa, tu es trop jeune pour parler de ça !**

**L : s'il te plait oncle Mycroft ! Maman est rentrée blesser hier !**

**M : elle va bien ?**

**L : oui mais je veux savoir ! On a écouté à la porte mais on a rien compris ! **

Mycroft soupira

**A : sa concerne aussi**

**J : notre papa ! **

**A : alors il serait plus sage**

**J : de nous en parler maintenant**

**A : avant que l'on tente quelque bêtise **

**J : pour avoir des informations !**

**M : vous êtes dur en affaire les garçons ! bien soit je vous raconte l'affaire à une seule condition !**

**L : laquelle ?**

**M : vous ne chercherai pas à fouiner dans les affaires de vos parents vous êtes trop jeune pour exercer leur métier**

**L : si on peut les aider…**

**M : ils s'en sortent très bien !**

**A : ce n'est pas**

**J : ce que nous avons**

**A : entendus cette nuit !**

**M : bien bien, venez par ici**

Les enfants se rapprochèrent

**M : bien, il y a 2 semaines, un grand bijoutier à été retrouvé assassiné dans son atelier, on lui a tranché la gorge**

Les enfants poussèrent un cri en mettant leurs mains sur leur bouche

**M : on lui a voler une carte spéciale qui mène à un joyau rose qu'il a reçu il y a 1ans, pour le mettre en sureté il la confier au parlement**

**L : qu'est ce que le parlement viens faire la dedans ?**

**M : ils gardent les joyaux en sureté ! Dans les sous sol du parlement, le bijoutier avait fait une carte pour accéder à ce joyaux c'est ça qu'on lui a volé, dans la boite avec les joyaux qu'il a reçu des indes les inspecteurs on trouver un petit manuel **

**L : comme quoi le joyau change de couleur ?**

**M : c'est ça **

**A : au contact du sang**

**J : du sang d'enfant !**

**M : dite donc vous écouter bien au porte vous !**

**L : 3 paires d'oreilles c'est pratique pour ne pas en rater une miette !**

**M : oui, votre papa doit retrouver ce voleur, cet assassin pour éviter qu'il ne tue des enfants pour cette pierre**

**L : et si elle change de couleur, il va la vendre très très cher !**

**M : c'est ça !**

**L : mais maman hier ?**

**M : ta maman est allé à une soirée piège ou le parlement exposer le diamant dans une vitrine, elle devait voler cette pierre avant le voleur qui était présent dans la salle, en essayant tout de même de savoir comment il s'y prenait et surtout qui il était**

**A : parce qu'il portait un masque**

**J : et que personne ne sait qui il est !**

**M : il y a 3 suspects dans cette histoire les 3 qui connaissait l'existence de cette pierre, de cette carte et surtout de l'histoire de la couleur qui change**

**L : pourquoi on ne les arrête pas tous les 3 ?**

**M : on n'arrête pas des gens sans preuve Lisa !**

**L : mais ils sont soupçonner !**

**M : oui seulement soupçonner et ils ont été entendus ! il y a déjà eu quelque tentative de vol, heureusement la pierre était bien protéger ce jour la ! Lestrade à bien fait son travail pour une fois, mais à chaque fois aucun indice de laisser derrières et plusieurs méthode de travail, alors la est la question, est ce le même homme qui change à chaque fois ou a-t-il des complices, est ce que les suspects sont tous les 3 impliquer ? Ou bien travaille t'il en solo ? Mystère !**

**L : OUA ! **

**M : aller au travail les enfants !**

**L : en tout cas maman a dit que le voleur masquer a casser sa bague en diamant en la frappant et ce matin devant le directeur j'ai remarqué qu'il avait une bague ou le diamant était complètement cassé !**

**M : Lisa ! j'ai dit pas d'investigation !**

**L : et si c'était lui ?**

**M : Lisa, on n'accuse pas sans preuve, il a très bien pu la casser autrement !**

**L : alors pourquoi la garder au doit ?**

**M : peut être qu'elle a une valeur sentimentale !**

**L : d'accord je veux bien te croire, même si j'ai du mal à avaler le fait que ce type peut avoir des valeurs sentimentales !**

**M : au boulot et plus un mot !**


	20. un béguin de collégien

_Voila un chapitre qui va plaire à Belette sa fait longtemps qu'on délire dessus en remercîment des chapitre à la carte que tu nous sers et puis je pense que vous aller le trouver marrant celui la ça détend un peu loin de l'enquête en cours lol _

_La petite élyon _

**Un béguin de collégien**

Les enfants finirent leur devoir et Irène passa les chercher, Mycroft les mis au courant de l'affaire avec le directeur, puis ils rentrèrent à Baker Street, leur parents étaient tellement fatiguer del'enquête que personne ne se fit gronder de la bagarre de nourriture de ce midi, en même temps chacun se faisait tout petit histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention, le lendemain matin, Les enfants retournèrent en cours, tout se passa pour le mieux et à la cantine aucune bagarre de nourriture, les jumeaux blaguait avec un de leur copain, Lisa était dans ses pensées à propos de la découverte sur le directeur, après tous ça pouvait très bien être une coïncidence, un garçon s'assit à côté d'elle, il était apparemment nouveau dans l'établissement, Lisa tourna la tête et resta bouche bé

**C : salut ! je m'appelle Cédric Cooper et toi ?**

**L : heu…moi ?...Lisa Holmes **

**C : la fille du célèbre détective ? Incroyable !**

**L : heu…si tu le dit !**

**A : dit moi Lisa **

**J : as-tu besoin **

**A : d'une quelquonque **

**J : assistance ?**

**L : non merci !**

**C : je trouve que les jumeaux sont bizarre, ils parlent en même temps et finissent leur phrases à la seconde prêt tu trouve pas que c'est un peu paranormal ?**

**A : et le fait que tu t'assois**

**J : à la seule place ou il y a une fille **

**A : ce n'est pas un peu**

**J : paranormal ça ?**

**C : heuu**

**L : hé bien Cédric, je te présente Arthur et James Watson !**

**C : ha d'accord ! je comprend mieux !**

**A : tu as mis du temps**

**J : mais on t'en veux pas !**

**C : ils ont vraiment l'air très protecteur envers toi ! Quel age ont-ils ?**

**L : 6 ans, je les ai vu grandir, ils sont comme mes petits frères ! **

**A : nous vivons ensemble **

**J : c'est donc notre grande sœur !**

**C : ok, et sinon, quel age tu as toi !**

**L : j'ai 12ans**

**C : tu es bien mignonne pour ton âge, j'ai 14 ans ! on peut être amis ?**

**L : heu…si tu veux**

**A : attention Lisa !**

**J : on après rouge ya pas d'autre couleur plus foncé !**

**A : sauf si tu deviens noire !**

**J : sa se peut ça Arthur ?**

**A : aucune idée James, et si on rester pour prouver ma théorie ?**

**J : bonne idée !**

**L : les garçons !**

**A : je suggère d'aller brouter notre herbe ailleurs cher double **

**J : affirmatif très cher double, laissons grande sœur à son nouveau petit copain !**

**L : allez au diable**

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent en rigolant laissant Lisa rouge comme une tomate, ils discutèrent de plein de chose, la journée se passa, Lisa revu Cédric plusieurs fois au cours des pauses, et à la sortie des classes ils s'entendait bien

**L : maman !**

**I : sa c'est bien passé ma Lisa ?**

**L : oui pas de soucis aujourd'hui !**

**C : bon week end Lisa !**

**L: oui! Merciii! **

Lisa resta un peu en suspend alors que Cédric était déjà partis

**I : et c'est qui ce beau garçon Lisa ?**

**L : ne le dit pas à papa !**

**I : il ne va pas te manger !**

**L : moi non lui peut être !**

**I : ne t'inquiète pas madame Hudson fait toujours assez à manger ! Comment il s'appel ?**

**A : il s'appel Cédric !**

**J : et Lisa l'aime bien !**

Lisa donna un coup une claque derrière la tête à chacun des jumeaux en levant les 2 bras

**A/J : aie !**

**A : il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !**

**I : allons les enfants du calme ! Vous êtes jaloux ou quoi les garçons ?**

**L : sa te donne un aperçu de ce que sera papa si il l'apprend !**

**I : ton père est très ouvert !**

**L : j'espère !**

**I : pour toi ?**

**L : pour lui !**

**A : espérons qu'il soit à l'épreuve des balles !**

**J : ou sinon il pourra postuler pour recherche passoire à domicile !**

Irène leva les yeux au ciel, les garçons franchement ! Ils rentrèrent à la maison et prirent leur gouter, Irène raconta le béguin de Lisa à Mary

**M : c'est trop mignon ! Alors comme ça tu a un admirateur**

Lisa plongea son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud espérant pouvoir s'y cacher

**MH : sa commence jeune dit donc maintenant ! à son âge on jouait encore à la corde à sauter !**

**L : c'est pour les bébés la corde à sauter !**

**I : j'en faisant bien moi !**

**A : nous aussi !**

**J : avec Gladstone !**

**M : la corde à sauter c'est comme son nom l'indique pour sauter par pour harnacher le chien à la luge en le prenant pour un chien de traineaux l'hiver dernier !**

**A : vraiment très pratique sur la neige !**

**J : il s'est bien défouler !**

**L : sauf quand la corde à lâcher**

**I : et que vous avez atterris dans le mur d'en face, et oui les traineaux sa ne tourne pas !**

**A : mauvais calcul de notre part**

**J : erreur de jeunesse !**

Holmes rentra avec Watson, l'enquête avancer plutôt bien même si ils n'avaient rien de concluant pour l'instant, Lestrade n'avait jamais aussi bien fait son travail la pierre était parfaitement gardé et Lestrade avait inventé un plan de génie pour la maintenir en sureté, pour une fois Holmes devait reconnaitre qu'il faisait enfin preuve de tout son talent, et que ces supérieur n'auront pas à rire de lui pour une fois !

La porte sonna et Holmes vint ouvrir

**H : oui c'est pour quoi ?**

**C : bonjour monsieur je suis Cédric !**

Holmes referma la porte au nez du garçon

**I : ba Sherlock ?**

**H : le courrier est déjà passé ! je remonte, Lisa ton copain attend en bas !**

**L : heu…comment tu sais que… ?**

**H : facile, un môme habiller avec l'uniforme de ton école qui se présente à ma porte sa ne peut être que pour toi ! **

**L : merci papa !**

Lisa descendit et discuta un peu avec Cédric en refermant la porte derrière elle, les femmes essayer de les apercevoir par la fenêtre pour savoir ce qu'ils se disait

**H : mais qu'est ce que vous faite les filles ?**

**M : c'est le petit copain de Lisa ils sont trop mignon tout les 2 !**

**H : petit ?**

**A : son amoureux**

**J : son aspirant**

**A : sa moitié si on peut dire ça !**

**H :QUOI ?**

**I : ho Sherlock je t'en prie ! tu croyait vraiment qu'elle resterai une petite fille pour toujours ?**

**H : mais elle n'a que 12ans !**

**I : et alors !**

**H : et alors ? je vais ressortir mes fusils moi !**

**I : Sherlock !**

**M : ce n'est qu'un béguin de collégienne !**

**I : sa lui passera elle en connaitra d'autre !**

**H : parce qu'en plus il y a une liste d'attente ?**

**I : Sherlock ne fait l'enfant ! Laisse la tranquille elle grandit voila tout !**

**H : ouai ba trop vite quand même !**

**M : ha c'est toujours comme ça les papas !**

**I : oui je vois ça !**

**H : ok mais quel age il a ce gosse ?**

**A : 14ans **

**J : à ce qu'on a entendus ce midi !**

**H : 14 ans ! mais c'est un ado !**

**I : ho ils ont juste 2ans de plus c'est pas la mort !**

**H : si c'est la mort Irène ! à 14ans les ados sont de vrai** **usine d'hormone en fusion, ils en produise** **et en recherche partout !**

**I : la tu exagère !**

**H : ce n'est pas un petit garçon qui se présente à ma fille la c'est un jeune male en manque de sa première nuit au lit !**

**M : ce n'est pas faux !**

**I : ho non vous exagérez tous les 2 je vous dit que c'est un béguin de collégien tout à fait innocent!**

**H : bien sur dans sa perspective à elle oui ! elle a 12 ans ! mais l'autre la tu peux être sur que ce soir il sera dans sa salle de bain à rêver qu'elle lui fait une banane presser !**

**I : ho Sherlock !**

**MH : qui parle de banane Presser ?**

**H : non rien madame Hudson une nouvelle recette de crème dessert !**

**MH : bon !**

Lisa rouvrit la porte et monta dans sa chambre en chantonnant

**I : sa c'est bien passé ma chérie ?**

**L : oui il est très sympas !**

**H : tu métonne !**

**I : Sherlock ! **

**L : et en plus il est super beau !**

**H : sans blague ? il t'a proposer de visiter sa salle de bain !**

**I : Sherlock sa suffit !**

**L : je vais faire mes devoirs !**

**H : c'est sa je vais faire un plan pour le pulvériser**

**I : interdiction !**

**H : cet usine a hormone a 2 ans de plus que ma fille pourquoi elle a pas choisis un mec de son age ?**

**I : combien on a de différence Sherlock ?**

**H : c'est la question Irène on est adulte !**

**I : combien on a ?**

**H : 3 ans et alors ?**

Irène le regarda avec un sourire triomphant

**H : d'accord je vais m'occuper de mes papiers ! mais que ce môme m'approche pas !**

**I : ta mauvaise foi te perdra mon cher !**

Holmes monta les marches en grognant, il alla en parler à Watson qui ausculter un vieux monsieur aveugle

**W : ba c'est un béguin de gamine ! faut bien qu'elle commence un jour ! c'est la vie Holmes !**

**H : il a 14 ans !**

**W : ha ouai quand même, mais tous les ados de 14ans ne sont pas pervers ! **

**H : j'espère pour lui en tout cas** **!**

Irène monta discuter avec eux quand le patient fut sorti

**I : mais je suis sur que ce gamin ne reste pas enfermer dans sa salle de bain toute la journée bon sang !**

**W : à cet age on cherche de l'inspiration sur tout !**

**I : ha ouai vraiment ?**

**H : jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à en choper une dans leur filet, en attendant tu peux être sur qu'ils épluche tout les magasines pour s'exercer !**

**I : tous ?**

**W : il trouve de l'inspiration dans vraiment n'importe quoi à cet age la !**

**I : même dans « bon appétit les gourmant » ?**

**H : ha sa c'est une mine d'or !**

**I : je te crois pas !**

**H : tu prend la femme qu'il faut remuant la salade qu'il faut et tu envoie un ado au 7****ième**** ciel **

**I : ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous n'êtes pas possible les mecs !**

**W : on est comme ça !**

**H : pire à 14ans je te jure !**

Irène secoua la tête, la soirée se passa normalement, le lendemain matin c'était le week end, les jumeaux dormait à poing fermé ronflant en même temps que le chien sur leur lit, Lisa était déjà habiller et aider sa mère à ranger le salon, Holmes descendit les marches pour aller chercher le journal sur le paillasson quand on sonna à la porte

**L : j'y vais ! j'y vais !**

Dit Lisa en arrivant au bout du couloir

**H : c'est bon j'y suis !**

Il ouvrit la porte sur Cédric

**C : bonjour Lisa est la ?**

**H : c'est toi Cédric alors ?**

**C : oui monsieur **

**H : ta quel age ?**

**C : 14 ans monsieur presque 15**

**H : désoler Lisa est morte au revoir !**

Et il claqua la porte sur lui

**L : papa !**

**I : qui a sonné?**

**H: un gamin qui vendait de la testostérone je lui ait dit qu'il y avait déjà un gros stock ici ! **

Lisa bouscula son père et alla ouvrir la porte

**C : ouf Lisa tu es vivante**

**L : oui pourquoi ?**

**C : ton père ma dit que tu était morte**

**L : non il blague souvent comme ça !**

**C : désoler de venir te déranger chez toi !**

**L : ho tu ne me dérange pas du tout, mais au fait comment sait tu qu'on habite la ?**

**C : ho et bien votre adresse est très connu à cause de ton père**

**H : va falloir que l'on déménage Irène !**

**I : Sherlock tais toi !**

**L : ha oui c'est vrai**

**C : j'ai trouver ce livre, il y a ton nom écrit dessus**

**L : ho ba sa alors je savais même plus ou il était ! Ou l'a tu trouver ?**

**C : dans mon sac à dos en faite !**

**L : oua c'est délirant !**

**H : ouai tout à fait délirant !**

**M : chuuutt !**

**L : je me demande comment il a pu arriver la !**

**C : heu…moi aussi je trouve !**

**L : c'est dingue !**

Irène descendit les marches

**I : bonjour Cédric je suis la maman de Lisa entre viens t'assoir !**

**C : merci !**

Ils montèrent l'escalier jusqu'au salon

**H : et moi je suis le papa !**

**C : ho bonjour monsieur Holmes ! **

**H : alors tu prend quoi ? Un verre de whisky ? de téquila ? de vodka ?**

**C : heu non merci monsieur **

**H : ok tu bois pas**

Holmes lui releva les manches

**H : aller montre moi tes veines on va l'éplucher celui la !**

**I : bon stop tu arrête Sherlock et tu viens avec moi ! on va se chercher un verre de limonade tu viens ?**

**H : et vous ne touchez à rien !**

**I : viens dans la cuisine !**

**H : c'est ça je vais dans la cuisine astiquer ma collection de fusils !**

**I : Sherlock ! mais tu es impossible !**

Ils descendirent à la cuisine et Holmes se servis un verre de limonade et en servit un à Irène

**I : mais tu es dingue franchement !**

**H : avoue que c'est toi qui lui a appris le truc du livre dans le sac à dos !**

Irène souris dans son verre

**H : ho mon dieu Cédric je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé la !**

Dit il en prenant une voix de petite fille et en battant des cils, Irène pouffa de rire dans son verre

**I : aller c'est quand même insensé que sa te fiche dans un état pareil !**

**H : je suis calme je réfléchi à la manière de le découper en morceau ! Bon sang ya notre chambre en haut !**

**I : stop Sherlock je veux que tu sois gentil avec lui c'est son premier coup de cœur !**

**H : et peut être le dernier !**

**I : tu ne veux pas que notre fille soit triste ?**

**H : non !**

**I : alors tien toi loin de Cédric ! ton attitude va beaucoup l'influencer sur ses prochaines relations avec les hommes tu sais !**

**H : mon frère lui a déjà appris à tirer !**

**I : je veux que tu sois gentil avec lui ! on a bien éduquer notre fille, tu la connais non ?**

**H : j'ai confiance en elle mais pas en ce jeune male aux hormones en ébullition !**

**I : Sherlock !**

Holmes remonta dans le salon pour aller chercher quelque chose, Irène sur ses talons !

**L : alors comme sa tu lis des magazines ?**

**C : oui j'en lis plein, j'adore « bon appétit les gourmant » ma mère me l'achète toujours**

Holmes lança un regard plein de signe à Irène qui fut d'abord surprise et hocha la tête de façon négative, elle fit sortir Holmes par la manche de force et ferma la porte

**H : je te l'avait dit ta déjà vu un mec lire des livre de cuisine ?**

**I : il est peut être un peut fleur bleue !**

**H : à d'autre !**

**I : tu le laisse et tu ne bouge pas d'un muscle c'est un ordre !**

Holmes fulmina dans son coin, Watson partis le résonner pendant que Irène alla raconter tout à Mary qui éclata de rire avec madame Hudson, à la fin de la matinée, Cédric repartis chez lui et la tension redescend d'un coup, Irène poussa un ouf de soulagement. Le cessez le feu venait d'être proclamer jusqu'à la prochaine visite !


	21. un gros coup de fatigue

**Un gros coup de fatigue**

depuis quelques jours Lisa et les jumeaux suivait l'affaire de leur parents de prêt, écoutant sans cesse aux portes, se faisant souvent gronder aussi, elle avait remarquer quelque chose de bizarre aussi à l'école, un soi disant médecin était venu, on les comptais et on les mesurer, on vérifier leur préssion sanguine et on leur demander sans cesse leur ages, les jumeaux intriguer aussi en avait fait part à Lisa qui leur confirma que toute les classes étaient passée par le même procéssus, la sous directrice noter tous et faisait des listes, étrange, une fois à la maison les jumeaux sautèrent sur leur papa

**A : dit papa !**

**J : on a besoin de tes conseils !**

**W : allez-y les garçons sur quoi je peux vous éclairer ?**

**A : comment sa se passe une visite médical à l'école ?**

**W : ha on vous a dit qu'il y en aurait prochainement une ?**

**A : heu**

**J : oui c'est ça !**

**W : ho ce n'est rien de bien méchant les garçons !**

**A : dit-nous**

**J : comment sa se passe !**

**W : et bien un médecin vient dans les classes, ils mesurent les enfants vérifie leur dentition et leur gorge pour voir si ils ne sont pas malade, il les pèse aussi et voila après il s'en va**

**A : ok **

**J : merci beaucoup papa !**

**W : quand est ce qu'il doit passer le médecin ?**

**A : on ne sait pas encore**

**J : très bientôt d'après eux**

**W : c'est bizarre les visite médicale ne sont pas prévue avant au moins janvier !**

**A : le stress des examens **

**J : peut être**

**W : peut être bien **

**Les jumeaux rejoignirent Lisa dans sa chambre**

**L : alors ?**

**A : hé bien c'est presque pareil**

**J : sauf que les visites ne doivent pas se faire avant janviers**

**A : et que nous mesurer est la seul chose de communs avec une visite médicale classique**

**L : on dirait qu'ils nous classent par catégorie, en plus de notre âge il nous demande nos maladie notre pression sanguine ! j'ai l'impression que cela ce rapporte à la pierre**

**A : tu pense encore que c'est le directeur ?**

**J : sa peut être lui vu qu'il a une bonne réserve de sang d'enfant avec l'école **

**A : c'est peut être pour sa que l'on vérifie notre pression sanguine !**

**L : déjà personne ne nous croira, ensuite, il n'a pas encore voler cette pierre, pourtant la carte faite par le bijoutier pour accéder à la pierre a été volé**

**J : si c'été lui qui l'avait la pierre serai déjà dans son bureau non ?**

**J : pas si il prépare le sang d'avance ! il fait des sélections**

**L : ce que je me demande c'est comment va-t-il s'y prendre pour tuer sans que l'on s'en aperçoive !**

**A : si tu es sure de toi pourquoi ne pas essayer d'aller dans son bureau et de trouver si il a vraiment cette carte**

**J : ainsi tu seras fixé **

**L : trop risquer ! si on se fait prendre on va non seulement avoir des ennuis, mais si c'est vraiment lui c'est nos parents qui vont en avoir !**

Lisa sortis de sa chambre laissant les garçons avec le chien, et se dirigea vers le salon

**L : papa !**

**H : oui ma puce ?**

**L : oncle Mycroft m'a raconter toute l'histoire !**

**H : je sais ! je vous le redit à toi et à au jumeaux ne vous mêler pas de cette affaire !**

**L : mais si on avait une piste papa ! tu nous croirait ?**

**H : seulement si tu m'apporte des preuves solide, mais je te le répète ne prend aucun risque pour jouer les détectives Lisa c'est beaucoup trop risquer**

**L : ou elle est caché cette pierre dans le parlement ?**

**H : dans une pièce à plusieurs mètre sous terre !**

**L : et la carte volé c'est donc les souterrains du parlement qui y conduise ?**

**H : non Lisa, c'est une carte de souterrain construit par le bijoutier**

**L : je ne comprends pas !**

**H : après l'avoir confier au parlement qui a tous mis en œuvre pour la cacher, ce bijoutier ce doutait qu'elle serait aussi surveiller que les joyaux de la couronne donc il a construit lui-même un réseau de galerie souterraine pour y accéder et en a fait une carte !**

**L : il voulait la récupérer ?**

**H : les hommes sont parfois cupide**

**L : et Lestrade et ses hommes ils ont trouvé ce réseau ?**

**H : non, mais un morceau de la carte manque au voleur ! et le réseau de galerie secrète prend source, à un des souterrain du parlement, donc Lestrade les a fait tous remblayer, il a couler du béton armé dans les souterrains, personne ne peut y passer **

**L : donc le réseau de souterrain se retrouve sans entrée, et la sortie si elle est prêt de la pierre est surveiller constamment, sa ne donne rien donc**

**H : c'est ça !**

**L : mais alors le problème est réglé !**

**H : non Lisa ! le ou les voleurs ont le plan complet du réseau ce qui fait qu'il vont recreuser une entrée pour rouvrir ce souterrain**

**L : mais il suffit de surveiller les alentours du parlement !**

**H : non, je peux par exemple très bien creuser un tunnel de ma chambre jusqu'au parlement avec le plan je sais ou me diriger pour trouver le début de l'ancienne galerie afin de la rejoindre**

**L : mais nous on sait ou est l'entrée aussi vu que sa a été reboucher**

**H : il y a 17 entrées Lisa, c'est pour cela que Lestrade à boucher tout les souterrains du parlement, il a même fait remblayer les caves !**

**L : 17 ! Laquelle est la bonne ?**

**H : c'est surtout laquelle les voleurs vont t'il essayer de raccrocher avec un tunnel creuser d'on ne sait ou !**

**L : je vois c'est vraiment pas évident !**

**H : non ! et c'est très dangereux Lisa ! tu ne dois pas faire de bêtise pour essayer de m'aider dans cette enquête ok ? tu peux même faire n'importe quel autre bêtises si tu veux mais pas ça !**

**L : n'importe laquelle ?**

**H : Lisa !**

**L : j'avais compris ! mais la pierre comment les hommes font pour la surveiller si tous est boucher ?**

**H : sa c'est un secret du parlement**

**L : il va peut être essayé de la voler comme ça justement ! en se déguisant en policier !**

**H : c'est possible ! on y a déjà pensé figure toi ! Pourquoi à ton avis tu ne vois plus Lestrade ?**

**L : c'est lui qui la surveille ?**

**H : avec d'autre collègue à lui oui, des hauts gradé et non pas des subalterne tellement nombreux qu'il est facile de ce faire passer pour l'un d'eux !**

**L : je vois ! il a vraiment pris toute les précautions !**

**H : oui ! Allez au lit Lisa il se fait tard tu a école demain ! **

**L : d'accord ! Bonne nuit papa !**

**H : bonne nuit Lisa !**

Lisa sortis du salon et alla dire bonsoir à sa mère, à Mary et à Watson, puis rejoignis les garçons, leur fit pars de ses nouvelles découverte !

**A : sa alors 17 entrée **

**J : c'est un casse tête chinois**

**L : je suis bien d'accord !**

Le lendemain matin, l'école commença, Lisa était en plein cours, les jumeaux en pleine interrogation écrite, quand un élève de leur classe s'effondra sur le sol apparemment évanouie, le professeur se précipita sur lui les élèves se bousculer pour le voir

**P : silence ! retourner à vos copie ! ceux qui ont fini on l'autorisation d'aller au toilette je ne veux pas de cohue c'est 1 personnes à la fois !**

**A : heu monsieur !**

**J : nous…**

**P : j'ai compris sauf pour les jumeaux Watson !**

Arthur et James attendirent gentiment que l'on transporte leur camarade à l'infirmerie, puis firent semblant d'aller aux toilettes, les toilettes se trouver entre le bureau du concierge et l'infirmerie, ou le professeur et l'infirmière se trouver avec l'enfant évanouie. Curieux d'en apprendre plus les garçons entrèrent dans les toilettes et montèrent sur la faïence pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose de ce qui ce disait dans l'infirmerie à l'aide de la bouche d'aération

**P : alors madame ? **

**I : et bien professeur cet enfant n'a pas du manger ce matin, il souffre d'anémie ! je vais lui donner un peu de sucre pour qu'il reprenne des forces et….**

On tapa violement à la porte de l'infirmerie, les jumeaux entendirent les talon de l'infirmière se diriger vers la porte pour aller ouvrir, 3 autre professeurs attendait la

**I : mais que ce passe t'il messieurs ?**

**P : ces élèves ce sont évanouie madame et nous ne sommes pas les seul !**

**I : bien entrer vite, mettez les sur les lits**

Les jumeaux entendirent le brouhaha des conversations des professeurs pendant que l'infirmière installer les enfants et les ausculter

**P : et bien madame ?**

**I : je trouve cela vraiment étrange ! il n'y a une grève de la faim dans l'établissement ?**

**P : mais quel stupide question madame bien sur que non ! pourquoi voulez vous que ces enfants fasse une grève de la faim !**

**I : ils sont tous anémique messieur, comme le petit Thomas arriver avant vous**

**P : combien sont t'il en tout ?**

**I : 10 élèves monsieur !**

**P : est ce que cette maladie s'attrape madame ?**

**I : non, bien sur que non, elle reflete seulement un manque de pression sanguine, cela arrive souvent quand les enfants manque des repas et sont très fatiguer ! **

**A : ta entendus sa James ?**

**J : oui un manque de sang ! **

**A : il faut en parler à Lisa ! elle voit papa tous à l'heure ! **

**J : et nous nous partons en ercursion à la campagne avec mademoiselle videlle pour récolter les plantes et les insectes pour le cours**

**A : on ne la verra pas avant ce midi, nous partirons une fois l'heure de monsieur Biron fini**

**J : il est dans l'infirmerie ce n'est pas prêt d'être fini**

**A : à la sonnerie tous les élèves se présenteront à la grille !**

**J : attend une minute ! Lisa elle a mademoiselle Videlle en ce moment en cours !**

**A : et c'est notre profeseur référent**

Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main, il descendirent de leur perchoir, Arthur mis du papier dans les lavabo et ouvrit les robinets, James boucha chaque toilette avec du papier et tira les chasses d'eau, il s'amusèrent ensuite à faire le plus de bruit possible et plein de guirlande de papier Arthur fit des glissade par terre en lessivant le sol avec du savon tandis que James gribouiller dans le vide sur les miroirs, en quelque minute le concierge à coter compris que des élève faisait les fou dans les toilettes, il ouvrit la porte et les sortis chacun par une oreille

**C : et bien méssieur on pète un cable ?**

**A : c'est ça !**

**J : la préssion des interrogations !**

**C : je vais vous faire passer l'envie de faire les fou, quel est votre professeur référent ?**

**A : mademoiselle**

**J : videlle**

**C : bien suivez moi les clones en avant**

Le concierge les pris chacun par un bras et les menèrent dans un dédale de couloir jusqu'à la classe de Lisa ou mademoiselle Videlle faisait son cours, il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit

**V : oui monsieur c'est pourquoi ?**

**C : ces élèves sont t'ils à vous ?**

**V : bien sur ! ce sont les jumeaux Watson ! **

**C : et bien je l'ai surpris à mettre les toilettes sans dessus dessous, j'aimerai que vous m'accompagnez chez la sous directrice pour une punition **

**V : mais j'ai cours monsieur !**

**C : c'est le règlement mademoiselle !**

Pendant ce temps la les jumeaux avaient capté le regard de Lisa et avec quelque signe que leur avait appris Holmes il signifièrent à Lisa qu'elle devait aller voir dans les toilettes, Lisa hocha la tête

**L : allez y mademoiselle on a un exercice à faire de toute façon on vous attend !**

**Les autres élèves acquiescèrent en cœur**

**V : bien je vous suis !**

**Le professeur suivit le concierge et les jumeaux jusqu'au bureau de la sous directrice**

**L : Julie tu peux me couvrir s'il te plait ?**

**J : aller va y c'est surement important ! mais pas plus de 10 minutes Lisa, le bureau de la sous directrice n'est pas si loin ! et tu connais mademoiselle Videlle, elle les aime bien les jumeaux, elle fera tous pour leur éviter la punition !**

**L : je reviens tous de suite !**

Lisa sortis de la classe en trombe, Julie qui était la déléguées de la classe s'assit à la place du professeur pour ramener le calme parmi ces camarades et commença à jouer à un jeu avec toute la classe, Lisa fit un dérapage contrôler vers les toilettes, elle y entra, elle trouva le sol inonder d'eau les garçons avait tous prévue mais que voulez t'il lui montrer ? elle inspecta leur dégâts, remarqua les marque de leur semelle de chaussure sur la faïence des toilettes, elle leva la tête, la bouche d'égout vers l'infirmerie, elle monta et tendis l'oreille mais rien, juste que l'infirmière avait beaucoup de malade aujourd'hui, elle redescendit, quel était le meilleur moyen pour prévenir quelqu'un quand on ne pas lui parler ? Lisa réfléchis son père lui avait appris des tonnes de technique et les garçons les avaient retenue eux aussi, voyons voir,

_**« H : si tu dois prévenir quelqu'un assure toi que le message ne soit pas visible à l'œil nu ! »**_

_**« L : mais comment je fait pour faire un message invisible ? »**_

_**« H : sers toi de ton environnement ! »**_

Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! la magie de l'eau chaude ! Elle vida les éviers les reboucha avec du papier et tourna les robinets d'eau chaude à fond, heureusement que l'école avait l'eau courante ! Elle attendit un moment avant que la bué ne remplissent les miroirs révélant le message des jumeaux

_**« 10 élèves tomber dans les pommes en 5 minutes, anémique, manque de sang, et de nourriture, Watson »**_

**L : hum je vois, c'est étrange !**

Lisa avait compris, elle voyait Watson ce midi, il avait promis de l'emmener manger dans une petite brasserie pas loin de l'école vu qu'il était seul à la maison et que tous le monde même madame Hudson était de sortis aujourd'hui, elle pourrait lui demander plus d'information sur l'anémie, comment 10 élèves peuvent tomber anémique en 5 minutes ? et les garçons qui devait partir à leur excursion, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son cour avant que mademoiselle Videlle ne revienne, celle-ci leur annonça que les jumeaux ne serai pas punis, elle s'était arranger, ils partirais en excursion quand même.

L'heure du midi sonna, Lisa attendit Watson au grille de l'école, elle le vit au loin, et couru vers lui

**W : Lisa ! comment sa c'est passé aujourd'hui ?**

**L : très bien ! les garçons sont content de partir en excursion avec mademoiselle Videlle !**

**W : ils vont bien s'amuser le temps est superbe !**

**L : oui !**

**W : allons manger avant qu'il n'y est plus de place !**

Watson et Lisa entrèrent dans une petite brasserie à quelque rue de l'école, Lisa choisit son plat pendant que Watson demandait un verre d'alcool au serveur et un jus de fruit pour Lisa

**L : dit moi tonton Watson !**

**W : oui Lisa ?**

**L : que peut tu me dire sur l'anémie ?**

**W : hé bien c'est une maladie assez répandue, il y en a 2 sortes ! une qui s'attrape à la naissance et le garde toute la vie et une autre qui apparait en réunissant quelque facteur, celle-ci on peut en venir à bout**

**L : ce matin 10 élèves se sont évanouie en classe l'infirmière dit qu'ils sont anémique **

**W : ils on certainement du sauter quelque repas voila tous, c'est un manque de pression sanguine dans le sang ! pour certaine personne trop faible elle peuvent mourir, pour d'autre ils sont juste énormément fatigué**

**L : et il y a d'autre facteur ?**

**W : oui on peut être anémique quand on manque de sang après une blessure par exemple ou après un prélèvement de sang**

**L : je vois et dans quel cas on mesure la pression du sang d'une personne ?**

**W : la mesure de la pression sanguine se fait sois pour les prélèvements de sang sois pour dépister une maladie quelquonque**

**L : sa sers à quoi dans le cas des prélèvements ? on cherche quoi ?**

**W : si la personne est assez costaux pour résister à un prélèvent de sang, comme je te l'ai dit on peut en mourir pour les plus faible !**

**Lisa eu un éclair dans les yeux, Watson le repéra, le même éclair qui passait dans les yeux de son père quand il venait de trouver un indice capital pour une affaire**

**W : je t'ai bien éclairer à ce que je vois ?**

**L : oui absolument !**

**W : ne tente rien de dangereux Lisa, je sais bien que tu mène des enquêtes à ton niveau pour tes petite camarades, et même si 10 élèves sa parait bizarre, peut être qu'ils ont simplement sauter un repas, tu sais c'est un lycée publique ouvert à tous, il y a des enfants qui malheureusement ne mange pas toujours à leur faim !**

**L : et ils seraient anémique aujourd'hui tous en même temps ?**

**W : je sais c'est bizarre, mais il se peut aussi que les parents travaillent tous à l'usine, j'ai entendus parler d'un licenciement en masse dans certaines usines, les parent sans salaire n'on pas donner à manger à leur enfants !**

**L : ok sa peut expliquer, je me renseignerai !**

**W : ou sa ?**

**L : auprès de mes petits camarades voyons !**

**W : aussi perspicace que son père !**

**L : tu l'as dit ! Tiens voila les plats ! Mangeons avant que sa refroidissent **

**W : bien d'accord Lisa ! Bon appétit !**

**L : bon appétit tonton Watson !**

Ils finirent de manger et Lisa retourna en cours, au bout de 3h la sonnerie retentis, Lisa attendis dans la cour, les élèves de mademoiselle Videlle rentraient de leur excursion, apparemment ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyer, les jumeaux rejoignirent Lisa dans un endroit de la cour

**A : ne t'inquiète pas**

**J : on n'aura pas d'ennuie !**

**L : je sais !**

**A : alors ?**

**J : que t'a dit papa sur l'anémie ?**

Lisa leur fit un rapide topo sur ce que lui avait dit Watson ce midi

**A : 10 élèves ne peuvent pas soudainement tomber anémique comme ça ! Ils auraient tous rater un repas ?**

**J : on leur a surement prélevé du sang !**

**L : c'est ce que j'ai pensé, le voleur de la carte est dans les murs de l'établissement **

**A : mais le joyau n'a pas était volé encore!**

**L : il fait des réserves ! il se prépare ! c'est pour bientôt ! **

**J : alors la pression sanguine mesurer sur toute les classes…**

**A : c'était pour voir quels élèves…**

**L : serai assez costaux pour subir un prélèvement de sang sans mourir, il ne va pas tuer ! sa se verrai il va nous pomper le sang ! **

**J : mais comment ?**

**L : sa il faudrait interroger nos camarades de l'infirmerie ! **

**A : prochaine mission !**

**J : l'infirmerie !**

**L : pas un mot à aux parents tant que l'on a pas de preuve !**


	22. en mission

**En mission **

La journée fini, les enfants rentrèrent à la maison, Holmes croisa sa fille dans les escaliers, il descendait avec Lestrade à la chasse au indices

**H : salut Les enfants ! bonne journée ?**

**L : oui sa va ! tu repars déjà ?**

**H : je reviens dans 10 minutes Lisa juste le temps de vérifier une théorie ! **

**L : d'accord à tout à l'heure !**

Lisa monta les marches avec les jumeaux, Mary et Irène discuté tranquillement avec une tasse de thé, madame Hudson était quelque part dans la maison et le chien leur fit la fête

**A : bien, demain on va voir nos camarades **

**J : à la récréation !**

**L : si on nous laisse entrer !**

Irène entra dans la chambre

**I : dite les garçons vous avez une chambre vous aussi !**

**A : heu**

**J : on aime bien faire nos devoirs**

**A : avec Lisa !**

**I : je vois, dite moi les enfants, vous en savez un peu plus sur vos camarade malade d'aujourd'hui ?**

**L : comment tu sais ça maman ?**

**I : tu as dit à Watson ce midi que 10 de tes camarades sont devenu anémique en une matinée, Watson ta parler de la maladie, et après dans la journée il a vu ton père, il lui en a parlé, et figure toi que ton école peut très bien être un point de départ jusqu'au parlement**

**L : je le savais ! Maman la fois ou le voleur ta frappé tu te souviens de la bague qu'il avait ?**

**I : oui c'était une bague avec un diamant rouge dessus**

**L : mon directeur a la même et elle était cassé le jour ou je l'ai vu, c'était le matin ou tu es revenus !**

**I : Lisa, c'est une bague très répandue chez les hommes de haut rang, sa ne prouve rien !**

**J : mais elle était cassé !**

**A : en mille morceau !**

**I : ce sont des bijoux fragile, il suffit défois d'un coup sur une table pour la casser ! sa peut arriver à n'importe qui ! **

**L : papa est sortie vérifier ça ?**

**I : il est sortis faire le tour de ton école pour voir comment le voleur potentiel allait s'y prendre si il y a un voleur potentiel**

**A : en tout cas 10 anémiques je crois que papa à trouver la signification comme nous !**

**J : un manque de sang !**

**I : oui, on s'y attendais aussi, ce n'est pas une vague de meurtre mais un pompage de sang, on avait songer aux écoles encore fallait t'il trouver la bonne**

**L : oui il y a 4 écoles dans le quartier !**

**I : faite vos devoir les enfants nous verrons bien ce que ton père va trouver Lisa !**

**L : d'accord !**

Les heures passèrent, et Holmes fini par rentrer seul sans Lestrade, il devait avoir rejoint son poste dans les sous sol du parlement, Holmes monta les marche et rejoignis sa femme, les enfants bondirent dans le salon, s'installèrent dans le sofa prêt à l'écouter !

**H : dite les enfants !**

**L : papa ! Tu nous a trop impliqué la dedans maintenant ! On sera sage promis on veut juste savoir !**

**H : bon d'accord !**

**I : alors qu'est ce que sa a donné ?**

**H : et bien son école est aussi perçé que les souterrain du parlement c'est encore plus compliquer que je ne le pensais et en plus on a aucune preuve ! **

**L : mais les enfants anémiques papa !**

**H : je sais Lisa mais on n'accuse pas sans preuve et surtout ce n'est peut être pas le directeur sa peut être un professeur ou n'importe qui d'autre ! **

**I : oui et sans cette carte…**

**H : oui on ne saura jamais d'où proviendra le tunnel **

**A : mais si on arrive a trouver cette carte**

**J : dans l'école **

**L : on pourra peut etre trouver la personne qui la volé !**

**H : pas d'investigation les enfants !**

**I : tu n'auras pas le droit de fouiller l'école tu le sais Sherlock !**

**H : pas question que ma fille prenne des risques ! **

**A : alors **

**J : nous !**

**H : vous non plus c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !**

**L : papa ! on a l'habitude on ne risque que la punition pour avoir fouiller dans un bureau c'est pas la mort !**

**A : il n'osera pas ! **

**J : sa se verrai**

**L : et sa foutrait ses plans en l'air !**

**H : bien comme vous voulez mais faite vous discret et surtout prenez le moins de risque possible ce n'est pas grave si vous ne ramener pas d'indice !**

**W : ainsi Holmes vous prenez le risque ?**

**H : on n'a pas le choix, jamais on pourra mettre les pieds dans l'école !**

**W : même pas votre frère ?**

**H : je ne crois pas ! Les enfants surtout tout ce que vous trouvez, vous nous le dite ! et si jamais on a besoin de vérifier quelque chose dehors on se fait accompagner d'un adulte je suis clair ?**

**L : très !**

**A : on ne plus**

**J : clair !**

**H : bien ! bon courage !**

Le lendemain matin Lisa et les jumeaux reprirent leur cours, à la première récréation, ils filèrent interroger les élèves à l'infirmerie, mais la sous directrice était déjà présente et les arrêta en pleine course dans l'infirmerie

**SD : j'imagine que si vous arrivez à courir comme des lapins comme ça vous n'êtes pas malade jeune gens ?**

**L : non**

**A : nous voudrions voir**

**J : un de nos camarade alité la bas !**

**SD : personne ne doit les approcher en ce moment nous devons leur parler, veuillez retourner en cour !**

Lisa et les garçons lui tournèrent le dos et repartirent dépiter

**SD : mademoiselle Holmes !**

**L : oui ?**

**SD : cela vaut aussi bien pour tous les autres jours !**

**L : ils vont bien retourner en classe un jour !**

**SD : voulez vous être sanctionné pour insulte à un responsable mademoiselle Holmes ?**

**L : non madame, nous retournons en cour !**

Ils prirent un couloir pour rejoindre leur salle de cour

**A : saleté de cadavre ambulant**

**J : elle nous bloque l'accès à l'infirmerie !**

**L : je trouve cela vraiment louche ! la sous directrice ne fait rien au hasard, elle est sous les ordres direct du directeur !**

**A : et maintenant la voila gardienne de l'infirmerie, interdiction d'approcher !**

**J : quand elle dit « nous devons leur parler », c'est qui nous ?**

**L : c'est ce qu'on va essayer de comprendre !**

**A : mais comment ?**

**J : on ne peut pas rentré !**

**L : et comment vous avez fait pour m'avertir de l'anémie ?**

**A/J : les toilettes !**

**L : c'est très bien les grumeaux ! **

**A : mais on a cour !**

**J : on va sécher les cours ?**

**L : je ne crois pas que nos père ne nous en tienne rigueur pour un seul !**

Ils firent demi tour et s'approchèrent des toilettes discrètement Arthur fit le guet et James et Lisa montèrent sur la faïence pour écouter dans l'infirmerie, le directeur était présent avec la sous directrice et l'infirmière

**D : bien les enfants ! Vous avez décidé de faire une grève de la faim **

**SD : et vous serez par conséquent punis pour cela d'accord !**

**E : mais ce n'est pas vrai c'est vous qui nous avait….**

**D : SILENCE ! vous avez fait une grève de la faim ! vous trouverait le motif qui vous chante ! si je vois un seul d'entre vous dire autre chose, il va sérieusement le regretter !**

Pendant ce temps Arthur monter la garde prêt de la porte, il tourna la tête dans un sens pour regarder un bout du couloir et dans l'autre, quand il rencontra le visage du concierge qui l'harponna d'une main sur la bouche, Arthur étouffa un cri, et le concierge rentra avec lui dans les toilettes, Lisa et James n'avait rien entendus mais James se sentait mal, on aurait dit qu'il pressentait quelque chose,

**J : Lisa on devrait s'en aller !**

**L : on n'a pas encore tous les détails !**

**J : se serai plus sage je crois !**

**C : en effet sa serai plus sage pour vous !**

Lisa et James se retournèrent, le concierge maintenait fermement Arthur une main sur la bouche, celui-ci tentait de se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait mais le concierge était une montagne par rapport à lui, les enfants descendirent de la faïence, et se présentèrent devant le concierge avec des mines apeuré, le concierge se mit à sourire

**C : ho seigneur nous avons des ennuies ! **

Lisa se précipita sur le concierge en lui foutant un bon coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant lâcher Arthur qui couru derrière son frère et Lisa qui avait déjà pris la fuite à travers le couloir, le concierge se remis de ses émotions et leur couru après, ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac après plusieurs couloirs, il n'y avait qu'un placard à balai, ils s'y engouffrèrent, le concierge arriva à son tour et tambourina à la porte du placard

**C : aller les enfants c'est terminer on sort de la !**

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, Lisa trouva un manche de plumeau et barra la porte avec, les garçons firent de même en inclinant des balais contre la porte, le concierge commençait à secouer le placard dans tous les sens, puis le souleva comme une grosse boite, de gros craquement se firent entendre

**A : Lisa !**

**J : fait quelque chose !**

**L : mais quoi** **?**

**A : n'importe quoi !**

Lisa se mit à réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière, les craquements s'associèrent au placard qui s'associa à l'age ancien de tout ce qui constituer leur école, un dernier lien relia les craquements au plancher du placard, elle attrapa la main des jumeaux

**L : à trois vous sauter très fort sur vos pieds**

**A/J: quoi ?**

**L : faite ce que je vous dis ! 1, 2, 3 !**

Ils sautèrent ensemble en tapant bien fort des pieds, le plancher du placard se brisa net sous leur pied, alors que le concierge soulever le meuble encore plus haut, ils atterrirent sur le sol et se faufilèrent pour échapper au concierge, qui lacha le meuble pour se pencher et essayer d'attraper quelque chose, il réussi à attraper la cheville de James, il tira de toute ses forces et le souleva en l'air, le pauvre James se retrouva la tête en bas en criant de douleur pour sa cheville

**A : James !**

Lisa s'arrêta dans sa course, le concierge avait remis James par terre tandis que son frère se précipiter sur lui pour voir si il allait bien

**C : c'est connu, un jumeaux n'abandonne pas son jumeaux, et un associer n'abandonne pas ses associer, veuillez me suivre sans résistance mademoiselle, ou cela risque de couter très cher à tout le monde !**

Lisa baissa la tête, cette fois ci il venait de se faire prendre en beauté, le concierge attrapa le bras de chacun des jumeaux et Lisa marcha derrière eux, arriver au bureau du directeur, Lisa remarqua que la sous directrice était la ainsi que le directeur lui-même, comment avait t'il pu, rejoindre leur bureau si vite ?, peut être avaient t'il pris un passage secret pour que personne ne les voit sortir de l'infirmerie, ainsi aucun témoin ne pourrait affirmer que le directeur fait pression sur les élève de l'infirmerie au point de leur demander d'inventer une histoire, la sous directrice montra la porte du bureau au concierge et chacun sentis que la fin était proche, il allait avoir de gros ennuie !

**C : monsieur le directeur !**

**D : que voulez vous encore monsieur le concierge ?**

**C : j'ai surpris ces 3 enfants en plein espionnage au toilette !**

**D : que voulez vous qu'ils espionne monsieur au toilette ?**

Apparemment le directeur avait négliger les bouche d'aération des toilettes donnant sur l'infirmerie, ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de seconde

**C : et bien grace au….**

**D : merci bien veuillez les raccompagner en cour**

Lisa tendit l'oreille, quelque chose était bizarre depuis sa dernière venue, on entendait de l'écho comme si la pièce était plus grande que d'habitude, et Arthur piétiner le sol de trac et de peur, et Lisa entendit comme si le parquet était creux, vraiment étrange

**C : monsieur ?**

**D : vous avez entendus ? hors de ma vue ! j'ai beaucoup de travail je n'ai pas le temps pour des farces d'enfants**

**C : mais monsieur !**

Lisa avait relevé la tête, les jumeaux se regarder surpris, se pourrait t'il qu'ils ait de la chance ?

**D ! j'ai dit hors de ma vue ! dégagez moi ça !**

Le concierge furieux quitta la pièce, les enfants firent de même quand le directeur prit la parole

**D : dite moi les enfants, qui espionner vous des toilettes ?**

**L : le concierge monsieur**

**A : mais il nous a vues**

**J : et nous voila !**

Le directeur les regarda un à un a travers ses lunettes, puis les congédia de la main, les enfants sortirent de la pièce, repassèrent devant la sous directrice elle aussi très occuper, vraiment bizarre, les punitions était leur sport favoris, puis ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir en direction de leur salle de cour, ils soufflèrent un moment

**A : on peut dire qu'on a eu chaud !**

**J : sacrément chaud ! c'est un miracle !**

**L : vous n'avez rien remarquer les garçons ?**

**J : non !**

**A : si le parquet était creux !**

**L : et il y avait de l'écho alors que la pièce n'est pas si grande que sa !**

**J : c'est un bureau salon quand même !**

**L : oui mais sa sonne comme si la pièce était plus grande que ça !**

**A : conclusion ?**

**L : il y a un souterrain en construction sous le parquet et une double pièce cacher quelque part dans le bureau !**

**J : alors sa alors ! on a le debut du souterrain et une pièce secrete ou est surement ranger la carte que cherche ton père Lisa !**

**L : stop on ne connait rien de l'entrée du souterrain peut être qu'il traverse juste le bureau !**

**J : et la pièce alors ?**

**L : sa peut être un passage secret, vous avez remarqué que le directeur et la sous directrice était déjà la ?**

**A : ok alors on a le souterrain du moins on sait ou il est mais on n'a pas encore la carte !**

**J : il faudrait fouiller le bureau du directeur !**

**L : pour sa il nous faut une diversion mais d'abord il faut prévenir papa !**


	23. le jackpot gagnant

**Le jackpot gagnant**

Le soir midi arriva, Holmes vint chercher les enfants pour aller manger quelque part, Lisa sauta au cou de son père les grumeaux firent pareil

**H : et Ba alors les enfants on croirait que je vous ai pas vue depuis des mois que ce passe t'il ?**

**L : si tu savais comme sa fait du bien de te voir papa !**

**A : on a eu très peur !**

**J : on a essayé d'interroger nos camarades de l'infirmerie**

**A : mais on ne pouvait pas rentrer **

**J : alors on a espionné par les toilettes !**

**L : et on s'est fait prendre un véritable course poursuite avec le concierge ! On a vraiment eu très peur !**

**H : ok je vois ! C'est ça le métier de détective l'aventure !**

**A : ha ba sa !**

**J : une sacrée aventure !**

**H : aller venez les enfants on va manger au restaurant vous allez me raconter tout ça en détail !**

**L : ho oui on en a des détails ! **

Ils prirent la direction d'un restaurant tranquille juste derrière l'école, elle aimait bien quand son papa venait les chercher pour aller manger quelque part, ce n'était pas souvent lui, il n'avait plus autant de temps que quand elle était petite, en tout cas sa leur permettait de décompresser avant de retourner en cour,

ils s'installèrent à table, Holmes leur commanda des jus de fruits, pendant que les grumeaux choisissait invariablement le même plat d'une même voix et à la seconde prêt, ha les clones ! Lisa raconta à son père en détail ce qu'ils avaient entendus, la sous directrice et l'interdiction d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, le chantage du directeur, leur course poursuite avec le concierge, l'entrevue dans le bureau, leur absence de punition et les bruits entendus, le plancher creux et le faux mur renvoyant l'écho, à la moitié du repas, Watson vint les rejoindre

**H : alors ce patient Watson ?**

**W : je suis content de moi, il va s'en sortir ! C'était perdu d'avance mais j'ai fait un miracle !**

**H : vous aviez dit que les médicaments le faisaient mourir plus vite !**

**W : oui c'est parce qu'il développer une allergie à ses médicaments je lui est donc donnée un petit dériver que j'ai concocter et la, miracle le voila guérie ! **

**H : défois être médecin c'est être magicien !**

W : oui c'est sur !

Holmes mis au courant Watson sur les découverte récente du trio, pendant que les jumeaux se blottissait de chaque coter de leur père qui déboutonna son manteau en l'écoutant, assis sur la banquette, Lisa balancer ses pieds en sirotant son jus de fruit elle avait presque fini son assiette, Holmes n'avait pas manger une seul miette, Watson une fois installé lui piqua son assiette pleine et commença à manger, Holmes ne dit rien, ils avaient l'habitude, c'était rare que Holmes est de l'appétit en pleine affaire.

**W : le souterrain passerait donc sous le bureau du directeur ?**

**H : oui, les enfants n'on pas trouver l'entrée mais en tournant bien autour de l'école on devrait le trouver**

**L : et si il débute dans le bureau, il y avait peut être une trappe caché par un tapis**

**A : il faudrait que l'on puisse fouiller son bureau !**

**H : c'est assez risquer ! si vous vous faite prendre sa sera pire que la punition la !**

**L : il nous faut une bonne diversion !**

**W : vous aurez besoin d'au moins 2h pour tous fouiller sans rien oublier**

**H : vous devez être très concentré quitte à refaire 2 fois le tour ! Lisa je sais que tu résonne comme moi mais n'oublie pas, je ne serai pas la pour t'aider ! il faut que tu vois l'essentiel ! il faut que tu cherche ce que tu dois voir !**

Lisa acquiesça, Holmes l'avait déjà bien former au métier de détective quand il s'était aperçu qu'a 3 ans sa fille avait le sens de l'observation très aiguisé, sa mère aussi lui avait appris quelque ficelle de métier, comment disparaitre, comment avancer sans faire de bruit, un peu de pit Pocket aussi, bref elle avait bénéficier de 2 formations, son père lui faisait confiance, et elle pouvait compter sur les grumeaux qui avait bénéficier de la même formation, ne quittant jamais Lisa, manquait plus que le plan de diversion

**A : et comment**

**J : faire sortir le directeur 2h de son bureau ?**

**L : une grosse bataille dans toutes les classes ?**

**H : non, mais j'ai une petite idée ! Lisa tu as beaucoup d'amis dans autres classe ?**

**L : oui, j'ai des copines dans au moins toutes les classes de mon age !**

**A : nous aussi **

**J : on a des copains !**

**H : il faudrait que j'arrive à rentrer**

**W : comment ?**

**H : un déguisement de pompier et des fumigènes ! Lisa si je te confie des fumigènes et que tu les donne à chaque classe qu'il les actionne en même temps, sa peut aller ?**

**L : oui ! sa peut se faire si on se donne un point de départ ! **

**H : hum disons la sonnerie de 14h00, tout les fumigènes doivent être actionnés en même temps, ensuite je fait évacuer l'école et toi tu fouille !**

**L : mais ils vont nous compter !**

**H : non, pas pour des fumigènes ! j'ai remarquer que souvent des pompiers intervenait dans votre école ils sont juste à coter ! **

**L : oui défois c'est les canalisations**

**A : ils s'occupent de nous !**

**H : bien faite le plus de bazar possible ! Watson ! **

**W : je n'ai rien à faire, je vous suis !**

**H : bien reste à nous trouver 2 uniformes de pompiers et le tour sera jouer !**

**L : cool ! **

Quand le repas fut fini, ils sortirent du restaurant, Holmes et Watson allèrent acheter des fumigènes et donna le sac au enfants qui retournèrent à l'école pendant que les papa allèrent trouvèrent de quoi s'habiller en pompier, c'était la récréation avant de reprendre les cours, Lisa était populaire grâce à son père,

elle rassembla le plus de monde possible et expliqua que son père avait besoin de tout le monde, elle fit la distribution des fumigènes, les jumeaux firent de même de leur coté à eux, à la sonnerie de reprise des cours, toute les classes et les section d'âge avait au moins 2 ou 3 élèves armé de fumigène dans leur cartable

Les cours démarrèrent et tout les élèves de l'école avait les yeux rivé sur la pendule attendant la sonnerie de 14h00, les armés prêt à enclencher leur fumigène les autre prêt à mettre un Bazard de tout les diables ! Lisa regarda la pendule, si tout fonctionner parfaitement, ils aurait devant eux plus de 2h pour tous fouiller tranquillement, son père fera tous pour que le désordre règne encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit revenue, elle avait un peu le tract, c'était dangereux, mais la présence de son père dans l'école quelque part la rassurer, chacun attendit donc l'heure fatidique,

L'aiguille y était presque, la course poursuite aller bientôt commencer, elle entendit dehors le concierge dirent bonjour à 2 pompiers et bavarder un peu dans la cour déserte, Julie, la copine de classe de Lisa la poussa du coude

**J : c'est bientôt l'heure ! **

**L : oui !**

**J : bonne chance **

La sonnerie retentit, et comme prévue chaque fumigène éclata ! provoquant la panique un peu exagéré partout, bientôt les couloirs se remplirent d'élève en furie qui courait dans tout les sens, Lisa bondit de son siège et se dirigea en suivant la masse d'élève dans le couloir, elle était transporter par la foule, elle tenta de repérer les jumeaux, elle les vit avec leur père déguiser en pompier qui l'attrapa au passage

**W : sa va Lisa ?**

**L : heu oui !**

**W : aller y les enfants faite vous discret le directeur est la bas avec ton père Lisa, la sous directrice et quelque part avec le concierge, la voie est libre ! Faite vite !**

Lisa et les jumeaux coururent en sens inverse de la foule, direction le bureau du directeur, dans leur course, beaucoup d'élève leur criait bonne chance, arriver devant la porte ils entrèrent, tout avait était laisser ouvert dans la précipitation, son père faisait semblant de diriger les élèves vers la sortie dans un véritable capharnaüm complet.

Lisa et les jumeaux traversèrent le bureau de la sous directrice et arrivèrent dans celui du directeur, les jumeaux partirent à la fouille, aucun tiroirs ne leur résister, Lisa longeait le mur pour comprendre d'où venait le faux mur, elle toqua plusieurs fois et le trouva, une fausse bibliothèque, elle devait pivoter pour laisser passer quelqu'un, elle chercha le mécanise, bougea plusieurs livres mais la bibliothèque ne pivoter toujours pas et de leur côté les garçons avait abandonner les recherches, rien d'intéressant, ils se mirent à jouer aux échec, pendant que Lisa regarda sur un globe terrestre si il n'y avait pas de mécanisme cacher

Arthur observa Lisa faire et oublia complètement son frère qui lui mis échec et mat, il fit tomber la pièce de son frère et planta d'un coup sec la sienne prêt à annoncer échec et mat à haute voix quand soudain, la case sous la pièce de James s'enfonça légèrement dans un bruit bizarre et la bibliothèque s'ouvrit

**L : la je dois dire James tu as fait fort !**

**A : une partie d'échec comme mécanisme d'entrée !**

**J : pas mal ! Rusé le renard !**

Lisa entra suivis des garçons, ce n'était pas un passage secret menant à d'autre pièce comme le croyait Lisa, mais une grande pièce ou était entreposer des objets de collection, au début elle pensa à des objets appartenant au directeur, elle pensait que la pièce servait de débarras, mais en fouillant un peu, elle trouva un petit tableau qui ne lui était pas inconnu

**L : sa me dit quelque chose !**

**A : mais oui souvient toi !**

**J : ton père avait une coupure de journal sur son tableau d'affichage !**

**L : le tableau volé au british muséum il y a 3 mois ! **

**A : j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui est ici est volé Lisa !**

**J : venait voir !**

Lisa et Arthur rejoignirent James qui essayer de sortir un rouleau plutôt bien ranger, Lisa l'aida à le sortir et à le dérouler, chacun poussa une exclamation, la carte que cherchait Holmes enfin ! C'était bien elle, son père lui avait dit qu'elle était en tissus et rouge, les annotations parlait aussi d'eux même !

**L : alors la !**

**A : c'est le **

**J : jackpot !**

**L : on ne peut pas la voler, il s'en apercevrait ! On aurait des ennuis !**

**A : on va pas la laisser la !**

**J : on a qu'à la recopier ! Après tout c'est juste la lire qui intéresse ton père !**

**L : oui **

Lisa revint dans le bureau et emprunta une feuille blanche, avec un crayon elle reproduit fidèlement la carte et les annotations, les jumeaux finirent la carte tandis que Lisa aller voir le parquet creux sous ses pied avant que leur temps ne soit impartis,

elle souleva le tapis, apparemment rien, elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortie une bille, elle la posa sur le sol, la bille roula, se qui indiqua à Lisa que le parquet était recourber vers le bas, il y avait bien un tunnel ou un creux la dessous, elle récupéra sa bille et se releva, un souterrain passant sous le bureau du directeur, elle regarda vers la fenêtre qui était derrière le bureau, et la lumière lui vint, par la fenêtre on voyait le parlement au loin, Mycroft lui avait dit un jour que si elle était perdu le parlement se trouvait toujours au nord pour rejoindre son école.

Elle regarda ses pieds, et se retourna elle sauta à pied joint tout du long vers la porte jusque dans le bureau de la sous directrice, cela sonner creux à chaque fois

**A : qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**J : on a fini la carte !**

Arthur attendit que son frère soit sortis pour refermer la bibliothèque, un clic sur la table d'échec leur annonça que la case était remonté, et que la pièce était verrouiller, Lisa continua de sauter un peu comme si elle jouait à la marelle entre les 2 pièces, elle fini par s'arrêter devant le bureau de la sous directrice,

**L : venez les garçons !**

Les jumeaux aidèrent Lisa à pousser le bureau, elle enleva le tapis et trouva une trappe avec un anneau qu'elle souleva, un long souterrain avec des marches s'enfonçait sous terre

**L : bingo !**

**A : tu es trop forte Lisa !**

**J : plus qu'a l'annoncer à ton père !**

**L : vite sortons d'ici !**

Au moment ou elle leur dit sa du bruit se firent entendre dans le couloir, ils remirent tout en place mais ne pouvait pas sortir au risque d'être vu, les jumeaux se cachèrent dans un placard, et Lisa derrière les épais et immenses rideaux en velours, le directeur et la sous directrice entrèrent tous les deux ils étaient apparemment très en colère

**D : non mais quelle bande d'imbécile ! Ils vont devoir fouiller l'école ! **

**SD : on ne peut plus attendre monsieur !**

**D : va chercher le reste de l'équipe ! **

**SD : on ne peut pas descendre comme sa ils sont armé au bout !**

**D : nous aussi fait ce que te dit et prend quelque arme supplémentaire je ne veux pas de témoins !**

**SD : un meurtre de plus ?**

**D : c'est mieux qu'un témoin encombrant !**

Le directeur alla dans son bureau et appuya sur la case de l'échiquier il entra dans sa pièce secrète et en ressortit avec le plan,

**D : attent je t'accompagne on ira plus vite par la !**

La sous directrice ouvrit une porte invisible dans le mur à coter de son bureau à quelque centimètre du placard des jumeaux, qui se retenait de respirer chacun une main sur la bouche de l'autre, le fameux passage secret, qui menait on ne sait ou dans l'école, ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, les jumeaux sortirent de leur cachette ainsi que Lisa

**L : aller chercher papa ! Donner lui la carte et dite lui ce qui se prépare ! Moi je vais dans le souterrain !**

**A : tu es malade ?**

**J : tu vas te faire tuer ! ils vont passer aussi ! **

**L : je vais courir vite ! il faut que je prévienne Lestrade qui garde la pierre !**

**A : non Lisa ! Ton père a dit si on doit sortir se faire accompagner d'un adulte !**

**L : il va se faire tuer sinon ! il se doute pas qu'une véritable armée va débouler ! les garçon sje vous en prie ! allez y !**

**A : ok **

**J : fait attention Lisa !**

**A : tu n'est pas armée !**

**L : j'ai mon couteau !**

**A : bon allons y !**

Les jumeaux coururent à toute vitesse il y avait encore quelque élèves dans le couloir ils trouvèrent facilement Holmes et Watson qui évacuer le reste des élèves un par un

**A : papa ! **

**J : il faut faire quelque chose !**

**W : les enfants ?**

**H : ou est Lisa ?**

**A : ils vont passer la maintenant ! **

**J : le directeur et la sous directrice !**

**A : avec des gens armé jusqu'au cou ! on a la carte**

**J : Lisa a trouver le souterrain elle a décider d'y aller avant eux !**

**H : QUOI ?**

**A : elle veut prévenir Lestrade ! **

**J : il va se faire tuer sinon !**

**W : Holmes elle n'arrivera jamais à temps !**

**H : elle coure très vite c'est à nous de nous dépêcher ! il faut du renfort ! allez y Watson, les enfants ! vite suivez votre père ! Vous savez ou est le souterrain ?**

**A/J : oui ! Sous le bureau de la sous directrice, tu prend à gauche au bout du couloir !**

Watson et les jumeaux coururent chercher du secours tandis que Holmes courait vers le bureau, il bougea le bureau de la sous directrice et trouva la trappe et descendit pour courir le long du souterrain, le directeur et la sous directrice revinrent avec une bonne dizaines de personnes armée jusqu'au dent, il vit la trappe ouverte

**D : quelqu'un est descendu !**


	24. un souterrain en forme de flocon

_**Un souterrain en forme de flocon **_

Lisa courrait dans le souterrain, il y avait plusieurs branches et beaucoup d'intersection, le souterrain rejoignait d'autres souterrains qui n'avait pas été remblayé, elle courait droit devant elle, se souvenant que par logique le parlement était au nord, elle avait dans sa poche une craie verte, elle l'avait depuis un certain temps, elle l'avait piqué une fois qu'elle était allé au tableau, le vert lui rappelant la couleur de ses yeux et de ceux de son papa,

elle courait droit devant elle la main rasant les mur en déposant une trainée de craie verte pour qu'on puisse la retrouver si du renfort venait à venir, Holmes lui courait droit devant lui aussi, il avait repéré les marques de Lisa et surtout la logique, le parlement est au nord, direction droit devant, il entendait au loin des hommes vociférerais et courir, les souterrains faisait écho, pourvu que Watson se dépêche, il connaissait la salle au bout un véritable cul de sac, et Lestrade n'était pas au courant, ils allaient droit au piège ! Heureusement il était armé,

il continua sa course sans s'arrêter, essayant de reprendre de l'avance sur sa fille qui était déjà bien loin, il accéléra et la vit au loin, il n'était qu'a quelque mètre, quand un coup de feu vint percuter le mur prêt d'elle, elle ralenti par la peur

**H : cour Lisa ! **

Lisa se retourna

**L : papa ! **

**H : ne t'arrête pas cour ! **

Lisa se remis à courir pendant que Holmes faisait volte face, il pointa son révolver et tira, il en toucha quelque un grâce au ricocher de la balle, et se remis à courir, sa aller leur donner un tout petit peu d'avance, il rattrapa sa fille et la harponna par le bras la dépassant, la forçant à courir encore plus vite

**H : viens dépêche toi !**

**L : j'en peux plus !**

**H : je suis désoler ma puce ! Continue de courir ne t'arrête pas !**

Il fini par repérer une petite cavité dans le mur, sur la droite, il tira un peu plus sur la manche de sa fille et la fit passer dedans, la suivant de prés, ils étaient à l'étroit, il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, juste faire croire qu'ils avaient pris une autre destination, les hommes tombèrent dans le panneaux et continuèrent leur course sur un autre chemin, un seul revint en arrière,

Il avait entendu quelque chose, Lisa était très essoufflé d'avoir couru comme sa, son père lui avait mis la main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'on entende son souffle mais c'était peine perdu, l'homme s'approchait prudemment persuader d'avoir entendu un bruit,

Soudain, Lisa échappa à la poigne de son père, elle s'accroupi sortant son couteau et le planta dans le pied de l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre, celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur étouffer par Holmes qui avait bondi, il l'assomma et le traina dans un coin

**L : les autres revienne papa !**

**H : c'est normal c'est boucher par la !**

Holmes fouilla l'homme et en sortie un pistolet

**H : tiens ! tu te souviens de tes leçons de pistolet ?**

**L : papa !**

**H : on n'a pas le choix, je te fais confiance, il y a 5 balles ! Fait en bon usage ! ne tire que si tu es réellement en danger, ne gaspille pas de balles ! **

**L : d'accord !**

Ils entendirent les voix des hommes revenir sur leur pas

**H : aller viens dépêche toi !**

Il pris la main de sa fille et se remis à courir de plus belle, il avait pris une bonne avance quand un homme surgit de nulle part harponnant la fillette au passage, Holmes se jeta sur l'homme et une bagarre débuta,

L'homme jouait avec un couteau, tandis que Holmes n'avait plus d'arme, il l'avait fait tomber en se jetant sur l'homme, Lisa avait roulé quelque part et se remis debout tant bien que mal écorcher de partout,

Lisa les regarder se battre, son père perdait l'avantage et fut blesser plusieurs fois au couteau, l'homme essayer de lui trancher la gorge, elle était plaquer au mur, on entendait l'écho de leur poursuivant qui se rapprocher, Lisa sortis le pistolet de sa ceinture, elle était dans le dos de l'homme, elle l'arma, sa main tremblait, tirer pour s'amuser était une chose, mais tirer pour se défendre sa ne s'improvisait pas, Holmes vit l'homme s'approcher de lui avec son couteau, il avait le bras en sang, et sa manche était déchirer par la lame, quand soudain un bruit sourd et l'homme se figeât et s'écroula sur le sol, il vit sa fille les 2 mains sur le pistolet encore fumant, tremblant de la tête au pied

**H : c'est bien ma puce !**

**L : est ce que je l'ai tué ?**

**H : allez viens il ne fait pas rester ici Lisa !**

**L : est ce que j'ai tué cet hommes ?**

**H : on verra plus tard Lisa ! je crois bien que oui ! aller viens cour !**

Ils reprirent leur course, il sentait que sa fille n'en pouvait plus, ils étaient bientôt arrivé, il reconnaissait les fondations en bois des souterrains du parlement,

De leur coter Watson et ses fils avait prévenu le Yard, Watson y trouva Irène et Mycroft qui était inquiet de ne pas les avoir revue depuis plus de 2h, Watson leur expliqua rapidement la situation, quelque hommes du Yard affirmèrent à Watson qu'ils aller arriver

**W : mais dépêchez vous c'est maintenant qu'il nous faut du renfort !**

**P : je sais bien mais il faut d'abord mobiliser une équipe !**

**M : écoutez-moi ! Mon frère cadet est dans un souterrain avec sa petite fille ! Ils sont poursuivis par des tueurs ! Alors vous allez faire sauter votre derrière un peu plus vite que sa !**

**I : j'y vais !**

**W : Irène ! C'est dangereux ! on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver la bas !**

**I : je ne reste pas la à attendre que mon mari et ma fille se fassent tuer ! **

**M : je vous accompagne !**

**W : les garçons vous rester la ! je vais avec eux !**

**A/J : papa ! on veut venir !**

**W : non surtout pas ! **

**A : mais Lisa !**

**J : elle est en danger !**

**W : vous rester la !**

Il les laissa sur un banc du Yard au soin du policier de service qui était la et qui essayer de convoquer les autre policier par téléphone, puis couru rejoindre Irène et Mycroft.

les enfants attendirent un instant, et voyant qu'on ne faisait pas attention à eux, se levèrent d'un bond et coururent rejoindre leur père

**P : hé ! Revenez ici les enfants !**

Le policier tenta de leur couvrirent après, ils déambulèrent parmi les ruelles et rejoignirent leur école par les derrière, ils trouèrent une porte habituellement condamné, qui était ouverte voir défoncer, ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, le policier les suivit dans le noir

**P : revenez ici bande de canaille !**

Ils finirent par heurter une lourde porte en bois fermer à double tour, ils frappèrent de toute la force de leur poing en hurlant, la porte fini par s'ouvrit sur eux les faisant tomber à la renverse, et se referma sur le policier qui arriver derrière eux

**A : Julie !**

**J : comment c'est possible ?**

**J : c'est un passage secret bande de nouille vous le saviez pas ?**

**A : un passage **

**J : secret ?**

**J : oui il est utilisé par le directeur et la sous directrice ! **

**A : ou sommes-nous ?**

**J : dans l'ancien dortoir des filles ! C'est un débarra maintenant ! Pourquoi êtes la ?**

**J : Lisa et son père son en danger !**

**A : les hommes du directeur son a leur poursuite dans le souterrain !**

Le policier continuer de taper inutilement contre la porte en bois, James aida Julie à pousser un meuble devant, histoire qu'ils ne finissent pas par l'ouvrir

**J : raconter moi sa ! et vite !**

Les jumeaux résumèrent en quelque phrase la situation, et Julie compris

**J : il y a la caserne pas loin !**

**A : l'armée ?**

**J : mon père est adjudant ! je vais le prévenir ! Vous courez les rejoindre ! et faite attention à vous les grumeaux !**

**A/J : merci Julie !**

Les jumeaux sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent au pas de course vers le bureau du directeur

Pendant ce temps la Holmes et sa fille avait atteins l'entrée, ils se heurtèrent contre un mur en béton

**L : ho non ! on est coincé !**

**H : on est pourtant au bout du tunnel !**

Holmes se tut soudain pendant que sa fille reprenait son souffle, il avait perçut de l'écho derrière le mur de béton

**H : Lisa, ce n'est pas remblayer ! C'est une porte !**

**L : une porte ?**

**H : crie avec moi ! il est juste derrière !**

Ils se mirent à crier le nom de Lestrade de toute leur force espérant que la porte de béton ne soit pas trop épaisse

Lestrade de son coter venait de débuter son tour de garde depuis 1h déjà, ses collègues était tous partis et il se retrouver seul avec le globe en verre gardant la pierre, autour de lui une grande pièce circulaire avec des porte bouché par du béton, il avait fait remblayer les souterrain sur toute leur longueur, soudain il entendit du bruit, comme si on tapais au mur, et qu'on criait, c'était infime mais il entendait distinctement son nom, il se mis à longer le mur, l'oreille contre la paroi essayant de localiser les voix, ce n'était pas possible, cela venait des souterrain, il était plein de béton, il fini par les localiser, il tapa contre le mur et on lui répondit, étrange, il poussa le mur de toute ses forces et parvint à le faire pivoter à sa grande surprise de quelque bon centimètre, il aperçut Holmes et sa fille

**H : Lestrade vite !**

**L : mais ?**

Holmes lui passa sa fille par la mince ouverture qu'il avait pu dégager, Lestrade poussa le mur encore un peu plus et Lisa passa sans problème, elle entendit son père tirer avec son révolver

**L : vite Lestrade il faut qu'il passe !**

Elle aida Lestrade à pousser le mur qui pivoter sur lui-même, Holmes passa et les aida à refermer le mur

**L : Holmes ! mais expliquer vous !**

**H : ces souterrain ne sont pas remblayé Lestrade ! c'est du bluff chaque monticule de béton dans cette pièce est une porte !**

**L : mais ! ils n'ont besoin que d'un souterrain ! je pensait qu'il allaient en creuser un en parallèle de tous ceux soi disant remblayé !**

**H : ils en on construit un Lestrade il pars du sous sol de son école et je ne sais pas quel moyen ils on réussi à creuser le béton pour rouvrir ceux la ! **

**L : pourquoi faire ?**

**L : un quartier général !**

Des coups de feu furent tirer dans le mur mais ne traversèrent pas le béton

**H : il faut sortir d'ici tout de suite !**

**D : je ne crois pas !**

Holmes et Lisa se retournèrent le directeur avait surgit d'une des porte en béton qu'il avait ouvert, armée d'un pistolet

**D : jetez toute vos armes !**

Personne ne réagit pendant quelque minute

**D : j'ai dit posez vos armes !**

Doucement, Holmes et Lestrade posèrent leurs armes à terre,

**D : bien, je vois que votre fille à le système génétique à la hauteur de son admirable père mais voyait vous c'est moi qui remporte cette partie monsieur Holmes !**

De leur côté, Irène, Mycroft et Watson faisait de même à la moitié du souterrain, tenu en joug par plusieurs hommes armée, les jumeaux avait était harponné par 2 hommes dès leur entrée dans le souterrain, le directeur s'approcha de Holmes et Lestrade, Lisa s'était caché derrière son père

**D : vraiment très intelligente votre fille pour son âge, dommage de gaspiller de telle capacité intellectuel**

2 autres portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer Mycroft, Irène et Watson tenue en joug par quelque homme et une sur les jumeaux maintenu fermement par 2 hommes qui finirent par les lâcher, les jumeaux coururent vers leur père

**A/J : papa !**

Les adultes cachèrent les enfants derrière eux, Les autre portes s'ouvrirent aussi laissant entrer le reste de l'armée du directeur, ils furent vite encerclé, aucun moyen de s'échapper cette fois ci

**D : parfait la famille est presque au complet, c'est dommage j'aurai voulu connaitre madame Watson, j'irai peut être lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie après votre mort, histoire de finir le travail !**

Il fit un geste de la tête et chacun cru que sa dernière heure était arriver, mais des hommes s'emparèrent d'eux et les menèrent dans un souterrain, jusqu'à une sorte de cellule aménagé, on les fit entrer, les menaçant toujours d'une arme on les attacha solidement et on referma une porte en béton sur eux, très rapidement Irène et Lisa se détachèrent, les jumeaux aussi, et se précipitèrent pour détacher les autre

**M : il va falloir que vous m'expliquer un jour comment vous fait ?**

**L : c'est simple il faut empêcher que tes poignet se touche en opposant une résistance, ainsi quand on a fini te de ligoter tu rejoins les poignets et les corde tombe parce qu'elles sont trop lâche**

**H : super Lisa mais la il faut se dépêcher de sortir de la, ils ne vont certainement pas nous laissez en vie !**

**W : je suis d'accord avec vous !**

**L : mais pourquoi diable êtes vous arriver jusqu'ici ?**

**H : Lisa a surpris une conversation, c'est elle qui a trouver le souterrain dans son école, il projetait de voler la pierre maintenant et de vous tuer elle a voulu prendre de l'avance sur eux**

**L : et naturellement la boucle a suivi son cours vous avez tous suivis ok je comprends et maintenant ?**

**M : chacun à un coter de la porte on assomme le premier qui se pointe !**

**H : je te suis frangin les enfants à l'arrière ! **

Irène trouva des pierres par terre elle en donna aux enfants et a Lestrade et Watson, puis ils tapèrent contre les murs, il y avait 2 gardes de l'autre coter de la porte un peu plus loin, ils entendirent les bruits et cela les énerva un peu

**G : hé va voir ce qui se passe sa me tape sur le système**

**G : ok j'y vais !**

Le garde quitta son compagnon et entra dans la cellule, Holmes et Mycroft lui tombèrent dessus, Holmes fit signe a son frère qu'il s'occuper du deuxième, Mycroft rassembla tout le monde et se fit silencieux tandis que Holmes assommer le 2ieme garde, il réprima un cri de douleur, son bras blesser lui faisait atrocement mal, Irène déchira se qui restait de sa chemise en lambeaux pour lui faire un Garreau

**H : merci**

**I : fait attention, je veux qu'on sorte tous vivant de la Sherlock !**

**H : ne t'inquiète pas Irène dans quelque heure on est à la maison avec du café bien chaud !**

**I : j'espère !**

Petit à petit, en se cachant et usant de ruse ils arriver à assommer plusieurs personne en silence et a les enfermer dans la cellule, les enfants détourner l'attention et les attirer dans un piège en faisait les clowns, Irène n'aimait pas ça, elle avait toujours peur qu'un des gardes ne tire sur les enfants sans comprendre, mais les gardes se prirent aux jeux en les suivant, ils se faisaient assommer par Lestrade, Watson, Sherlock et Mycroft. Ils remontèrent patiemment comme sa jusqu'à la salle des joyaux ou le directeur avait rassembler une partie de ses hommes en réunion, il se cachèrent pour observer les alentours

**M : ils sont trop nombreux Sherlock ! C'est du suicide la !**

**H : attends-je réfléchi !**

**I : regarde la bas !**

**H : ou ça ?**

**I : en face ! il y a des gens caché comme nous ! on dirait qu'ils attendent eux aussi !**

Holmes aperçu au loin un adjudant et sa brigade en faction cacher prêt à charger, Holmes attira silencieusement leur attention, Sherlock connaissait le langage des signes de l'armée et put se faire comprendre facilement, la pièce était circulaire et trouer comme un fromage de souterrain qui se rejoignait entre eux, les soldats firent donc le tour, Sherlock se retourna et les attendit, ils finirent par apparaitre, armée jusqu'aux dents

**H : hé bien c'est sa le renfort du Yard ? j'en demandais pas tant !**

**AD : non je suis l'adjudant chef Montel ! Monsieur Holmes je présume ?**

**H : c'est ça !**

**AD : ma fille est dans la même classe que la votre, ce sont les jumeaux Watson qui l'on prévenus que les renforts de police n'arrivait pas, elle est venue me prévenir et j'ai fait dépêcher la moitié de la garnison**

**H : vous êtes tous la ?**

**AD : non il y a encore des hommes qui rentrent dans le souterrain **

**H : bien venez avec moi, les grumeaux ! **

**A/J : oui ?**

**H : venez avec moi, vous avez encore la carte ?**

**A : oui**

**J : la voila !**

**H : bon regarder ! les souterrains sont formé comme une étoile vers le centre relier par des raccourcis entre eux**

**L : c'est un système en flocon**

**AD : je ne vous suis pas inspecteur Lestrade !**

**L : parce que les souterrain on la forme d'un flocon de neige, chacun se rejoint quelque part **

**M : on peut donc tourner autour de la salle par les souterrains sans être vue ?**

**L : c'est ça !**

**I : comment on va procéder ?**

**AD : il faudrait rassembler les troupes**

**H : chacun d'entre vous va se rendre au bout d'une des branches pour recevoir les hommes ils nous faudrait un signe distinctif pour que vos hommes nous reconnaisse !**

**AD mes étoiles ! j'en ai 8 chacun en prend une ! **

**H : chacun récupèrent son bout de troupe et se place à l'extrémité de chaque branche pas loin de la pièce ne vous faite pas voir !**

**AD : à mon coup de sifflet on charge compris ?**

**I : ok !**

Chacun partis de son coter, Lisa pris une branche pour revenir jusqu'à son entrée, elle tomba sur une partie de la garnison de l'adjudant, elle leur montra son étoile et leur expliqua la situation, puis remonta la branche jusqu'à l'extrémité suivis par tous les hommes, essayant de ne pas se faire voir des gens de la salle

**S : avoir une petite fille comme donneuse d'ordre on aura tous vu !**

**L : chut ! Vous allez les voir de l'autre côté**

Le soldat regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Lisa et reconnu son Adjudant avec une partie de ses camarade à l'autre bout de la pièce

**S : ha j'ai pigé, c'est en étoile, on va fondre sur l'ennemi tous en même temps !**

**L : oui !**

Quelque minute plus tard, Lisa vit sa mère à une autre branche, son oncle, les jumeaux chacun sa troupe, Lestrade et Watson, il ne manquait plus que son papa, qui fit son apparaitrions à la dernière branche

**AD : bien tous le monde est en place ! vous êtes prés les gars ?**

**S : oui chef !**

**AD : bien ! **

L'adjudant siffla dans son sifflet et tout les soldats surgirent en même temps prenant au piège le directeur et sa bande, des coups de feu retentirent certain tenter le tout pour le tout, Irène trouva sa fille dans la mêler et la plaqua au sol avec elle, la salle n'était pas grande et les balle ricocher, au bout de quelque minute, la bande rendit les armes, les hommes se coucher au sol main sur la tète après avoir jeter leur armes, on commençait à les entraver quand une poignée d'homme du Yard fit son apparition complètement hébété de voir qu'une patrouille de soldats avait pris le relais

**L bon sang ! toujours en retard !**

**H : vous comprenez pourquoi je n'aime pas le Yard ?**

**L : oui c'est vrai que sa en devient exaspérant !**

**W : bon tout le monde va bien ?**

**L : oui !**

**L : parfaitement !**

**I : je n'ai rien !**

**H : mon bras me fait mal**

**M : ton amis verra sa tout à l'heure !**

**A/J : on a gagné !**

**H : bien sortons d'ici ! On vous laisse adjudant je peux vous faire confiance ?**

**AD : ne vous en faite pas monsieur Holmes on s'en charge avec les collègues du Yard ! **

**H : bien Lestrade vous avez la pierre au passage ?**

**L : oui je l'ai prise dans le chaos totale ! la voila elle est entière !**

**H : parfait ! hé bien quel enquête les enfants !**

**L : c'était super papa ! j'ai eu peur quand même !**

**H : ne refaite jamais ça les enfants !**

**L : vous savez que vous allez devoir témoigner demain !**

**H : Lestrade ! s'il vous plait ! Lâchez moi 2 seconde, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi avec ma femme, ma fille, mon ami et mon frère le reste on verra sa plus tard !**

Dit il en prenant sa femme par la taille, Irène passer un bras sur l'épaule de sa fille et Watson et Mycroft avait chacun un jumeaux à leur main. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la lumière.


	25. final

Final

Holmes et toute sa petite famille remonta vers la lumière, arriver dans le bureau du directeur, ils furent accueilli par tous les élèves de l'école qui les acclamer et les applaudissait tandis que quelque agent du Yard essayer de les contenir sans succès, Julie rejoignis Lisa ainsi que Cédric

**H : alors c'est toi Julie ?**

**J : je suis la copine de classe de Lisa !**

**H : tu sais que l'on te doit une fière chandelle ! si tu n'avais pas prévenue la garnison de ton père on y restait tous !**

**J : ho…heu…merci ce n'était rien !**

**H : si on avait compté sur le Yard pour nous sortir de la…**

**L : ho sa va Holmes ! on a compris !**

**C : c'est super ce que vous avez fait ! **

**L : oui enfin je suis surtout contente d'être sortie vivante de la !**

**C : sa te dirai que je t'invite une fois on pourrait se retrouver pour déjeuner ensemble et….**

**I : Sherlock si tu dis quelque chose ou si tu entrave ce gamin tu dors sur le canapé !**

**H : mais… !**

**I : le canapé !**

**H : bon !**

**L : ok laisse moi juste me remettre de cette histoire et c'est promis on ira manger quelque chose !**

Holmes fulminer mais Irène lui tenais la main et le tenais à l'écart des 2 adolescents, Holmes soupira il pouvait pas empêcher sa fille de grandir mais au moindre faut pas il le vidait comme un lapin ! il regarda autours de lui et donna un coup de coude à Watson, les jumeaux avait trouvé des jumelles toute les 2 blondes avec de long cheveux descendant jusque dans le dos, les yeux bien bleu, les petite jupes, les petit cartables.

**W : sa grandit trop vite !**

**H : oui !**

Holmes soupira, Irène alla discuter avec une dame qu'elle avait vu dans les rangs, il siffla Lisa et Cédric se retournèrent, il fit signe avec ses doits à Cédric de venir, Cédric lâcha Lisa et se rapprocha de Holmes un peu inquiet

**C : je vous jure que je l'emmènerai pas sans votre permission, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord…**

**H : arrête toi 2 secondes de parler veut tu ?**

**C : désolé !**

**H : je t'autorise à voir ma fille ! **

**C : merci monsieur !**

**H : à une condition !**

**C : ce que vous voulez monsieur !**

**H : plus d'abonnement à « bon appétiez les gourmant » on est clair la dessus ?**

**C : oui monsieur !**

**H : bien ! et une dernière chose !**

**C : oui ?**

**H : si tu lui fait du mal ! je te vide comme un lapin c'est clair ?**

**C : très clair monsieur ! merci monsieur ! **

**H : bon aller file !**

Cédric revint vers Lisa, Irène elle avait vu la scène de loin et revint vers Sherlock

**I : ne me dit pas que tu a encore fait peur à ce garçon ?**

**H : pas du tout !**

**M : mon cadet à décider d'être raisonnable !**

**I : non sans blague ?**

**H : j'ai autorisé Cédric à voir Lisa ! **

**I : c'est super ça !**

**W : je vous raconte le malheur pour lui si jamais il lui vient à l'esprit de la faire pleurer !**

**I : ho c'est comme tout les béguins de collégien sa ne dure pas toute la vie !**

**H : je l'ouvre de la gorge au nombril, je le plante sur un pic, je le vide, et je le désosse !**

**M : c'est punis par la loi cher frère !**

**H : et après je le fait griller…..**

**I : comme d'habitude ! Aller venez on rentre !**

**L : oublier pas ma déclaration au poste de police !**

**H : oui Lestrade ! Et ensuite je le fait mijoter dans de l'acide !**

**M : Sherlock !**

**W : il ne changera pas sa ne sers à rien ! **

**H : tu devrais rattraper tes jumeaux ils ont l'air bien partie avec les jumelles je me demande ce que sa fait des jumeaux et jumelle qui ont des enfants ils se ressemblent aussi ?**

Tout le monde leva les yeux en l'air

**H : ba quoi ?**

Fin


End file.
